Teenage Dramas
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? A whole lot of drama. Teen pregnancies, eating disorders & life changing experiences. Will Gabriella win Troy's heart? Or lose a great friendship? Drama, Sexual content &.. Troyella! RxR
1. Sex Hair

_**Since my one shots got such a great amount of reviews I thought I'd upload this to see what you all think. **_

_**I need to know so I know whether to continue or not! Lol**_

_**My new story! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D **_

**Sex Hair**

I sighed, trudging down the stairs of the Montez family home. Holding onto the wooden banister as I slowly stepped, with my eyes half closed, down the stairs. I could hear Maria chatting away on the phone, probably organizing another business trip. I stepped around the mountain of toys that had been left in the hallway. That was all thanks to my baby sister, Melanie Jayde Montez. She was just about to turn two and was the spitting image of me when I was a baby.

She had the cutest curls that came to her shoulders and her brown eyes were bright and full of life. She even had a tan that any pasty teenage girl would be jealous of. I loved my baby sister, and not just because she was a great guy magnet. Yeah, that's right, my baby sister was a guy magnet. They came over to 'play with Mel'.. Check me out in the meantime. Not that I minded.

There was one guy that, when she caught his attention, my heart started beating faster and it was like I had a speech impediment. His name? Troy Bolton. Son of Jack and Lucille Bolton, younger brother of Shane, who was twenty and attending U of A. And older brother of Mitch who was just a little older then Mel. The Bolton's were the richest people in New Mexico. They owned a hotel just inside the city and were very popular around the outside of town. The Bolton's went to every charity event, giving very generously. Jack, although on the outside seemed nice, didn't appeal to me. I thought he was a bit of a.. Jerk. My Mum hated when I called him that, only because she found him cute. I wanted to vomit at the thought of my Mum getting with anyone other than my Dad. Even if he did leave my Mum for another woman. He's still my Papi.

I smiled, walking into the kitchen. I walked over and kissed My Mum's cheek, before making my way over to the table. Mel was situated in the corner of the table, at the end. "Hey, Mel," I smiled, sitting beside her. She was sitting in her high chair, oatmeal all over her face. "How are you this morning, cutie?"

"Zabi!"

I laughed, piling some bacon on my plate, scooping some scrambled egg on afterwards. I'm not a self conscious person, I know I'm skinny; I'm not going to starve myself. "G-a-b-I." I said slowly.

"G-G-Zabi!"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Want some egg?" I smiled, holding my fork in front of her little mouth. Although I don't think she understood me, she opened her mouth and let me feed her the egg. I giggled when she started clapping, some of the egg falling out of her mouth.

"Ewww, bubba!" I laughed, picking the egg up, sitting it on a napkin that was on the table.

"Morning, my girls." Maria smiled, walking over to us, kissing the top of our heads.

"Morning, Mumma," I smiled a little, focusing on my plate full of delicious food. There was two good things about my Mum. One; She at least pretended to care about Mel and I. And two; She's an AMAZING cook! She was just.. Never around. "Did Mel put herself in the seat?"

"No, of course not, silly," She laughed, sitting on the other side of Mel. "Why would you ask that?" She asked, getting herself some breakfast.

"Just the way you said morning to both of us," I shrugged, eating a mouthful of egg. "I thought you mustn't have seen Mel yet." I shrugged, chewing my mouthful.

"Gabriella," She warned. At least it wasn't my full name, then I know I'd be in definite trouble. "Chew with your mouth closed."

"Icky!" Mel spoke up.

"Yeah, baby," My Mum smiled, wiping the drool off Mel's chin, wiping it on the same napkin that held the egg that recently fell out of her mouth.

"See that egg right there?" I asked, pointing to the egg. "That's thanks to your youngest daughter chewing with her mouth open!"

"My youngest daughter that's not even two yet, not sixteen?"

"Just because she's a baby doesn't mean she should get special treatment." I frowned, eating some bacon.

"Who's the baby?" She laughed, eating some of her own breakfast.

"Shut up," I pouted. "Who was on the phone?"

"Just.. A business client," She shrugged. "I have to go meet her for lunch."

"Oh," I nodded. She always said that. It was always just 'a business client'. Never any names, no indication as to where she was going or why she had to meet for lunch. What happened to meetings at the office? The only reason I wasn't worried she was sleeping around is because it wasn't always a guy. Unless my Mum was turning lesbian. "Mum, are you a lesbian?" I said, before I realised.

She spat out the mouthful of hot coffee she'd just had a sip of. Making Mel laugh and me pull a disgusted face. "What?" She yelled. I guess it was an unexpected question. "What on Earth would make you ask that, Gabriella?"

"Well," I frowned, standing up and heading over to the sink. "You, just- You always seem to have 'meetings' with these women and you never tell me where you're going for lunch. Or even a name! I just get a 'I'm meeting a business client.. Her and I are having lunch.' Nothing more."

"That's because its business, Gabriella," She nodded. "I don't really have a right telling you my clients details and you don't have a right asking. Its confidential."

"Confidential while you're sc-" I shuddered, scraping my plate off, sitting it in the dishwasher afterwards.

"While I'm, what?" She asked, standing up with her own plate, heading over to me.

"Nothing," I shook my head, taking the plate and doing the same thing that I done with mine. "I'm going to pick Ally up soon. We're going to the mall." I nodded

"You'll have to take Melanie with you,"

"Why?" I frowned. "I have to take her every time. You're just going for lunch, you take her."

"Because, its my job," She nodded, washing her hands before heading over to the table with a dish cloth. "Do you want a roof over our heads? Would you like spending money to take with you, when you and Ally go to the mall?"

"Yes," I muttered, looking down at my pyjama shorts.

"What was that?" She asked, cupping her ear with her hand, pretending that she didn't hear me. "I-I don't think I quiet heard that."

"I said, yes!"

"Then you can take your sister." She nodded. "Stop being selfish."

"I'm not being selfish! You're the one who hardly ever has her!" I groaned. I flinched slightly when my Mum's face went slightly red, but then there was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell! Or.. Well, knock.

"Montez'," Ally's voice echoed throughout our house. She smiled as she walked, well, more like bounded into the Montez family kitchen. Our kitchen was ridiculously massive! But, it made it easier for my Mum to cook her amazingly amazing meals! "Good morning, my second family." She smiled, walking over and kissing my Mum's cheek "Mama," She greeted, before she hugged me.

I smiled, hugging her back tightly. "Thanks," I whispered.

"What for?" She laughed, whispering back.

"I'll explain later," I whispered through a giggle. "How are you this morning, sister from another mister?" I smiled.

"Good, brother from another mother, you?" She laughed, picking up a piece of toast, taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!" I laughed, shoving her lightly. "I'm not a guy."

"You act like it sometimes," She laughed, before she swallowed her mouthful of toast. "Mmm, honey."

"I act like a guy?" I laughed. "Miss I'll-Chew-With-My-Mouth-Open."

"The same thing you done, not even ten minutes ago?" My Mum questioned from the other side of the bench.

"You're meant to be on _my_ side, Mother." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Not, Miss Piggy over here." I smiled, pointing to Ally.

"I'm not going to be on my Daughters side after what she just said to me." My Mum shrugged, shoving a Nutella sandwich into Mel's lunch bag.

"Mum, I was joking!" I groaned. "You spend.. A considerable amount of time with Mel."

"Whatever, Gabriella Anne." She shrugged.

"Don't 'whatever' me, young lady!" I pouted, stomping my foot. "Mamaaaaa," I frowned, going over and hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"That's all I wanted to hear," She laughed. "Now, are you going?"

"I just gotta go change quickly and pull my hair up," I smiled. "Its so hot outside." I groaned, running out of the kitchen, up to my room.

"Winger!" Ally called out behind me.

"I hate you!" I called back, running into my room. I smiled, looking around my room. I done it every time I walked into my room. Ever since we renovated my room I hardly ever left. The walls were a deep purple, which matched the bedding on my amazing queen sized bed. I had big, material butterflies on my walls, in all colours; pink, purple, yellow and even blue! And I had a balcony that had hot pink, see-through curtains. My wooden set of drawers sat beside my desk that was situated opposite my bed, beside my balcony doors. Everything just.. Looked amazing! I loved my room so much. I even had a big beanbag chair set up with a little TV in my walk- in wardrobe. I know, I'm lucky. You don't have to tell me that. I grabbed a hair band off my dresser, pulling my mop of hair into a messy bun. I quickly changed into a white singlet that had 'Wildcats 92' written in pink on it and a pair of denim short shorts. I'd shower later!

I smiled as I ran back down the stairs, picking up my bag on the way through to the kitchen. "Mum, you need to pick up Mel's toys."

"I know, Gabriella." She muttered, heading over to the bin. She dumped a wet wipe in it, I only then noticed Mel was all cleaned, she even had a new shirt on! It said 'Somebody who loves me went to New York and brought this shirt for me'. My Mum got it on a business trip. I got one, too! "You try working all day then coming home to two daughters who don't pick up after themselves."

"Calm down, Mama," I smiled, taking Mel off her. I grabbed her lunch bag, shoving it into my bag. It was big enough! "We'll see you tonight." I smiled, kissing her cheek before the three of us headed out the front.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Mama!"

I smiled, looking down at Mel, as she waved her arms around. I was pushing her pram through _Target_ as Ally looked through the clothes racks. Mel looked so cute in her little shirt and tutu type skirt. "Mama's busy, baby sis."

"Oh my god, Gab! Come look at this skirt." Ally called out, gesturing me over to a rack.

I smiled, wheeling Mel's pram over to where Ally was standing. "Show me this skirt," I laughed. "Oh my god!" I smiled when she held it up. It was a little denim one. I love denim! Short denim anyway. "Its gorgeous!" I smiled

"You should buy it for the party next Friday night." She smiled. "It'd go really well with that new purple top you brought."

Yeah, I love purple! Hence the reason my room is completely decked out in purple. "I'd love to buy it," I smiled. "But I already had some leggings picked out and a cute skirt."

"Buy it anyway!" She laughed.

"You just want me to buy it so you can wear it." I giggled. "I guess I can get it."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Mel, you have an amazing sister!" She laughed, looking down at Mel, who was chewing on one of her teething rings. "Awwww, someone must be in pain." She smiled, gently rubbing Mel's cheek.

"Can you push the pram?" I asked, walking around the front to Mel. "Mum said she's got some teeth coming through and she'd probably have a sore mouth."

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Ally asked, grabbing the handles of the pram.

I shook my head, unbuckling Mel's belt. I picked her up out of the pram, sitting her on my hip "Unfortunately not." I sighed, gently running my fingers through her hair.

"Maybe we should go to the food court and grab her a cold drink." She smiled. That was Ally's secret way of saying we should go check out the boys sitting around the fountain in the food court.

"Okay, Al. Anyway excuse to get to the food court." I laughed. We paid for my skirt, heading towards the food court. Considering the time of day the mall wasn't that packed. Maybe the more closer it got to lunch the busier it would get.

We were just about to line up at KFC when I felt a warm pair of hands rest on my waist, a face near my ear. I was kind of cautious to look at first but when I realised who it was? My slowing breath had come to a complete stop.

"Hello ladies," Troy smiled.

"Morning, Mr. Bolton." Ally smiled. "What brings you to the mall this fine beach weather day."

"I'm here with some friends," He smiled. "And I saw you ladies walk over here so I thought I'd come say hi. HI!" He laughed.

I giggled, looking down at Mel. Her cheeks were all rosy and she looked tired. I sighed a little, kissing her forehead. "You'll be alright, baby sis."

"What's wrong with Melly?" Troy frowned.

"Teething," I nodded. I smiled when her head shot up, she must've recognized Troy's voice. "I think she wants you." I smiled.

"Come here, gorgeous, little girl." He smiled, taking her gently from my grip. "Look at those red cheeks of yours." He smiled, gently running his thumb across her cheek.

I smiled when Mel wrapped her little arms around his neck, burying her, most likely burning, face in the crook of his neck. She was so cute! I kind of wished I could be wrapped up in his arms like that. Its so unfair! I turned back to the line, stepping forward about five steps. Whoops! I didn't people had moved forward! How could I when Troy was standing there in a white singlet that showed off his broad shoulders, amazing arms and well defined chest. Along with his blue, beach-themed board shorts that hung low on his waist?

"Hmm, what do I want?" I muttered to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" Troy chuckled from behind me. "We might have to book you in."

"I'm not talking to myself," I giggled. "I'm undecided." I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest. Hmmm, chicken strips or a burger?

"You have to be the most indecisive teenager I've ever met," He laughed. "You can never decide on anything!"

"Shut up," I laughed. "I can decide on some things, just not what to eat at KFC, cause there's so many amazing things to choose from." I smiled.

"Your sister is annoying, don't ever turn out like her." He laughed, looking down at Mel. Man, I loved his laugh! Then I realised what he said, slapping his arm. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "She's violent, too, Melly." He muttered.

I always smiled when he called her Melly. It was so cute! "Suck it up, Princess." I smiled. We got to the front of the line, I still hadn't decided though! "Grrr, you distracted me, Bolton. Now I don't know what I want!"

"Now, Now, Montez." He smiled. "You should get a hot and spicy Ultimate burger meal." He laughed.

"Ew, you know I hate spicy food." I frowned. "Hey! That's what you want. Buy your own food." I nodded.

"Such a lovely friend," He said sarcastically. "What's gotten your panties in a twist?" He frowned.

"Nothing," I smiled. "But, calling me annoying and then trying to con me into buying you lunch doesn't exactly put you at the top of my favourite people list." Who was I kidding? He was always going to be number one of that list. I turned back to the counter, smiling. He had his guilty face on. Luckily Ally was ordering first. She wasn't as indecisive as me! She was a one-item-on-the-menu lover. She'd get the same thing every time we came here. Some hot wings and a tower burger with spicy sauce.. Extra. Spicy sauce. I, on the other hand, liked variety. "What do you want?" I asked, looking over at Troy.

"You don't have to buy me anything." He shook his head, his sandy brown locks swinging across his ocean blue eyes that I just wanted to melt in.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the counter once again. "I'll have two ultimate burger meals, one spicy, one just original please."

"Someone's hungry." Ally laughed.

"I'm getting it for Mr. Butthole over here." I smiled, pointing to Troy. "The things I do for him." I joked, looking over at him. "Don't look so sad, Bolton." I smiled, gently rubbing his chin with my thumb. His face was slightly stubbly, not too bad. I liked his face looking slightly unshaven, it gave him a rugged look. He looked so much more hotter!

"You made me feel bad," He nodded. "I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?"

"Ditch your friends and hang with us." I smiled. "Your _best_ friends."

"I'd say they've gone anyway," He smiled. "So, okay."

"Gee, thanks for ditching them just cause you wanna hang out with us." I laughed, picking up our red tray of food, heading for a table.

"Brie," He sighed. I swear I nearly fell over when he said that. His nickname for me. _His_ nickname for _me_. I loved saying that, I loved when he called me Brie. The only thing that would be better is if he called me baby. "I didn't mean it like that." He walked over to the table I'd sat at, pushing Mel's stroller with his free hand while he still held her.

"I know," I smiled. "What's wrong with you? You're never usually this down." I frowned. I looked over at him as he sat down beside me, it was only then I realised that Mel had fallen asleep. "Has something happened at home?"

"Apart from the fact my Dad's never home and Shane only talks to me when he wants money. My only friend is my Mum or my not even two year old brother?"

"Hey, look! There's.. A friend of mine, I'll be back." Ally smiled, standing up. "Call me when you're done." She whispered, kissing my cheek before she ran off.

I smiled weakly, turning back to Troy. "Wanna talk about it?" I sighed, taking his hand and lacing our fingers. I felt my breathing hitch, just being so close to him. Being able to smell his amazing scent. It drove me wild. I wanted to do more than hold his hand!

"There's nothing really to talk about," He shrugged, squeezing my hand gently. His warm hand felt so amazing around mine. Like it was suppose to hold mine. "To be honest. I just need a friend."

"Well, you know I'm your best friend and I'm always here for you." I smiled. "Hang out with us this afternoon, we'll go chill at the beach."

"I'd like that, Brie." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. "And thank you for shouting me lunch, you didn't need to do that."

"I don't want you to feel like just because you have money you have to buy everything. If I wanna shout my best friend lunch I will." I smiled.

"Thank you," He nodded, kissing my cheek quickly. There goes my heart skipping beats again! "I think you're coming over for dinner tonight." He smiled. "I can kick your ass in a game of hoops."

"Oh, you're so on Bolton." I laughed. "I'll ask Mum if I can stay over, I don't think she'll care, but I may have to keep Mel with me." I sighed.

"I love having Melly over," He smiled, looking down at the now sleeping baby. "She's like a little sister and her and Mitch get along well."

I smiled and nodded. The only problem was that Troy and I were allowed to sleep in the same, due to the fact our parents trusted us. But, with Mel there? Nothing beyond spooning would happen; not that more than that ever happens anyway!

"She might not even have to though." I smiled. "And then we can stay up late and watch movies."

"Sounds amazing, Brie." He chuckled. "I got some new movies you might like."

"Like wh-"

"You two done?" Ally smiled, sitting down. "Good, cause I'm hungry."

"Lucky we were." I smiled, turning back to the table. I reluctantly let go of Troy's hand, getting my food out. Chicken!

"Did I hear something about a sleepover?" She smiled, taking a bite of her burger.

My eyes widened a little and I discreetly shook my head, watching as Troy ate a chip. "Didn't you say you had a party to go to tonight or something?"

"No-Oh," She nodded, picking up on my hint. "Yeah, I do."

I smiled, mouthing a 'thank you'. I started eating my own food, looking over at Troy. He looked so cute while he was eating! I didn't understand how it was possible for someone to be so perfect in every way. He was even cute while he sneezed or snored. Adorable!

"Isn't there a party next Friday?" He asked through his mouthful of food.

"Yuck, Troy!" I laughed. "Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk till you finish your mouthful!" I giggled, shoving him gently. He still had Mel! "And to answer your question; yes, yes there is."

"Are you going?" He smiled.

"She is," Ally answered before I could. "We have a sexy outfit picked out for her and everything, Bolton." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "A denim skirt, with leggings might I add and a purple shirt is hardly sexy." I laughed.

"I'm sure you'll pick up some lucky guy," Troy smiled, nudging me gently. "Whoever he is."

You! I want it to be you! I just smiled, hugging him with one arm. "Thank you, same goes for you. He'll be one lucky guy." I giggled.

"Hey!" He chuckled, tickling my side.

"No!" I laughed, dropping my arm. "Don't tickle me!" I giggled. "I have to eat, do you want me to spew on you?"

"Yuck!" He laughed, stopping. He shook his head, a smile on his face, as he went back to eating. "You have to be.. The grossest girl on the planet of the Earth." He chuckled, eating a chip.

"Hey! You love me," I smiled, before realizing what I'd said, my face turning as red as a tomato. I looked down at my food, eating a chip of my own.

"You know, you're lucky that I do." He chuckled. "Kidding, Brie. I do love you." He smiled, patting the top of my head.

"Don't pat me!" I laughed, throwing a chip at him. "I love you, too." I smiled. _Just.. Not in the way you think._ I thought. I jumped a little when I felt something warm hit my face. I looked down at my lap, a strange chip sitting there. "Did you just throw a chip at me, Bolton?"

"Nope," He smiled. "It was a fry." He chuckled. "And I chucked, not threw." He smiled.

"Mr. Technical, right here." Ally laughed. "Someone's in a good mood."

"My bestie is sleeping over tonight; what's not to be happy about?" Troy laughed. "And her little sister is drooling all over my front." He smiled.

"Awwww!" I giggled. "She's such a cutie, isn't she?" I smiled. I picked up a napkin, gently wiping Mel's face with it. She whimpered a little, rubbing her face against Troy's shirt. "Awwww, rub it in, Mel." I smiled, whispering.

"You're so lucky I wouldn't hurt you," He laughed. "Or Melly. You're both worth a bit of dribble." He smiled.

"As cute as you two lovebirds are," Ally started. My face turned bright red! "I think we should go for a walk. Outside in the sun."

"But, the sun buuuuurns!" I frowned. "I like it in the air conditioning."

"You have naturally tanned skin, bitch!" I laughed. "I don't, lets go outside."

"No swearing around my baby sister," I smiled. "But, fine. Lets go outside. Into the harsh, cancer causing sun." I laughed.

After we packed up all our stuff, left over food included, we headed out of the shopping centre. We headed down onto the beach side of the shopping centre. As we walked, we past couples running and people running with their dogs. Young kids were playing on the beach with their families. Everyone just looked really happy. Like me, I was happy! I was walking with my two best friends and my baby sister was asleep. What could be more perfect?

"Gab, isn't that your Mum?" I heard Ally ask.

I followed to where she was pointing, over to a hotel that was on the corner of the street. There was my Mum, standing outside a little café that was situated at the bottom floor of the hotel, along with a fish and chip shop and a little clothes boutique. It had the most adorable clothes! More hippy-like clothes. They were gorgeous.

"What the fuck is she doing there?" I muttered. My eyes widened and ducked behind a nearby bush, bringing Troy and Ally with me. "That was close!" I whispered. "Can you see her?" I asked Ally.

"She's talking," Ally nodded. "But I cant see who to." She sighed. "It kinda looks like a man."

"What?" I yelled, standing up. I groaned, stomping her foot "Fuck! Where is she?" I growled. "I cant believe she lied to me!"

"Gab, calm down," Ally nodded, standing up beside me. "I don't _know_ if it was a man. It just looked like a man."

"And you think your eyes were lying?"

"Calm down, please?" She sighed. "Why don't I go grab us an ice cream each and we'll sit here for a little while, waiting?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, chocolate please. Or mango if they have it."

She smiled, nodding as she rubbed my arm a little. "Troy? Chocolate?" She asked, laughing when he nodded like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I'll be back." She smiled, heading over to the ice cream stand.

"I cant believe my Mum!" I frowned. "If she is with a guy, so help me God." I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. It fell out of the bun! "She fucking dumps me with her daughter and then goes fucking some random guy in a hotel!" I ranted.

"Brie, calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! What if this was your Mum? What if she says 'Oh, take Mitch. I have to go have a 'business meeting' but you know.. I'm really gunna go fuck some guy!' I'm sure you'd be happy." I growled.

He just nodded, looking over at Mel. He was cute that way, he always made sure she was okay, lucky she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

I frowned, sitting beside him. I wrapped my tiny arms around one of his muscular ones that was showing, did I mention how much I love him wearing singlets? "You don't have to apologise, I'm sorry," I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Its understandable, Brie," He nodded, kissing the top of my head. " I probably would be the same if it was my Mum."

I nodded, sighing a little "Maybe I'd prefer if she was a lesbian." He let out a loud laugh, making me frown a little, hitting him on the chest. "Don't laugh at it!"

"Ow! Okay, okay," He managed, trying to stifle his laugh. "Wh-Why would you prefer your Mum be a lesbian?"

"Because," I frowned. "I like it just being my Mum, Mel and I. I know if she was a lesbian she'd be too afraid to tell me and by the time she does I'll have saved up and moved out."

"Moved out to where?"

"I'm not really moving out," I smiled. "I have school and stuff, I have needs to pay for."

"You mean an eighty dollar phone bill and some fashion course?" He laughed.

"Along with.. Other stuff." I smiled.

"Oh my god! Gab, it was a guy!" Ally called out, running over to us. "I just saw them kissing outside the building and.. Your Mum.. She had.."

"She had what?" I asked, standing up. "Ally, what did she have?'

"She had sex hair!"

I swear my jaw dropped. "I think my Mum's sleeping around."

_**Lol, what did you guys think? I thought this was a good place to stop :P.. Do you think I should continue? I have up to chapter seven written up, so you guys have to let me know if I should continue! **_

_**You guys have to let me know what you think though! So review and remember.. You get a preview! **_

_**Oh! And who do you think Gabi's Mum was with? It'll play a big part in this story ;D **_


	2. More Than A Best Friend?

_**AHHH! I cant believe this you guys! 18 reviews? On the first chapter? Oh my god! I cant believe it! This is why I update quickly lol cause you guys make me smile by giving me such a great feel about the story and it makes me enjoy it more! I just cant get over all the reviews lol**_

_**I know I only updated yesterday, which was awesome- better reviews than I expected lol, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Plus I'm up to chapter eight, which is good, for now lol**_

_**Anyway, read on! I hope you all enjoy and I promise.. If I get 18 or more reviews on this chapter in the next couple of days? I will update by the end of the week! :D **_

_**Get reading! Enjoy! Lol **_

**More Than A Best Friend? **

_**No-One's POV**_

"So, Troy, how was your afternoon?" Lucille smiled over at her son.

He was sitting on the other side of the bench, eating some freshly made _ANZAC_ biscuits (_**Ever had one? AMAZING!**_) that were probably going to ruin his dinner. But, against Lucille's wishes, he still decided to eat them.

"It was okay," He mumbled through his mouthful. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at work," Lucille nodded, putting a baking tray, filled with vegetables in the oven. "Why's that my troubled son?" She asked, walking over and standing beside Troy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I just wanted to talk to him, doesn't matter." He shrugged, picking up another biscuit.

Lucille grabbed it just as he was about to put it in his mouth, putting the still slightly warm biscuit back on the cooling rack in front of them. "You can talk to me." She offered.

"No offence Mum, but I'd rather talk to Dad." He sighed. "But, I love you." He nodded, hugging his Mum. "Don't ever go become a lesbian."

"What are you talking about, Troy?" She sighed. "Troy, is something happening at school? Or do you know something I don't?" She asked, worried about her son's behavior. "What's Shane done?"

"No, nothing. I haven't spoken to Shane for days." He sighed. "Gabi's worried about her Mum."

"Oh, baby boy," Lucille sighed. She kissed the side of his head, tightening her arms around his muscular frame. Even though he was nearly eighteen, only a few years off being legal, she'd never forget the day that Troy was born and she still saw him as the tiny bundle that was wrapped in blue when the doctor handed him to her. "Why don't I have a talk to Maria tonight? Tell her Gabi's worried."

"No!" He exclaimed. "I mean.. Uh, no, Mumma," He sighed. "Thanks anyway." He smiled weakly, hugging his Mum. He may have been a grown boy but he still loved his Mumma's hugs. "Gabi's staying over tonight.. If that's okay, of course."

"Its fine," Lucille laughed. "Is it just her? Or Ally as well."

"No, just Brie," He smiled. "Ally has a party or something to go to." He nodded, before hearing an 'Awwwwwww!' coming from behind him. "Please don't tell me that's Gabi."

"Troy's getting hugs of his Mummy!"

"It is," Lucille laughed. "My baby boy." She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Mum," Troy groaned, pulling away. "Don't make fun! I love my Mum's hugs." He nodded towards Gabriella, who was standing in the kitchen doorway with her hair up, a new singlet on and her denim short shorts. The sight of her made Troy's heart skip a beat.

"Its okay, baby." She laughed, walking over and sitting beside him. "Ooooh, biscuit!" She smiled, reaching out for a biscuit.

"Uh-uh!" Lucille warned, smacking her hand lightly. "Troy can get away with it because he's a boy and somehow has a bottomless pit of a stomach. I know how much you can, or rather _cant_, eat, Missy." She smiled.

"Unfair," Gabriella pouted. "Troy shouldn't be a pig."

"Hey! Since when did it become pick on Troy day?" Troy frowned, resting his chin on his hand, his elbows resting on the bench. Gabriella giggled, hugging him. "Hugs don't make it better." He mumbled.

"What about a kiss?" She laughed. "Mwuah, mwuah, mwuah!" She giggled, trying to kiss his cheek. Neither of them realizing how much the other actually wanted the kiss to be real.

"Don't!" He laughed "I know you love me and all but I don't want your girl germs." He chuckled, looking over at her. He saw her face had paled slightly. "Hey, what's wrong? I was only joking, I know you don't have girl germs." He smiled.

"I-I know," She laughed nervously. "I totally knew you were joking.. About the whole thing." She smiled. She let out a breath when she heard her Mum walk in, Mel stumbling in behind her. "Thank god." She muttered, looking away from Troy.

"Melly!" Troy smiled, getting up and walking over to pick Mel up. "Hello, gorgeous girl. How are you, cutie?" He laughed, hugging her tiny frame, her little arms wrapping around his neck.

"Gee, I loved my welcome like that." Gabriella muttered, standing up. "I'm going to put my bags upstairs." She said, walking past everyone, heading up the stairs to Troy's kitchen. She'd always loved the Bolton house. It was big.. Big enough for her to be on one side and Jack on the other. She heard the Mum's in the house talking away, a pair of footsteps following behind her. "Don't follow me, Bolton."

"How did you know I was following you?" He asked

"I can hear you stepping?" She rolled her eyes. She let out a laugh when his arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and walking towards his room.

"Thank you for laughing," He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a nice welcome. I was just talking to my Mum." He sighed, walking into his room. He smiled as he chucked Gabriella on his king-sized bed, letting out a laugh when she squealed. He jumped onto the soft, Lakers doona beside her, laying back against the bed. "Ahhhh, comfy!"

"I have to say, your bed is pretty amazing." Gabriella smiled, rolling on her stomach. "And chucking me was mean!" She laughed. "So was saying I have girl germs! And just generally being mean!"

_Wait up, Gabriella! Think back to what you just said.. He's mean. What do they say when a guy is mean to a girl? They like them! Noooo, he cant like me! I'm just.. Gabriella. _

"Suck it up, princess," He laughed, gently shoving her. "You know I love you."

Gabriella felt the heat in her neck rise instantly. She couldn't shake off the feeling that, just maybe, he meant it in a not-friend way. She smiled over at him, rolling closer to him. "I love you, too." She giggled. "What are we having for dinner? I'm starving!"

_I love a girl that eats properly!_ Troy thought as a smile graced his gorgeous features, his eyes sparkling. "Roast, yummmmm!"

"YUMM!" Gabriella laughed, resting her chin on her hands. "It better be pork."

"I think you're in luck, Montez." He smiled. "And I booked the theatre room for just the two of us tonight."

"No annoying brothers to interrupt?" Gabriella giggled.

"Nope, Shane's never home anyway and Mum was gunna take Mitch to the hotel to visit Dad tonight." He smiled.

"Oooooh, we've got the _whole house_ to ourselves, we could get up to some trouble." She giggled. "Naughty trouble."

"Is there any other kind?" He chuckled.

**xTeenageDramasx **

"So, how was your day kids?" Maria asked, looking between her daughter and the young male sitting on the opposite side of the table. Lucille was to one side of her, Mitch sitting next to Troy, Troy sitting next to Gabriella and Maria and Mel on the other side of the rectangular, wooden dining table.

"Fine," Gabriella muttered. She stabbed a piece of the cut up pork that was on her plate, shoving the piece in her mouth.

"Gabriella, you've been stroppy with me all afternoon." Maria sighed. "What did I do?"

"You tell me," Gabriella muttered. "How was your 'lunch'?"

"Fine," Maria nodded.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? 'Fine'. That's always the answer!" She nearly yelled. Her anger getting the best of her.

"Gabriella Anne, don't start. Not in front of our friends." Maria sighed, shaking her head as she sat her knife and fork down.

"Well I wa-" She started before she felt a gentle squeeze on her right knee. She sighed, looking over at Troy who was giving her a 'You don't wanna do this' look. She just nodded, sitting her own cutlery down. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She muttered, getting up and walking away from the dining room table.

She knew if she stayed there that she'd explode at her Mum, and what if what they saw today _was_ nothing more than.. Just _a meeting_? On top of that.. She needed to pee. Once she'd finished, and washed up in the bathroom she headed to Troy's room, walking out on the balcony. His balcony wound around the side of the house, leading to another balcony door that went into his _massive_ walk-in cupboard. Every teenage girls dream! She was lucky, she could come here whenever she wanted and pretend that it was hers. It had heaps of her clothes in there anyway. It had enough room for about.. A billion pieces of clothing and then shoe racks and drawers. It was the biggest cupboard Gabriella had ever seen! She sat down on against the wall, resting her head back as she looked up at the star-filled sky.

At that moment in time she wanted a shooting star to fly by so she could wish for something better.. A more simple life. Its not like she was abused at home or was a complete outcast but, she only had a few friends, she never felt any good at anything, like any normal teenager she was picked on at school and her family life wasn't exactly ideal. Her Dad wasn't around and her Mum might as well be off somewhere like her Dad. It was like her and Mel were just two kids living in a paid for house.

She rolled her head over towards the balcony door when she heard little voices, smiling when she saw Mitch holding Mel's hand as she carefully stepped out onto the balcony.

"Zabi!" She said excitedly when she saw her big sister.

Gabriella laughed, holding her arms out to the two, little toddlers. "Hey Mel, Mitch." She smiled, hugging them as they ran over, into her arms. "How did you get up here?"

"Twoy!" Mitch exclaimed, pointing to the balcony door.

Gabriella laughed, looking over at the door. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Bolton." She called.

"Come out, Bowton!" Mitch laughed in his little, over excited, three year old voice.

"You're a Bolton, too, goose." Gabriella laughed, tickling his stomach. She looked over when someone, obviously Troy, sat beside her. She started tickling Mel's little tummy, pushing her legs together a little so they didn't fall backwards. Both of the tiny kids were laughing, in return making Gabriella and Troy laugh at how cute it sounded.

"S-Stop Za-Zabi!" Mel got out between her little giggles.

"Say you love me first," Gabriella laughed. "Both of you."

"I-I does love Zabi!" Mel giggled.

"A-And so does I love Gabi, too!" Mitch laughed.

"Awwww!" Gabriella laughed, as she stopped tickling them, hugging them instead. "I love you guys, too!"

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, finally speaking up. He wound his arm around Gabriella's waist, slightly moving closer to her.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just had to get away from my Mum." She sighed. "I know, that sounds terrible. But, its true."

Troy nodded, his eyes focused on the two little kids that were chatting away, something about the stars. "I understand that," He nodded. "My Mum's always around.. Sometimes I just wanna get away from her.. Talk to my Dad," He smiled slightly. "But I still love her. Its nothing against them."

"Exactly," Gabriella nodded. "That's all I want. Is to get away from the whore for a while."

"You don't know if what Ally saw was right," Troy sighed. "Your Mum very well could've been doing.. Stuff? With a guy.. But we don't know."

"Ally wouldn't lie." Gabriella said simply.

"I didn't mean it that way," Troy sighed. "I just mean.. She couldn't even tell us what the guy looked like an-"

"Troy, its okay," Gabriella sighed. "Just, stop." She laughed a little.

"Kids!" They heard Maria's voice call out.

"Out on the balcony, Ms Montez!" Troy called, looking towards the balcony doors. He smiled politely when she stepped outside, walking over to them. "I found the terrible twosome and their leader." He joked.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, hitting his chest gently. "You're so mean to me." She pouted.

"Thank you, Troy," Maria smiled. "I just came to grab Mel and then I was heading home. Gabriella, what time will you be home tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because, you're my daughter and I want to know when you'll be home." Maria nodded, picking Mel up, resting her on her hip. "Stop being smart with me or you can come home now."

Gabriella groaned, banging her head back against the wall. "I'll probably go to the beach or something with Troy and Ally, so.. Tomorrow night sometime."

"I'll call you tomorrow to see what you're doing." Maria nodded. "Good night. I love you, Gabi." She smiled, heading inside.

"I love you, too." Gabriella muttered. "Now she's gone.. Lets have some fun."

"You don't wanna talk?" Troy frowned.

"No, she's gone now so I can smile and be happy. Talking about her wont do that." Gabriella shrugged, standing up and holding her hands out to her best friend.

"You should talk to her eventually." He nodded, taking her tiny hands, pulling himself from the ground to stand in front of her. "Tell her about what happened today. What you saw. "

"I will." She sighed. "Please, just drop it?"

He sighed, nodding. "But, you better not be all pouty while we're watching the movie. Or I'll hurt you." He chuckled.

She cracked a smile, shoving him lightly. "I have no doubt in that." She teased, running into his bedroom. "Come catch me, Bolton!" She laughed.

He laughed, chasing after her. "Get back here, Montez!" He laughed, following her into his walk-in cupboard. They both laughed as he chased her around the balcony and back into the house. Troy, having a stronger athletic build, didn't take long to catch up to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as they fell onto his bed.

Their laughs were still ringing around the room as they laid, sprawled out on the Lakers bedspread. Gabriella was laid on her side, facing Troy, while he laid on his back. He laughed, letting his head fall to the side to look at her, rolling on his side slowly. "You're too easy." He chuckled, his breath slightly irregular.

"Don't be mean!" She giggled, her breathing the tiniest bit more irregular than Troy's. "Man, I need to workout more!"

The first image that popped into Troy's head was Gabriella, her tanned skin with a light layer of sweat glistening off it as she either ran under the hot sun, done some sit ups or even?.. Arched her back as their bodies moved together, him thrusting in and out of her as their moans filled the air. _What? Sex is an exercise! You burn up to two hundred calories, or something like that, during sex._ He thought.

He felt his pants tighten a little as he imagined her moaning his name, her nails digging into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, pulling him out of his little dream. "Did you hear me?"

"Whoa, don't yell Brie." He chuckled. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

She laughed, moving to straddle his waist, poking his side. "What about, Bolton?" She laughed. "What was so important it refrained you from listening to me?" She laughed, as she kept poking his sides.

"Don't!" He chuckled, trying to stop her hands. He grabbed her small hands in his, rolling them over so he was leaning above her. He laughed, sliding her hands above her head. "What are you gunna do now, Montez?" He chuckled.

She laughed, trying to pull her hands from his. "I-I'll get you." She giggled. "Argh! Let me go, Bolton!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope," He chuckled. "I'm gunna tease you for tickling me." He laughed. He leant down, gently grabbing the material of her shirt between his teeth, pulling on it lightly, causing one of the buttons to gently pull out of its button hole.

To Troy, he was starting to fulfill his dream of being with Gabriella. Maybe if he done an amazing job of teasing her now she'd want more, then they'd eventually sleep together and become a couple. Only, he didn't know that Gabriella wanted the same thing and all he needed to do was ask her out and she'd be his. Not to say that she minded where he was going with his current actions.

He ran his tongue lightly along her skin, kissing along her collarbone, nipping lightly at her skin as he worked his way up to her neck. He smiled against her tanned skin as a light moan escaped her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, like in his dream, and she pulled him down closer to her.

"That's unfair." She whispered.

He smiled, pulling away from her skin, looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "What's unfair?" He whispered back, nudging his nose against hers.

"I didn't tease you like that," She smiled, still whispering.

He smiled, brushing his lips against hers softly, smiling when she reacted, trying to kiss him back. He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, his smile widening when she moaned lightly, trying to kiss him. When he was satisfied that she wanted him he kissed her properly, Gabriella kissing him back straight away.

Gabriella slightly pulled her butt off the bedspread, rubbing herself against his slightly tented pants. They both moaned at the contact, Troy running his tongue along her bottom lip again, slipping his tongue in her mouth when she allowed him access. His hand traveled down her side slowly, slipping under her shirt. He slid it up her toned stomach slowly, gently squeezing her left breast through her bra, causing another moan to escape Gabriella's lips.

"Troy!" Lucille called.

Gabriella quickly pushed Troy off her, sitting up quickly as she pulled her shirt down, fixing her hair. Troy groaned, falling back against the bedspread, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Mum?" He called back.

She smiled, poking her head in his doorway. "I'm taking Mitch out now, don't get up to too much trouble you two." She laughed.

Gabriella laughed a little, turning slightly to look at her. "We wont, Lucille." She smiled.

"Bye, kids. Love you." She smiled, before she disappeared.

"Love you, too." Gabriella smiled.

"Bye, Mum! Love you, too." Troy called after her.

Gabriella sighed a little, turning around to face Troy. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"We cant pretend like nothing happened, Troy." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I just kissed my best friend!"

_**Did you guys like it? It took me ageeeeees to write lol. Mainly cause I've been busy :D Let me know what you think!**_

_**Remember review and you get a preview! :D **_


	3. Falling In Love With A Bolton

_**Hey everyone, here's my new chapter! Sorry, a lot of people said they wanted to see how the talk with Gabriella and her Mum and also Gabriella and Troy went but I actually hadn't written it in :S These are all pre-written. But, I hope you all love this still. **_

_**This story? Has 36 reviews for two chapters! I.. Am so fucking happy about that! I really hope I get another 18 reviews! Lol they make me soo happy! :D And Chri5tin3 knows that I need those reviews ;D lol which is why I wanna give this chapter to her! I hate misunderstandings so this is my apology! **_

_**Also, I just co-wrote a one shot with Rac4hel414, an awesome writer, its called 'Last Kiss' and I recommend you all go read it! **_

_**Now, read on! Review? **_

**Falling In Love With A Bolton **

"What?"

"Shhh," I groaned, looking around the slightly crowded corridor. "_No one_ can know about this."

"Why are you telling me?" She smirked, turning to her locker, her caramel blonde hair flicking slightly in the pony tail she had it in. "The biggest gossip in school."

"Ally," I rolled my eyes, leaning my back against the cold metal of the locker. "You're my best friend, why would I not tell you?"

"Because, Gabs," She laughed, pulling out her fresh, unopened math text book, considering it's half way through the school year- that isn't a very good thing. "You and Troy have all your little secrets I don't know why you'd tell me this."

"You mean our 'don't tell Ally we put salt in her coffee instead of sugar' secrets?" I laughed.

"Hey!" She pouted, slamming her locker closed. I flinched at the sound, laughing a little as she glared at me. "That's mean, and I might just tell the whole of East High now that you and Mr. Golden Boy made out and he felt you up." She smirked.

"No," I groaned. "Please! Don't do that."

"What do I get if I don't?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead a little. "Ummm, college break is coming up. I can talk to Shane for you." I smiled. See, Ally clearly has a thing for Shane, Troy's older brother, and she's been wanting him to 'notice' her for ages. What she doesn't realise? Is he feels the exact same way about her. They were both just too stupid to realise. I laughed when her head snapped around, looking straight into my eyes to see if I was lying. "I promise you."

"Since you are pretty chummy with the Bolton clan," She started, putting a finger to her chin. "I suppose it is possible."

"It is very possible, Mendler." I laughed, leading her to homeroom. "Are you excited for the party tonight?" I smiled.

"Fuck yeah," She laughed. "Free drinks, hot guys and great music, there's no way I'd miss it," She smiled. We headed into homeroom, sitting in our chairs near the window. Ally in front of me. She turned around, smiling at me. "Are you and Bolton gunna fuck?"

"No!" I groaned. "I didn't tell you that we kissed so you could hassle me about sleeping with him." I shook my head, folding the corner of a piece of paper in my notebook. "Plus, he was teasing me, how do I know he wasn't just kissing me because of that?"

"You said the only reason that you guys didn't keep going is because his Mum interrupted you," She shrugged. "I don't think he would've groped you if he didn't want to." She laughed.

I went to argue back when I saw Troy walk in, his friends following him, laughing at something he said. I stopped, my lips pulling into a smile the more I watched him, the way his blue eyes sparkled and his hair sat perfectly, framing his gorgeous, well defined face. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel downwards, his muscles showing through his sleeves and his chest and abs slightly being seen through the thin material. I felt my underwear become slightly wet as my eyes traveled down further. When I rubbed against him the other night.. It felt _so_ big! It literally made me wet just thinking about it. I looked towards Ally when he looked towards me, groaning when I noticed a massive smile plastered on her face. Why did I tell her?

"No, dude," I heard Troy laugh, sitting beside me. He was so close I could smell his cologne. "I cant miss the game tonight. I'll just get to the party a little later."

"Man, I'm sure you ca-"

"Do you remember who the coach is? And that he has every right to kick my ass." He shook his head. "Especially since he took up coaching the team just so he could say 'that's my son.. The basketball guy'."

"That doesn't mean you owe him anything," Mike (_**I like my OC's!**_), Troy's friend, laughed. "He would in fact owe you something if he took the job just to show you off to people."

"Yeah, but, if I stuff up-"

"Which rarely ever happens," He pointed out.

"I said _if_ I stuff up," Troy shook his head. "Then he has my head on a plate and it comes back on me. Moral of the story? I can't skip the game and plus you have other friends." He chuckled. "It doesn't start till seven and my game finishes at seven thirty. You can make it without me for an hour, I'm sure." I laughed.

"Maybe," Mike muttered, turning around in his seat.

I drummed my fingers lightly against my cheek, letting out a long breath as I listened to the teacher. I looked down feeling something lightly hit my arm, unfolding the messily folded piece of paper on my desk.

_You look as bored as I feel -T x_

I smiled a little, as I started to write a reply. I thought it might've been awkward between us, not knowing Troy's feelings to what happened the other night. Yeah, we hadn't spoken in that long. Club meetings, training, etc. etc. kept us from talking. But, I felt a weight lifted as soon as I read the note.

_Its only boring looking at your face, Bolton. G x_

I smiled, biting my lip a little as I slid it over to his desk. My heart started racing a little more when only a few seconds later the paper was back on my desk, he knew I was kidding, right?

_You weren't saying that the other night when you were basically sucking on it ;) -T x_

I felt my cheeks turn bright red, leaning over and hitting his arm as best I could without falling off my chair. He laughed lightly, pushing me gently. I didn't even have a comeback for that! Luckily the bell rang and I didn't have to look like a dick.

I shoved the note in my pocket, smiling as I stood up, pulling my bag strap onto my shoulder.

"Are you coming to my game tonight?" Troy smiled towards me.

"You think I'd miss it?" I laughed. "Of course I'll be there, Wildcat. I wouldn't miss it" I smiled.

"Thanks," He smiled. "I'll see you in free, Brie." He laughed, before he headed out.

I smiled, watching as he ran out. I snapped out of it when Ally's face was staring straight to my face. "Since when did you become so.. So.. So.. Infatuated with Bolton? What happened to the three musketeers?"

"We'll still be the three musketeers, Al." I laughed, heading for the door. "Calm down, okay? You're my best friend and you'll have your own Bolton soon." I smiled.

"Yeah, I better." She muttered as we headed to class.

**TeenagexDramas**

I smiled, flipping the page of the book I was reading. It was a gorgeous book and had me so intrigued in it that I didn't even notice anyone was on the rooftop with me till it was quite rudely pulled from my hands.

"Hey!"

"Beastly, hmmm," Troy murmured, sitting beside me on the concrete. "Interesting, Miss Montez."

"It was," I muttered, pulling it from his hands. "Until you stole it off me." I shook my head, going back to reading.

"You know," He started. "I go out of my way to haul myself up those stairs which are aching my already sore, training dead legs just to see you and all you can do is read," He teased dramatically, spinning around, putting his legs up on the chair, his bag behind his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Montez." He sighed, closing his eyes.

I giggled, sitting my book on my bag before I laid down, resting my head on his chest. "Are you excited for the game tonight?" I smiled, taking his hand that was running through my hair, playing with his fingers. We done this sort of stuff!

"I'll have my biggest fan there, of course I am."

I looked up at him, covering my eyes from the sun. "Troy," I smiled weakly. "W-We should talk," I nodded. "About what happened the other night."

"We kissed, what else is there to say?"

"Well," I sighed, sitting up, facing him. "How about what you feel about it?"

He shrugged, leaning up on his elbows and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked as he squinted his eyes to block out some of the sun. "What if I said I enjoyed it?"

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from smiling too goofily. "Well, then I would say that I'm glad you don't think I'm such a terrible kisser," I giggled, pulling my knees towards my chest. "But, I'd also have to say that I don't wanna ruin our friendship and I don't know what we should do." I frowned, resting my chin on my knee.

"And I'd say I agree." He sighed, sitting up properly, taking my hand and lacing our fingers. "Can you promise me something though?"

I nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "I-I don't want this to ruin us," He sighed. "We have.. An amazing friendship and we cant let one kiss, that we both enjoyed," He smiled. "Ruin everything we've been building up," He nodded. "And.. I-If there is a chance that in the future, when we're a little older, that we can maybe give it a shot if we still have feelings."

"I promise," I smiled, kissing the back of his hand. "As long as you promise to escort me to this amazing party tonight." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can promise that, Brie." He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved!" I smiled, pulling my bag closer. "I told Ally about the kiss," I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction as I pulled my lunch box out of my bag, unzipping it. "Well, mini make out session."

"She would've had a field trip with that," He laughed, pulling his own lunch box out. We loved our lunch boxes! Especially since he had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one and I had a Care bears one. "What did she say?"

I handed him my pudding cup as he handed me his chicken sandwich. "She basically blackmailed me into getting her a date with Shane in exchange of not saying anything," I laughed. "Too bad she doesn't realise that she could just ask him herself."

"He was going on about her the other night when I finally got to speak to him on the phone," Troy laughed, starting to eat the chocolate pudding. "Saying how he was going to man up these holiday's and talk to her."

"He's more chicken than this sandwich," I giggled, before I took a bite. "Yumm! If he tastes half as good though," I joked.

"Hey!" Troy pouted. "I'd like to think I'd have a chance at being tasted before my brother."

I smiled, biting my lip after I swallowed my mouthful. "If you're lucky, Bolton." I winked, laughing when he nearly stopped breathing, and almost.. _Almost_ dropping the pudding in his hand. He loved his chocolate though and I knew he wouldn't let it drop.

"Wh-What?"

I smiled, sitting the sandwich down, leaning over and biting his bottom lip lightly. "I said," I whispered, kissing him quickly. "If you're lucky, Bolton." I smiled before I kissed him properly.

I smiled as he kissed back, feeling both his hands buried in my hair. He put me before chocolate? I moved so I was straddling his waist. Okay, so maybe thinking about him most of the day and, well, ever since the kiss was a bad idea. I mean, making myself hold off was a bad idea. I pushed him back against the ground, moving my hands from his jaw down, I ran them down his chest, underneath his shirt and up his well toned abs.

I moaned lightly when I felt his strong hand massage my inner thigh, it felt amazing, his hand so close to my most private area. I could only imagine what it felt like to be touched all over by his strong, big hands.

"I'm so wet," I mumbled against his lips, giggling lightly when he groaned, pulling at my shirt.

"You make me so hard," He groaned as he dropped my shirt, his hands finding their way up my sides, and to my boobs.

"I'm glad I have that affect on you," I moaned, pulling at his shirt. I leant down once it was off, kissing his neck as he slipped his hands under my bra, pushing the material up as he massaged my boobs. I moaned against his neck, biting lightly as I rubbed myself against him again. He seemed to enjoy that. I knew by the moans that left his mouth.

I felt his hands come in contact with the top of my shorts, making me even more wet in anticipation. I groaned as he started to undo my pants, the bell ringing at the same time. "Fuck," He mumbled. "Lets ignore it."

"We cant," I sighed, pulling away. "You have gym with your Dad. If you're missing he'll send out a search party."

"I swear to god," He groaned. "I'm going to hurt my Dad, he keeps interrupting my life."

I laughed a little, fixing myself up before I chucked his shirt to him. "How does he have enough time to run a massive hotel _and_ be a gym coach to a bunch of hormonal, whiny boys?" I giggled.

"Hey!" He laughed, tickling my sides, causing me to giggle and squirm as I tried to pull my shirt down. "That's not very nice, Montez."

"Did I mention your name, did I?" I laughed, standing up off him. "Get dressed, Bolton." I smiled.

"I will, Montez," He smiled. "Unfortunately." He laughed, pulling his shirt on. "I didn't even get to finish my pudding!"

"Awww, poor Troy." I said sarcastically, picking my bag up "Come on, we can eat and walk." I laughed, picking my sandwich up.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled, picking his stuff up. "Nice boobs by the way," He smiled, nudging my shoulder gently as we headed down the stairs.

I blushed, eating some of my sandwich. "You have a nice chest, I cant wait to dig my nails into it." I winked, heading into the building, swaying my hips a little as I walked in front of him.

**TeenagexDramas**

"GO, WILDCAT!" I shouted, jumping up and down as Troy ran down the court of the East High gym.

"Why did I have to come?" Ally groaned from beside me, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To support your best friend," I shook my head. "YES!" I screamed when Troy scored a goal. I smiled, jumping again as I clapped. I laughed, poking my tongue out at Troy when he poked his out at me. It was silly and a lot of people probably thought Troy was rude, but it was our little thing.

"I could support him while I'm happily getting drunk," She muttered, checking her phone. Most likely to know what time it was.

I shook my head, sitting beside her. "Fine, go. Even though the game has about five minutes to go." I sighed. "But, I'll let Troy know that you'd rather pick alcohol over seeing him win." I shrugged, crossing my legs.

"Thank you!" She smiled, kissing my cheek before she stood up, straightening her dress out. "I'll save you a cruiser."

I watched as her sparkly butt swayed out of the gym, her caramel-y blonde hair swaying half way down her back. I'd kill to look like her! I frowned, looking down at my outfit, pulling at my daggy shirt and skinny jeans, suddenly feeling self conscious. I hardly ever did, but with this sudden obsession with Troy I suddenly felt.. Not good enough. I looked up at the clock. _3.12_ was written up on the clock, going down every second. Duh! it's a clock. I picked my bag up off the floor, quickly running down the bleacher steps, quickly heading towards the girls bathroom of the gym.

**TeenagexDramas**

I sighed, heading out of the guys locker room, looking around for Gabriella. I noticed her running towards the bathroom just before the game had finished and got kind of worried. Then realised it may have been something like her monthly visitor. I bit my lip, looking around the quickly emptying gym. I was really happy that we'd won, 90-72, but I couldn't enjoy it without my best friend! I pulled my phone out of my pocket, gently sliding it up so I didn't break it even more than I already had, I really needed a new one!

_Hey, Brie. I'm waiting for you. I'm even showered and waiting to escort your gorgeous self to the party ;) -T x_

I'd just pressed send when I saw the door to the girls bathroom open, a very pale Gabriella emerging. "Brie?" I frowned, running over to as she stumbled a little, her hand flying to her head. "Gabriella?" I panicked, resting my hands on her arms gently to hold her slightly shaking body upright.

"Huh?" She mumbled, bringing her head up slowly, her eyes were glassed over, as if she'd just been crying.

"What happened? Have you been crying?" I frowned, wrapping my arm around her waist, leading her over to the bleachers.

"I-I just felt a little sick." She nodded, leaning against me slightly. She felt like she was slightly hesitant, but didn't have the complete strength to fight against me. Why would she be fighting?

I frowned, feeling her forehead, which was kind of warm. Her breathing was irregular and, even though it was only slight, her breath didn't smell as fresh as it did before. "Did you throw up?" I frowned.

"Yeah," She sighed, standing up. "I'm gunna go home." She nodded, fixing her bag strap on her shoulder.

"Sleep it off."

"Let me drive you," I nodded, standing up quickly. "I'll stay." I nodded, putting my arm around her waist, I didn't want her driving!

"No, it's okay," She shook her head, pulling away from me.

I frowned. Why was she pulling away? "Brie," I frowned. "I'm worried."

"I'm fine," She nodded, kissing my cheek. "Have fun at the party." She smiled weakly. I frowned as I watched her walk out. She seemed fine looking at her from behind, but I could see in her eyes that she looked upset. She was my best friend and I knew what she felt, when she felt it. It was apart of the job. There was only one thing I could do.

**TeenagexDramas**

I sighed, pulling my blanket closer to my body. After I'd left Troy at the gym? I went straight home and had a warm shower, maybe throwing up again. I made sure I brushed my teeth so my Mum couldn't tell, before I went and got into bed. I'd stood in front of the mirror, after my shower, for about twenty minutes, examining myself. My muffin top and my hair that stuck up everywhere, my flabby arms. I'd never noticed it before, why now?

I'd locked my room and turned the lights off, I was just about to start crying when Charlie and Sam crashed, yeah, I was watching Charlie St. Cloud. But, it got interrupted by a light knock on my balcony doors, followed by them slowly opening. I knew who it was even before I saw them. Why was he here?

"Hey, Brie." He smiled weakly.

I could tell that look anywhere. He was worried, he wasn't dumb and I knew he would've picked up on my behavior at the gym earlier. I smiled weakly, waving a little as he walked over. "What are you doing here? You should be at the party, celebrating."

"I'd have a much better time here with my best friend," He smiled, sitting beside me, sitting a bag beside my bed. "Why did you walk off, Brie?" He frowned, taking my hand.

I smiled weakly and shook my head.. I didn't want to tell him! "I just felt sick, girl problems," I smiled. "Nothing really."

"Brie," He smiled. "You should've just told me that! Instead of making me freak out like I did. I called All-"

"Noooo," I groaned. "A drunk Ally is the last thing I need right now." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. She was seriously the worst drunk! She'd cling to you and hug you.. Annoying!

"Its okay," He laughed. "She didn't pick up, I'd say she's fucking someone by now. But, its okay, I know exactly what you need." He smiled, reaching over the side of the bed, picking his bag up.

I watched as he pulled out a block of peppermint chocolate, some coconut sorbet and a season of 'The L Word'. "Troy, you really shouldn't have." I smiled weakly. I meant it! If I was going to start looking good then I wouldn't be able to eat this stuff! But, I didn't want Troy to click on to what I was doing.

"I wanted to though," He smiled, sitting his bag down. "Now, lets get this ga- lovely actor off your screen and put on some sex." He laughed, standing up and walking over to the TV. I felt like melting when he laughed. When he smiled! It all made me feel not good enough, but, I was so confused as to why now? I'd always felt good enough around Troy!

I laughed, a real laugh, I couldn't help it! He was just so amazing and made me feel better just looking at him. "Lucky you caught yourself there mister." I smiled, opening the sorbet. "I don't have a spoon." I frowned. "And I don't wanna go downstairs cause Mum will interrogate me and ask me if I wa-"

"If you what?" He smiled, walking back over to me, reaching into his bag, pulling out a couple of spoons, one each.

"I-If I wa-" Want to eat dinner. I couldn't say that! He'd wonder why I hadn't eaten the house down yet. "Wa-Wanted to watch a movie with her and Mel instead." Nice save!

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" He chuckled, sliding under the covers beside me, handing me a spoon.

I smiled. "You're the best, you know that? Ditching a party with all your friends, that's celebrating you, to sit, watch movies and eat junk food with me."

"You're the only friend I need," He smiled. "I don't care if Mike yells at me." He chuckled, eating some of the sorbet.

I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder. "Now that's a true friend right there," I laughed, eating some of the sorbet, enjoying the cold as it ran down the back of my throat. I loved food, why did Troy make such a big impact on me that I didn't want to eat it? "Have you been catching up on episodes, Mr. Bolton?" I smiled, as they DVD came on.

"Maybe," He laughed. "After Tim and Jenny got back together I had to make sure she became a lesbian again."

"Hey! I haven't seen that far yet," I laughed. "And I want them to get back together!"

"Well, you have to wait and see, 'cause I know what happens." He chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Unfair!" I laughed, eating some more. "I didn't think you'd actually watch that far," I smiled, eating some more sorbet. It was so good! And not too fattening.

"Well, I did, so ner!" He laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Watch it, Bolton. I'll bite it off." I smiled, pressing play on my remote. "Which I'm sure you'd love." I laughed.

"Oh, defiantly," He chuckled. "Just thinking about it makes me wanna jizz." He said sarcastically. "You and my tongue." He moaned jokingly. "Oh, fuck, Brie."

"Stop!" I laughed, hitting his chest lightly. "Don't tease me." I smiled. "I'm sick!" I pouted.

"Oh, right," He nodded, a smile on his face. "I forgot about your 'sickness'.." he laughed. "Will this help?" He smiled, before his hand came in contact with my side, tickling it.

"No!" I laughed. "D-Don't! Please!" I giggled, squirming away from him.

"Get back here, Montez." He laughed. "I promise I wont tickle you." He smiled. I smiled, moving closer to him again, cuddling into his side as I rested my head on his shoulder. Maybe I didn't need to starve myself, Troy loved me! I was just being silly.. And I was defiantly falling in love with a Bolton.

_**I thought this chapter was soo cute! And I hope you all thought it was cute enough to review! :D These constant updates can keep happening if I keep getting 18 (or more) reviews a chapter, believe me they soo encourage me to write! :D **_

_**Anyone seen 'Black Swan'? Man, that's some fucked up shit. I don't like scary movies but I really recommend that! Anyway, thank you all so much! Remember.. Review and you get a preview!**_

_**Does everyone like the direction this story is taking?**_

_**Oh! And I'm thinking about doing a quiz section. I'll ask questions, like, about my stories right up to movies (mainly including Zac of course ;D) would you guys like that? **_

_**One last thing before you all (hopefully) review! Lol has everyone seen the 'New Years Eve' trailer? FUCKING AWESOME! **_


	4. Dating Dramas With A Side Of Eati

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I'm slack, I know. But, I've actually been going through some more personal matters. I'm hoping you all enjoy this enough to give me my awesome reviews again (I got 19 last time which was.. :O!) I'm loving the attention this story is getting and I cant believe how many reviews I've been getting! It puts a smile on my very sad (at the moment) face. **

**I'm going to try and update quicker next time, cause you guys are just.. You really make my story feel like its worth writing. I might even update by the end of the week. I've just finished writing chapter eight and let me tell you it's a biggie. But, I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, I'll stop babbling and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dating Dramas.. With A Side Of Eating Disorder. **

I kept my head down as I headed into school. I wasn't hiding, more.. Well, hiding. Troy text me and told me he wanted to talk to me, and that could only mean one thing. He figured out he hated me and he was angry that he skipped the party the other night to hang out with me. Since that night I'd been getting a little worse, Troy kept going on about how we were great 'best friends' and I couldn't help but feel my heart break every time he said it. I'd admitted to my feelings, but I was too afraid to admit them to him. I mean, sure we made out and stuff, but that was as far as it went. I pulled my jumper a little closer to my body as I walked towards my locker, groaning when I felt myself collide with someone. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep thinking about everything and my body was already becoming weaker with not eating anything so I fell straight to the ground.

"Whoa! Brie, are you okay?"

Great. I didn't wanna open my eyes when I heard Troy. But, when he started helping me up I had to. "I'm fine," I smiled weakly, brushing myself off after I stood up properly. "Thanks. What's up?"

"You look tired," He sighed, hugging me. I practically melted into him, breathing in his scent, a mix of soap and Lynx deodorant, as my arms wrapped around his torso. "Are you okay, Brie? Still not feeling well?"

I smiled weakly, closing my eyes. This is what I loved about Troy, he always seemed to care, maybe he didn't want to yell at me and laugh about how I loved him and he didn't love me back. Then again, he didn't have a clue I loved him, what would he say? "Mmm," I mumbled. "I'm feeling a little better, thank you." I whispered.

"You shouldn't be at school," He frowned, feeling my forehead. I was slightly warm, the only reason was because I was wearing a jumper in ninety degree heat. "Did you want me to take you home?" He asked quietly, kissing the top of my head gently.

I smiled and shook my head, regrettably pulling away from his warm body, the heat radiating off him making me feel warm and safe. "Its fine," I smiled. "What did you need to talk about? Did you get some girl pregnant?" I joked. "Cause, you know that can happen in.. When did I talk to you last? Two days ago. That's a record!" I giggled, the smile on my face widening when he started smiling, making me feel warmer inside.

"Gabi," He laughed. "Stop, before you pass out and I'll tell you." He smiled, resting his hands on my upper arms, the heat returning. I smiled, taking a breath, waiting for him to continue. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No," I smiled, resting my relatively small, compared to his, hands on top of his wrists. "Why?"

"Cause, you and Ally," He smiled, looking extremely happy with himself. What had he done? "And Mike are going to come out for dinner with me. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who? And where?" I asked, confused slightly. I knew everyone he knew, who could he possibly want me to meet? Some secret agency he was with or something? My eyes popped open at that, a confused look on Troy's face, what if he was a secret agent? "Uhhh.. What?"

"Nothing," He laughed, poking my nose gently, making it instinctively scrunch up. "You shall find that out later." He smiled, kissing my cheek quickly, before he started walking off. "I'll see you later, Brie!" He called behind him.

I frowned, heading to my locker. He just walked away? He usually walks me to class. As I walked to class I had a million thoughts running through my head: Who did he want me to meet? Who was important enough that he had to introduce them to not only me, but Ally _and_ Mike as well. I mean, we were all close friends and if he wanted to introduce this so-called 'important' person why did he have to do it over dinner? Troy never went out to dinner! He usually took us to McDonalds or KFC, something reasonably priced and a place you didn't have to dress up for. But, this person had him all excited and wanting to go to a fancy place and dress up and spend lots of money! Where was he taking us? Sizzler? Options? Cav's? Did we have to pay? This person was making me stressed out already, I didn't like them.. Already! What if it was his brother or a family member? Or an old friend who had been away for over a year that wasn't Chad. Then I'd feel bad!

I opened my locker, frowning as my head filled with any thought imaginable. Bad ones, good ones, fantastic ones, like, it could be a wedding planner and he was planning to propose and Ally was there because she's going to be my bridesmaid and Mike was there because he's going to be Troy's best man. I smiled at the thought of Troy and I getting married. Me walking down the isle in a floor length, Vera Wang strapless tulle and tissue organza dress. A bluey-grey colour instead of the usual off-white, creamy colour; I'm not one for tradition and floating petal rosette embroidery on the bodice. I could hear Troy saying 'You look beautiful, Brie.' and smiling, kissing me as I melted into his arms after we said 'I do.'

I let out a bliss filled sigh, leaning my head against the cold metal of my locker as the images of Troy and I dancing, feeding each other, laughing at each others jokes and making love. It made my core wet at the thought and my heart beat faster as I imagined us being together. In more ways than one.

I jumped a little, feeling a tap on my shoulder, turning an raising an eyebrow. "Mike?"

"Ah, hey," He nodded, nervousness showing in his tone. "Can- Can we talk?"

I frowned, all of a sudden as nervous as he was, nodding slowly. "Wh-What about? Did Troy ask you to talk to me?"

"What? No," He laughed. "This has nothing to do with Tro- Well, it kind of does. Its more about the dinner tonight."

"Oh," I frowned, before I realised something, grabbing the collar of his plaid shirt, he and Troy seemed to only own one type of shirt, maybe two. "What do you know? Do you know who he wants to introduce us to?"

"N-No," He shook his hand frantically, my nervousness showing through my iron grip on his collar, he couldn't even pull my hand off! "All he told me was to dress respectably," He nodded, managing to pull my hand away from his collar. "And, I figured all he told you was that we were going out for dinner tonight?"

"Well, yeah," I nodded. "Why?" I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if by some form of miracle I'd develop magical powers and be able to read his mind. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," He laughed. "Stop getting so worked up! I just thought.. You might like some help getting an outfit. Since Troy will tell you that you look gorgeous in anything and Ally is a girl who will make you look completely.. Slutty." He shrugged.

"I can dress myself," I frowned, suddenly becoming self conscious as he eyed me up and down. I knew I didn't look decent, I wasn't stupid! I crossed my arms over my chest, my over sized jumper making me feel slightly less interrogated. "Thank you."

"Look," He nodded. "I like you, as a friend of course," He shrugged. Everyone knew Shane wasn't the only one who had a crush on Ally. "And I know this.. Sudden obsession with Troy is driving you crazy," He smiled, lifting my jumper up, much against my will. "Its slight, but noticeable. You like him and you're worried you're not good enough, sick with worry by the look of it. Any guy, who isn't blind in love like Troy, would realise that-"

"You think he loves me?" I asked shocked. I really didn't think he wanted more than sex from me.

"Of course," He laughed. "And I'm guessing you want to look hot for tonight so you and Bolton will be rocking the bed later on. So you're going to come with me now and we're gunna buy you the hottest outfit in the mall," He smiled. He was nice, but he wasn't Troy. "Okay?"

I thought about it, considering whether I wanted Troy to see me half naked, which is the kind of outfit Mike had in mind I'm sure, or not. Whether I had to the body to fit into something half sexy looking. I had to admit, the thought that Troy might slightly drool at the sight of me was a turn on, but what if Mike was saying wasn't true? Maybe he read Troy wrong and all he wanted was to be friends. Or sex. Then again, if it was the latter then he'd have to find me mildly attracted. That meant that I should dress up, but he may or may not want more. I guess I'd just have to take my chances.

I nodded, smiling a little. "Okay, thanks."

About half an hour later Mike and I were sitting outside Supré , me with a boost and a couple bags, Mike with a chocolate milkshake. I hated milkshakes, they made me feel bloated and if I wanted to fit into the Animal printed gathered mini dress that Mike made me purchase and actually look good in it then a milkshake was defiantly _not_ the way to go right now.

"So, you really think Troy will like my outfit?"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed, chewing on the straw in his milky drink. "He's going to drop his jaw, people will be sliding all over his drool." He chuckled.

I laughed, taking a sip of my tropical flavored smoothie, yumm! "Thank you for this," I smiled, nodding. "It means a lot that you would help me."

"Trust me," He laughed. "When people are as in love with each other as you two, but are too dumb or scared, whatever, to admit it to each other? You need a little help." He smiled. "And that.. Mid-thigh length little number is the perfect start to what's going to be a perfect little relationship." He smiled.

I smiled, biting my lip. "I hope so," I smiled, blushing lightly. "But, you cant tell him. Just in case he _doesn't _feel the same way." I smiled weakly, chucking my half empty drink in a nearby bin. "I just cant handle being rejected and whatever else."

"I'm his best friend and a guy," He laughed, chucking his own drink out. "I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about, but if you don't want me to say anything then I wont." He smiled.

I smiled back appreciatively, nodding. "Thank you," I smiled. "I appreciate it a lot." I nodded. "Shall we get going?"

"Sounds great," He smiled. "You know, I know why Bolton is interested in you; you're hot!"

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, the thinking part of my brain ignoring the comment, deeming it untrue. "I think I should take this dress back." I frowned, looking down at the black plastic bag that had 'Supré' in hot pink writing across the front of it.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, making me jump a little.

"Why not?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Because," He started. "You, even though you're incredibly good looking already, need a good outfit for tonight and I know this will make Troy wanna dry hump your leg in the middle of the restaurant," He smiled. The thought of Troy and I being somewhat mildly sexual? Made me wet on the spot.

"I doubt it," I muttered. "I just don't think I'll feel comfortable in it." I sighed.

"You can wear those legging things underneath it," He shrugged.

I smiled a little, looking over at him. "Are you secretly gay?" I laughed.

He chuckled, shoving me lightly, in a friendly way. "Ha ha, funny. No, those leggings happen to be a favourite piece of clothing of mine and I may have seen them a few times on a few different girls." He laughed.

"Ohhh," I laughed. "That explains it." I smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Gabriella nervously walked into the flashy restaurant, _The Pier_. It was her and Troy's favourite restaurant and they usually went with family or on the odd occasion that Troy felt like spoiling Gabriella, whether it be because she passed an exam or broke up with a boyfriend. It was a well known, seaside diner and they had the best seafood, Troy and Gabi's favourite food.

She fixed her knee length, black tights that she wore under her dress, they tied in nicely with the animal print dress, doing one last fix of her curls that fell half way down her back, her make-up light- the way Troy liked it. She had a thin black jacket on to stop from getting cold, but mainly so her shoulders weren't on show for the whole night, the less skin showing the better. She looked around, smiling when she spotted Troy outside, laughing at something either Mike or Ally said. He looked gorgeous when he laughed, his already bright eyes sparkling away and a gorgeous, strong smile plastered on his face. She waved a little, fixing the strap of the small black bag she was carrying that contained the essentials- her phone, lip gloss, perfume, Ipod and some money, when Troy waved at her, standing out of his chair and heading inside, over to her.

"About time you made it, slow poke." He teased, hugging her once he got over to her. "Mmm, you smell amazing."

She smiled, hugging his warm frame back, taking in his light blue dress shirt and jeans, along with the distinctive scent of his deodorant that surrounded her as they shared the tight hug. "You smell amazing," She said quietly, closing her eyes. "And I spent ages looking good, just for you to say 'about time, slow poke.'" She laughed.

"You love me, Brie," He smiled. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Gabriella smiled, keeping as close to Troy as possible as they headed through the crowded restaurant, to a table outside. She frowned a little, noticing a girl sitting on the opposite side to Mike and Ally, she hadn't even noticed her before. She was blonde and tanned, and her long, lean legs looked great in her jean short shorts, that matched her colorful, strapless top that hung nicely, making Gabriella feeling even more self conscious than she already had been.

"Who's that?" Gabriella whispered. It defiantly wasn't a friend of Shane's or a relative.

"Its who I want you to meet," Troy smiled as they got to the table. He held his hand out to the girl, dropping his arm from around Gabriella's shoulders, making her insides go from mush back to normal and the smile leave her face. "Brie, this is Kailey. Kai, this is my best friend Brie." He smiled. "Kai and I met the other night at a function of my Dads." Troy explained.

"Oh," Gabriella smiled, shaking the girls hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," She smiled fakely, her skin slightly blotchy from a recently applied fake tan. "Troy's told me a lot about you."

_I wish I got told about you! Warned, maybe._ Gabriella thought. "Only good things, I hope." She smiled, dropping the girls hand.

"Excuse me," Ally butted in, grabbing Gabriella's arm. "I need to go to the toilet and I think it's a best friend visit." She smiled, glaring a little at Kailey, leading Gabriella away from them. "Do you not answer your phone?" She groaned once they were out of earshot of the others.

"I ignored it because I was, like, right around the corner!" Gabriella sighed "Who is she?"

"Well," She sighed. "I only got here just before you, but.."

"But, what?" Gabriella frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think she's Troy's date," Ally sighed, crushing Gabriella instantly. All her hopes and dreams flying out into the lake, drowning. Gabriella, then and there, felt like going and puking up the Nutella sandwich she'd forced down this afternoon, suddenly feeling a lot worse than she had since the game the other night. "They were talking about how much fun they'd had the other night at his Dad's function thing and how her Dad was excited about a potential being Bolton in the family and crap like that," She shook her head. "And Mike text me earlier saying how you guys were all excited about showing Troy how amazing you look, which by the way I want that dress," She laughed, making Gabriella smile slightly, fixing her jacket. "You look gorgeous, babe, and he's a dick." She nodded, rubbing her arms gently before she hugged her tightly, Gabriella's arms wrapping around her, returning the embrace.

"I put in all this work for nothing," Gabriella frowned. "And he's not a dick, I wanted to look nice." She sighed.

"Well, you look beautiful and I don't know the full story, because Mike said you can tell me yourself, or in his words 'you're smart, you figure it out'," She smiled. "But-"

"Wait, you don't know the full story?" Gabriella questioned, raising an eyebrow. She thought for sure that Mike would've said something. Unless she meant that he didn't tell her that Gabriella liked Troy, which Ally already knew.

"Well, I'm smart enough to know that you pair have a thing for each other," She laughed. "But, its not like you love him!" She smiled.

_Right.._ Gabriella thought, putting on a fake smile as she nodded. She knew Ally would see through it, but whether she said something or not was another thing.

"But, you should know you look amazing and you've knocked Bolton off his feet, he's just too dumb to realise it right now." Ally smiled warmly.

"I hope he realizes soon," Gabriella sighed. "I don't even know where this came from and Mike didn't tell you because he doesn't know."

"Oh," She smiled. "Well, how about we get this dinner over and done with, teach the bitch a lesson and then you and I can hang out for the night, is your Mum home?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, she had an 'urgent' meeting to attend a few hours away so her and Mel have gone for the night."

"Perfect!" Ally laughed. "Then we can have a girl night and gossip."

"Thanks, Al." Gabriella smiled gratefully, hugging her best friend. "I know I can always count on you."

"Of course you can," She laughed, hugging Gabriella back. "And I can always count on you." She smiled.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed, pulling away from the hug after a minute. "Lets go enjoy some dinner." She smiled.

"You look like you've lost weight," Ally commented as they headed back over to the others. "So extra dessert for you!" She laughed, making Gabriella internally smile. It felt good to hear someone say it was noticeable that she'd lost weight, even after a few days it was noticeable.

"Yumm, they have the nicest coconut cheesecake bars!" Gabriella laughed, sitting down at the end of the table, Ally and Mike on her left, Troy and Kailey on her right. "When you don't get it in your hair." She laughed, glaring at Troy.

"Hey! You started that," He laughed, leaning back in his chair, Gabriella noticed that his and Kailey's fingers were laced. "Plus, you didn't mind licking it out later on."

"I wasn't licking it!" She groaned. "My hair got stuck in my mouth and it just so happened to have a piece of the cheesecake stuck on that bit of hair, you looked at the wrong time." She glared.

"Yeah, yeah, Brie." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "That's what you keep telling yourself."

"You're so mean to me," Gabriella laughed, picking up a menu. "Mmmm, I haven't eaten here in forever! It must be a special occasion." She commented, quickly looking at Troy before focusing back on the menu.

"Well," Troy smiled, sitting up a little straighter. "Kailey and I wanted to _officially_ announce that we're dating!" He laughed.

Gabriella knew she'd be crushed, and to say she was would be a _massive_ understatement. She couldn't imagine a worse feeling in the world than knowing the one you love had moved on before he even gave you and him a chance. She tried to hide the frown, feeling her smile slip when they kissed, Kailey's eyes glaring towards her before her lips touched with Troy's. Gabriella looked away, down at her lap, suddenly feeling not so well. She wanted to be anywhere but there right now.

"Wow," Mike said, shocked. "Congrats, dude." He laughed. "I wasn't really expecting that to be honest." He smiled, shaking Troy's hand.

"Thanks dude," Troy laughed. "Girls?" He smiled, looking from Ally to Gabriella. "Brie?" He frowned, noticing Gabriella staring at her lap.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, looking over at him. "Oh, yeah, congratulations." She nodded, a fake smile plastered on her face. She leant over, kissing Troy's cheek quickly, before she sat back in her seat, picking up a glass their waiter just filled with water.

Troy frowned, going to ask her what was wrong before he got interrupted.

"Welcome to The Pier, I'm Dace and I'll be your waiter for this evening, are you ready to order?" Dace smiled, looking between the five occupants of the table.

"I'm ready!" Ally smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Troy chuckled. "I'll get the coconut prawns with chilli lime mayo and chips, not the salad." He smiled, looking over at Gabriella. "And she'll get the same? As usual." He chuckled.

"Um, no, I'll just get the salad, no dressing." Gabriella nodded, handing her menu to Dace. "Thanks." She smiled weakly, ignoring Troy's stares. He knew something was up with her.

"No problem," Dace smiled, before moving to the other side of the table to get the others orders.

Troy dropped Kailey's hand gently, leaning over closer to Gabriella. "What's wrong, Brie?" Troy whispered, making Gabriella jump lightly.

"Nothing, why?" She smiled fakely, hoping that Troy couldn't see through to the pain behind her eyes. It was a long shot, but maybe he'd leave it like Ally. "I'm just not very hungry if you're talking about ordering the salad."

"You're just quiet," He sighed. "And you still look kinda pale. Are you sure you're okay?" He frowned, she could see the worry in his bright blue eyes, making her internally smile that he cared so much about her.

"I'm fine, Troy." She nodded. "I've just had a long day." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I don't feel a hundred percent, its been a rough couple of days."

"I understand," He nodded. "Keeping up with school work and functions isn't all its cracked up to be." He laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Gabriella smiled softly, touching his cheek gently, feeling the prickly stubble growing through, making him look older and more manly than he already did. "Thank you for trying to make me smile, but shouldn't you be focusing your attention on your.. Gi-Girlfriend?" She forced out.

"You'll always be my best friend," He smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek quickly. "And I'll always love you."

Gabriella smiled weakly, kissing his cheek back quickly. _Best friend_ was running around her head like it was on fire, burning her head and making it hurt. "I'll always love you, too."

"I love your dress, by the way." He smiled, as he sat up straight. "It looks amazing, suits you perfectly."

Gabriella blushed lightly at the comment, fixing her dress up slightly. "Thanks, Mike actually helped me pick it out." She nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," Mike laughed. "Troy's right, it looks great on you." He smiled.

"It looks a little too tight," Kailey commented. Gabriella immediately pulling at the material of her nicely flowing dress.

"No, it doesn't." Ally growled. "Your shorts a little too tight. Not to mention small." She rolled her eyes.

"Ladies," Troy warned.

"You're not even going to defend Gabi, Troy?" Ally exclaimed. "She's your best friend and you're just gunna let that whore sit there and pay her untrue comments."

"Hey!" Kailey pouted. "I'm not a whore!"

"Ally, Kailey is not a whore," Troy sighed, making Gabriella's heart sink, he defended her first? "And Gabi looks amazing in her outfit, Kai." He nodded, taking Kailey's hand and squeezing it gently. Gabriella's heart sinking even more.

"There must be something wrong with me," Gabriella laughed a little, sitting her bag on her chair as she stood up. "I have to use the little girls room, excuse me." She nodded, heading inside, towards the toilet. There was only one thing that would make her feel better right now.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Gosh, I'm full." Mike commented, sitting back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "I don't know if I can fit dessert in."

Gabriella had lost her appetite _way_ before their food had even arrived. She had to sit, watching Troy and Kailey make kiss-y faces and holding hands, laughing at little jokes they were whispering to each other, which truthfully made Gabriella even more self conscious. Troy had completely forgotten the others were there, including Gabriella, and she'd spent the whole of dinner pushing her salad around her plate, wondering why she'd stuck around.

"I'm not feeling dessert either," She smiled weakly, sitting her fork down.

"Looks like you're not feeling dinner, either," Mike chuckled, taking a sip of his iced tea they'd ordered.

"Yeah, I.. Lost my appetite. I'll just eat another day," She nodded, quickly adding a laugh when she noticed Ally and Mike's face. Troy didn't care and they didn't know her fake laugh enough to know whether it was fake or real. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when they started laughing along with her, keeping her focus away from Troy. It may have been fake, but it was the most she'd laughed in over a week.

"What are you three laughing about?" Troy chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink.

_He's finally stopped sucking that bitch's face._ Gabriella thought, her laughing dying off. "Decided to join the conversation a bit late there, Bolton." She smiled.

"Well, sorry, Montez." He chuckled.

"Troy, baby, I'm a bit cold." Kailey frowned, rubbing her arms. She looked so orange you could barely tell if she would be cold or not.

"I'll warm you up." Troy smiled, pulling his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders before he hugged her to his body.

Gabriella sighed lightly, imagining that was her Troy was hugging. She could almost feel his body heat and the scent his gorgeous frame gave off. She wanted to punch Kailey in the face, she knew she was doing it on purpose, had been the whole night. Was she dating Troy just to show him off? Even if she was Gabriella had no proof, she just didn't want Troy to get hurt.

"I think I'm gunna get going," Gabriella smiled a little, standing up. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun." She nodded, getting a ten dollar note out of her purse, sitting it near her plate. "Bye, nice meeting you Kailey." She said politely, before she headed off.

"You too, Gale." Kailey smiled fakely.

Troy frowned, watching Gabriella's disappearing frame head out the front, he was worried about his best friend and watching her walk out of the restaurant made him feel bad about ignoring her the whole night, but Kailey was high maintenance and if he wanted to get some tonight he'd have to be nice to her.

"It's Gabriella," Ally hissed, glaring at Troy as she stood up. "Nice sticking up for your best friend." Ally shook her head, picking up Gabriella's ten dollars before she followed after her best friend quickly.

"What was that all about?" Troy frowned, looking over at Mike.

"Dude, you seriously didn't notice how upset she was?" Mike shook his head, getting his wallet out. "Thanks for the dinner, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Nice to meet you Kailey." He nodded politely, handing Troy some money before he stood up, heading inside the restaurant.

"Great," Troy muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I thought she just didn't feel well." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up," Kailey smiled, kissing him quickly. "I have something that'll cheer you up." She smiled mischievously, running her hand lightly up his inner thigh.

"Thanks, baby." He smiled weakly, kissing her quickly.

"Gabs, wait." Ally sighed, heading over to her car.

"What?" She sighed, turning to face her best friend, her chest feeling like it was going to close in on itself and her body feeling like it weighed a thousand kilo's. She just wanted to go home, puke and get into bed to sleep for a week.

"Here," She smiled weakly, handing the money to Gabriella. "Troy said he'd cover it for you." She nodded, knowing it was a lie, but one that might cheer her best friend up, even if it was just a slight bit.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled weakly, taking the money and shoving it in her purse. "Stupid bitch," She frowned. "I can't believe that he would do this! I mean- I know he didn't know that I liked him," _love _him. "But, we made out and I thought he might want something more than that," She frowned, quickly wiping away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek. "And I put in all this effort to getting dressed and looking appropriate.. Decent looking! Just for him," She sighed, choking back a sob that made her throat feel like it was going to close up. "I don't know what to do!"

"You keep your chin up," Ally sighed, hugging her best friend tightly. "He'll realise how much he likes you and will dumb that stupid, dumb, blonde.. Whore, bitchface, slut-"

"Okay, okay," Gabriella sighed. "I know he has had a few bad girlfriends, this one by far the worst," She nodded. "But, its his choice and I have to support him no matter what." She nodded. "E-Even if it is the worst mistake ever." She got out.

"That's right, it's the worst mistake of his life and we'll make him realise how much you two need each other." She nodded. "I plan to make that girls life hell, along with the help of my best friend." She laughed.

Gabriella smiled weakly, she loved the thought of teaching that blonde bimbo a lesson; never take Gabriella's suppose-to-be-soon man! The thought quickly disappeared with her smile, a frown replacing it. "I love him," Gabriella whispered, letting the tears fall freely.

"Pardon?" Ally asked, pulling away to look Gabriella in the eyes. "You, what?"

"I love him, Al." She cried, letting out a sob. "I don't know when it happened, or how, but I love him."

"Oh, babe," She sighed, hugging her tightly again, Gabriella hugging her back straight away. "Its going to be okay," She nodded. "Don't stress. He'll realise what he's missing out on and come running to you. Whether it takes a day or a week. It's gunna happen." She smiled, pulling away to wipe the tears away that were staining Gabriella's cheeks.

"Thanks for being here for me, Al." Gabriella nodded, sniffling a little. "It means a lot I can count on someone at least."

"Babe, I'll always be here." She smiled. "Best friends for ever!" She laughed.

Gabriella giggled, wiping the rest of the tears away from her cheeks. "Best friends forever!" She smiled, hugging Ally. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, babe," She laughed, hugging Gabriella back. "Lets go stuff our faces and watch some soppy movies that make us cry!" She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriella giggled, her eyes traveling back towards the restaurant that currently had the guy she loved sitting in it. She knew it was going to be a long road to getting Troy to realise she loved him and he loved her back, but she was ready for the fight and maybe her and Ally teaching Kailey a lesson would be fun. In a harmless, teenage girl fun way. Let the dating drama's begin!

**How did you all like that? I know, you're probably abit :S about Troy not dating Gabi but please give it a chance! There's a lot of drama between Troy and Kailey to come, it isn't all rainbows and lollipops lol**

**I only got one answer about the quiz thing on my last chapter so I thought if you want me to do it let me know and I'll think of some questions and start next chapter! Thanks Brittany for answering me!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, don't be too harsh cause at the moment I don't know what it might do. Anyway, thanks for reading and I cant wait to know what you all think! **


	5. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

_**Hey everyone! Okay, I have a major apology to make.. I know I didn't send out the previews and I apologise majorly for that but I've been busy and I had to go back to the doctors and back to work this week and everything and I just didn't get around to it.. Plus I was kind of down that I only got, like.. 12 reviews (Considering I've been getting an average of 18, 19) but, its okay. I thought I could make it up to you all by maybe updating again by the end of the week, if you all wanted. **_

_**I think the lack of reviews is due to a certain, not Gabriella, girlfriend of Troy's lol anyway, you'll enjoy the way the story is going, I'm just about to finish chapter 9 and it's a drama packed chapter! So, I hope you all want to read it enough to keep reviewing lol and if I'm updating by the end of the week? I may or may not send out previews, depends on what happens :D But, I thank all of you that have stuck with me and I'm sorry about everything. Maybe when I've worked through everything I can let you guys know everything that's been going on! Until then I'll just keep it on the down low. Anyway, read on! **_

**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend. **

_One week, three days, twelve hours, six minutes and thirty two seconds. _

I'd count the milliseconds too that I hadn't seen Troy, if I could keep up with the speed of time. Ever since dinner the other week he'd been too busy to hang out. I'll admit that the first day or so I'd said that I either had school work to do or something came up, which was a _complete_ lie. But, now it was all him. He was always hanging out with Kailey or doing family stuff, but I could hear Kailey in the background. Everytime he had a new excuse, or, well, reason that they couldn't hang out I felt my heart break even more. I couldn't tell Troy though, because I knew how happy he sounded and how happy he was with Kailey, and honestly it was the longest relationship he'd had in a long time and if he didn't like me back I knew he was too kind to not break up with Kailey to make me happy, even if it made him sad. He was amazing like that, another reason I couldn't say anything.

I sighed, looking over at the clock that, currently, seemed like it was stuck on the same time, drumming my pencil against my note pad. I'd been in my room for about, roughly, two hours now and I'd written my name on the top of the page that was suppose to be holding my rough draft English essay. All I could think about was Troy and why he didn't want to hang out. Maybe he knew that I made excuses and was paying me back for it, or he really did just forget about me and think all about Kailey now.

I groaned, getting up and walking over to my stereo, turning it on. I skipped through my mixed CD that Troy had made me, stopping on _Smile_ by Avril Lavigne. It seemed like the perfect song for me right now. I smiled, looking at the picture of Troy and I in the park, that was sitting on top of my cabinet. We were in the park, laying on the grass, smiling at the camera. It was cute! And at the time I didn't realise how good we looked as a couple.

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch, do what I want, when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. But, you don't really give a shit, ya go with it, go with it, go. With. It. 'Cause you're fuckin' crazy rock 'n' roll.**_

I laughed a little at the lyrics, that was so me. But, right now? It seemed completely opposite to me. Maybe I should just lose control and tell Troy how I feel, but, I was scared he'd reject me. I'd never been so scared in my life before, the thought of never seeing him again crushed me and I couldn't bare the thought of that, so I'd just keep my mouth shut. Maybe I wasn't such a crazy bitch. I shrugged, dancing around my room to the song, picking my hairbrush up off my dresser along the way, singing into it. No matter how upset I was, or how depressed and upset I got, thinking of Troy always made me smile. Except when I thought of him with Kailey. That's what killed me the most, if I said something and he chose Kailey over me? Some random his ass Dad most likely set him up with over his best friend he'd known for, forever? It honestly wouldn't cause an eating disorder, it would cause a suicide. Not meaning to sound over dramatic off course. I let my thoughts drift off to when Troy and I first met, when we were five. I knew back when we were little we had a little romance, but it was kids romance, I never thought anything of it.

_**You-ou said 'Hey! What's your name?' it took one look and now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said "Hey!" since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. **_

"_Mummy, I don't wanna come to the hotel!" A five year old Gabriella groaned, trying to pull her small hand from her Mother's iron tight grip. _

"_Gabi, I have to go in for a meeting, plus there's someone here that you have to meet," Maria nodded towards her daughter. "And you can play with him while I have my meeting."_

"_I don't wanna meet a smelly boy!" _

_Maria laughed at the innocence of her tiny daughter, leading her inside the cool, air-conditioned building. It was a nice change to the hot New Mexico heat, they had recently adjusted to New York's weather when Jack asked Maria to fly to New Mexico for the weekend for a meeting. She headed over to the lobby elevator, pressing the round 'up' button, waiting for the metal doors to open for them. _

"_He's not smelly, he's a gorgeous little boy." She smiled softly, down at Gabriella. _

"_How does you know? I not like boys!" Gabriella frowned, stomping her foot, pouting her little lips. "I does be a lebian!" _

"_A, what?" Maria raised an eyebrow, stepping into the elevator with her daughter once the doors opened for them. _

"_Lebian! I does heard you talkin' about it with you friend the other day!" _

_Maria thought back to the previous Saturday morning when she was on the phone to her friend, Cathie, talking about males and relationships, or, well, non- relationships. She thought Gabriella had been watching Hannah Montana, but, obviously, she had been wrong. She knew the word lesbian had come up more than once in that phone conversation._

"_No, you wont," Maria laughed. "Trust me, baby girl. You'll like Troy." She smiled, squeezing Gabriella's hand gently, reassuringly. "Come on." She smiled, once the elevator reached the top floor. They stepped out, the elevator had taken them to the Penthouse suite. The Bolton's home away from home. Currently it was only occupied by Jack and Troy Bolton. The only reason Troy was there was to keep Gabriella company while Maria and Jack had their meeting, because she couldn't find a sitter in time. "Hello?" She called out, looking around the empty lounge room/ kitchen and bar/ view. Seriously? There was glass all around the outside, giving a spectacular view of the city and the beach. _

_Suddenly a close to middle aged man, around thirty came out of a nearby room, a smile on his face. He had broad shoulders and gorgeous blue eyes, along with his friendly smile he seemed like the perfect boss. _

"_Ria!" He smiled, walking over and kissing Gabriella's mother on the cheek. "I didn't think you two would be here for another few hours."_

"_We actually flew in yesterday and I took Gabriella to the zoo," Maria smiled. "We thought we'd get some sight seeing in since I couldn't find a sitter."_

"_Oh, awesome," Jack smiled, kneeling down to Gabriella's height. "Did you like the zoo, sweetheart?" _

_Gabriella frowned, hugging her Mum's leg as she buried her head against her Mum, her shyness taking over. She was like any five year old, you meet someone new you instantly lose your voice._

"_Someone's shy," Maria smiled, running her hand through her daughters soft curls. "She had lots of fun at the zoo, she even got to see a monkey." _

_Gabriella smiled, remembering the fun she'd had, sitting outside the monkey cage, watching them swing around their cage. She'd even squealed a little when one of the monkeys came so close she could pat it. "I does love monkeys." Gabriella smiled up at her Mum. _

"_I know you do, baby." Maria smiled. _

"_I know someone else who loves monkeys," Jack smiled. "And he's right in that room over there." He smiled, pointing to a room down the hall. "Do you reckon you could be a big girl and go open the door? And Troy will let you in." He smiled. _

_Gabriella smiled and nodded, running down to the hall. It took a couple of jumps, but she managed to get the door open. Her jaw dropped when she saw all the toys spread around the big room. "Wow," She whispered. "So many toys!" _

"_Hey!" Gabriella jumped when a voice came from no where. _

"_Who said that?" She looked around the room, stepping inside the room. There was a massive cardboard castle in the corner and some toys spread around it. On the other side was a puzzle mat made out of what look like foam. Gabriella smiled, running over to the mat, sitting down and started to play with the blocks that were scattered everywhere. _

"_What's your name?" _

_Gabriella looked around when she heard the voice again, shrugging as she went back to playing with her blocks. She was having fun and no one would stop her. _

"_Hey! What's your name?" _

"_Gabwiella!" She answered, not turning away from the growing tower of colorful blocks. _

_A little, five year old Troy used his piece of rope to let the door of his cardboard castle slide down to the floor, crawling out slowly as he inspected who was intruding his play room. His Dad said something about someone, but he wasn't really listening. Its difficult to push a matchbox car around a rug and listen at the same time! _

"_RAHH!" He yelled, running over behind Gabriella. _

"_AHHH!" Gabriella yelled, throwing the two blocks she was holding, up into the air. "You does scare me, mean boy!" _

_Troy laughed, sitting beside her. "I does scare everybody!" He smiled. "My Daddy say it cause I like you."_

"_You does like me?" Gabriella smiled. _

"_I think so!" Troy smiled, handing the block she'd dropped, back to her. _

I laughed a little at the memory as I kept dancing and singing. I was so involved in the song that I didn't hear anyone come in the house, or up the stairs, or into my room. So, when I spun around and saw Troy standing in my doorway, laughing? To say I got a shock would be an understatement.

"Ahh.. Hi?" I said nervously, pulling at the hem of my short shorts.

"Hey, Avril." He chuckled, sitting a bag down that he was carrying, on my desk. "Cute dance there." He smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, sitting on my bed. It was comfy! "What do you want?"

"Now, that's not a nice way to greet your best friend," He smiled, walking over and sitting beside me, he smelt amazing. I'd missed his smell! "I haven't seen you for a while and I thought I'd save you from your English essay that I know you're doing and take you to do something fun."

"I cant," I shrugged. "I left the essay to the last minute and I need to finish it," I nodded. "Plus, where's Kailey? I thought you two would be joined at the hip." _Like every other day. _

"We have been for days," He laughed. "I thought you would've noticed me missing from your fun filled life." He smiled, nudging her shoulder gently.

I laughed a little. "Oh, so that's why I didn't have an annoying bad smell following me this past week?" I joked.

"Hey!" He laughed. I giggled, more at his laugh then anything. He sounded so cute when he laughed, and it may sound cheesy or cliché, but it was like music to my ears. "I'm gunna tickle you," He chuckled, before his hand came into contact with my sides, tickling me. "Until you take it back." He laughed.

"No!" I giggled, trying to squirm away from him.

"No, what?" He laughed.

"I-I'm not taking it back!" I laughed. "Y-You deserve it ditcher!"

"What?" He frowned, stopping. "You think I've been ditching you?"

"Hey," I smiled, rubbing his arm gently. "I was just joking." I nodded, sitting up, hugging him. "Don't be so uptight." I laughed.

"Sorry," He laughed lightly. "I guess I've just been stressing."

"About what?" I frowned.

"About exactly what you said- ditching you," He shrugged, picking my hand up, pressing his gently against it to measure the size difference. "I know I've been busy this last week and I felt really bad for not hanging out."

"Hey, I couldn't hang out as much as you," I smiled and nodded. "So don't stress."

"Will you hang out with me?" He smiled. "..Let me make it up to you?"

"Sounds like an awesome plan," I smiled, standing up and holding my hands out. "Come on, smelly." I laughed.

"Don't make me tickle you again." He chuckled, taking my hands and standing, kissing my forehead quickly before we headed out.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"No," Gabriella laughed. "Tropical is _way_ better!" She laughed, flicking her straw out of her mouth, towards Troy, some of her _boost_ juice going all over Troy.

"Hey!" He laughed, flicking her back.

"Don't be a baby," She giggled, wiping the berry smoothie off her face. "Yuck, berry." She smiled, knowing it would annoy her best friend.

"Don't be gay," Troy laughed. "You love berry and you know it." He smiled. "Maybe not as much as tropical."

"Not as much as I love you," She smiled. Her heart stopped when she realised what she'd said, but relaxed a little as she realised the way Troy would take it. That just made her heart stop beating altogether, breaking a little at the thought of forever being his 'best friend'.

"Awww, Brie, I love you, too." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

Gabriella's stomach flipped, a smile gracing her face as she looked towards her best friend. Maybe that's all they'd be for now. But, in the future it could change, he could quiet possible come to his senses.

"Troy!"

They both turned to where the voice had come from, Gabriella internally groaning when she saw that it was Kailey basically running towards them. She stepped back when she got knocked out of the way as Kailey jumped on Troy. Frowning as they kissed. Her smile came back a little as Troy looked over at her, his eyes full of sorry, knowing that they were having fun just the two of them. She shook her head a little, in a 'its fine' way, heading over to a nearby bin to chuck her empty drink away.

Grabbing her phone out, she opened up a text message to Ally, typing it quickly before Troy and Kailey came over.

_At the mall, come save me, but pretend you don't know I'm here. Love Gab x_

"Sorry about interrupting," Kailey apologised

Gabriella was the only one to see her roll her eyes, but ignored it, matching the fake smile Kailey was wearing. "Its fine, I'm sure Troy's pleased to see you."

"Of course he was," Kailey smiled, cuddling into Troy's side, as she leant up and kissed him quickly. "What are you two doing?"

"Remember I said Brie and I were gunna hang out today?" Troy nodded, his arm loosely hanging off Kailey's waist.

"Oh, right," she nodded. "I totally forgot, silly me!" She laughed, hitting her fake blonde hair lightly. "I can go if you two want."

"Its up to Brie." Troy nodded, looking towards Gabriella.

She felt like screaming 'YES' into the stupid girls face, but thought it would be rude of her. Troy had a look in his face that she knew was one of hope and sorry. Hope for the fact that he wanted two of the most important girls in his life to get along and sorry for the fact he'd told Gabriella it'd just be them two hanging out for the day.

"Its fine," She settled for, letting a small smile grace her features. "We weren't really doing much anyway, I'm sure Troy was getting bored."

"Not re-"

"Awesome, thanks." Kailey interrupted, kissing Troy quickly. "Cause I missed my Troysie."

_Troysie?_ Gabriella thought, raising an eyebrow. That was the lamest thing she'd ever heard and she literally had to turn away and cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. As she sucked in a breath, she heard Troy asking the exact same question she'd just thought. Must've been the first time he'd heard of this nickname.

"Its my nickname for you, baby." Kailey smiled, slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Thanks," Troy muttered, putting a fake smile on to make Kailey happy. Lately she'd been getting on his nerves, and it seemed as though she only, usually, became touchy like she was when they were in front of other women.

"Hey guys!"

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Ally's voice. Smiling as she turned to face her. "Hey, Al!" She smiled. "I didn't know you were gunna be at the mall today!"

"Oh, you know me," Ally smiled. "Spontaneous acts of randomness." She laughed. "What are you three doing? How come I didn't get invited?"

"Well, it was just suppose to be Gab and I, but turns out it's a whole town affair now," Troy smiled.

"You two look pretty cozy there, I wouldn't want my bestie to be all left out," Ally smiled, putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Would I, Gab?" She asked, looking over at Gabriella.

"Of course not," Gabriella smiled, putting her arm around her best friends waist. "Thank you for deciding to join us when you saw us here."

"You're welcome, babe." Ally laughed. "I'm fucking starving, who wants to get something greasy?"

"Me!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison, laughing afterwards.

"Argh, cant we get.. Sushi or something?" Kailey whined, resting her head on Troy's chest.

"I'm not really in the mood for snack food," Ally shrugged. "I want some crunchy, greasy, fat dropping fries that make my insides wanna crawl out through my mouth."

Gabriella laughed, looking down at her and Ally's matching hot pink converse shoes. "I'm in the mood for some of those," She smiled, knowing that the first thing she'd eaten in near a week would easily come back up. She looked back up at the other three faces that were looking at her. "What? I am!" She smiled.

"You just sounded cute when you laughed," Troy chuckled, groaning a little when an elbow came in contact with his ribs. "I'm in the mood for some crunchy, greasy fries, too." He smiled, dropping his arms by his side. "Lets go to Macca's."

"Lets!" Ally laughed, leading Gabriella towards the food court. "She's such a bitch." She whispered once they were out of ear shot from the other two that were trailing behind them slowly.

"Oh, I know." Gabriella laughed a little. "Thanks for saving me." She smiled.

"What are best friends for?" Ally smiled, leaning over and kissing Gabriella's cheek quickly. "Besides, the more time I spend around her, the more time I get to pay her out." She laughed.

Gabriella giggled, as they headed to the food court.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"This one's too big!" Gabriella called out, chucking the mid-thigh length, flowy sun dress that Ally had picked out for her to try on, over the closed stall door.

"What do you mean that one's too big?" Ally asked, pulling the dress off the door, sitting it on the seat that was in the changing rooms. "it's a two, your size."

"Guess I've lost weight," Gabriella smiled from behind the door. She was pleased that she was loosing weight, it meant she was closer to getting Troy hopefully. "This other one is a good fit though." She smiled, pulling her shorts and shirt back on before she stepped out of the change room.

"Troy is going to die when he see's you in that," Ally smiled, pointing to the dress in Gabriella's hand. "You'll have him drooling, not choking back tears like that stupid whore."

"Al, shh," Gabriella laughed.

After getting something to eat Troy had decided to go to the arcade, telling the girls they should spend some time together. He knew that Kailey wouldn't wanna go to the arcade and Gabriella and Ally would do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant babysitting his dog.

"Oh, relax," Ally laughed, putting the other clothes back on their hangers, she worked in a clothes store and knew how annoying it was when she had to spend half her shift putting clothes back on racks when she could be doing more important things. "She wont hear us."

Gabriella smiled a little, sitting on the chair. "He's not going to notice anyway."

"Don't give up, Gab." Ally sighed, sitting beside her best friend. "Its been a little under two weeks since you realised you love your best friend, it's a big thing for you to take in," She nodded. "Look at you, you're loosing weight like there's no tomorrow, its stressing you out." She sighed.

"Yeah," Gabriella frowned, rubbing her arm a little. "Its not the knowing I love him thing, its more the.. What if he doesn't like me? Thing. What if I'm not good enough like Kailey? Thing." She sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Ally sighed, hugging Gabriella tightly. "You're twice the girl she is," She nodded, as Gabriella wrapped her arms around her, returning the embrace. "And he's going to realise soon that he loves you just as much as you love him, babe.. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "So, you should enjoy this time and stop worrying about winning a battle that you've already basically won since you were five." She laughed.

Gabriella smiled a little, wiping away the silent tears that had fallen. She had been a bit emotional lately, everything had been so overwhelming. "Today was the best day I've had in a while and its just cause we hung out.. Just us two," Gabriella nodded. "You know I love you and you're my sister and the only person I can talk to about _anything_."

"Of course," Ally smiled.

"It was just fun that we hung out, laughed and.. Had a great time." She smiled happily. The first real smile since they'd gotten rudely interrupted. "I've missed that and times like that make me realise how much I do love him."

"I knew there was something up with you,"

Gabriella looked over towards the door of the change rooms, frowning when she saw Kailey standing there. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with my boyfriend." She smirked.

Before Gabriella could say anything Ally let out a loud laugh. "You think.." She laughed, slapping her knee. "Gabi.. Troy?" She laughed. "Oh, no." She laughed.

Gabriella smiled a little, pulling away from the hug. "I think you're hearing things, Kailey." She laughed a little, fixing her hair as she stood up, helping Ally up, who was still fakely laughing her head off.

"Look, I know what I heard," She nodded, stepping closer to Gabriella. "I know Troy loves me and if you make anything stand in the way of making me happy? Then I _will_ make sure Troy never gets with you. My Dad and his Dad? Are extremely close and my Daddy will do anything to make sure his princess is happy. Plus, Jack wouldn't want to lose a big partner in the Bolton industry. You don't want your Mum loosing her job, do you?"

"N-No," Gabriella frowned.

"I didn't think so," She smirked, flicking her hair. "So you keep your big trap shut. If Troy gets wind of this little love thing you've got going on? Then you're dead. My Dad will talk to Jack, who along with firing your Mother, will make sure you and Troy never see each other again."

Gabriella felt the tears welling up already, she tried to keep them back, not wanting to show her weakness in front of Kailey. She just nodded silently, picking her stuff up before she headed out, towards the counter. She paid for her dress quickly, rushing out of the store before Ally could catch up to her. As she ran out of the store she bumped into someone walking in. She groaned, hitting her head back against the door as her back collided with it.

"Whoa, Brie, are you okay?"

_Shit._ She thought when she heard Troy's voice. "Yeah, sorry, I've gotta go." She nodded, her eyes avoiding his before she rushed off. She knew if she looked at him, and saw the worry in his eyes that she'd melt and probably spill her guts to him about what happened.

Before she got to the girls toilets the tears were running freely down her cheeks, Troy's voice calling her name echoing behind her. It was the first time he'd seemed really worried about her since he started dating Kailey. She was happy, but at the same time, sick of running. Once she got to the toilet, she collapsed in one of the stores, letting out a painful sob. Her chest feeling as though it was collapsing. Not only could she not tell Troy how she really felt now because she was scared, but if she did, her Mum would lose her job and Gabriella would lose all contact with the Bolton family- her second family. She felt the acidic vial that was rising in her throat, leaning over the toilet bowl she felt her throat burn as it came up, spilling into the toilet bowl, the contents of her lunch falling into the toilet bowl. She felt someone lift her hair up, hoping it wasn't some stranger.

"Let it out," Ally sighed, rubbing her best friends back. "Its okay, she's an idiot and I'm gunna bash her."

Gabriella would've smiled at her best friend if she wasn't vomiting so much. Ally may seem violent, but Gabriella knew she was only doing it because she cared about her, and that's all Gabriella wanted- friends that cared. Maybe she was asking too much of Troy to be her boyfriend. A best friend seemed like the best thing for him to be, he'd be happier with Kailey anyway.

Once she finished puking she rested back against the wall of the tiny stall. "Thanks," She croaked, wiping the tears that had started to form again. "This is just a waste of time. I cant risk my Mum's career or my friendship with Troy."

"We'll figure it out, babe." Ally sighed, hugging Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled weakly, hugging her back tightly, the feeling of having a friend with her at that time was the nicest thing she could imagine right now. "I hope so."

"Maybe we should start with telling him 'I don't like your girlfriend'," Ally laughed. "Something simple and something that'll make him not make us hang out with her again."

"If only its that simple," Gabriella sighed. "Lets just.. Go home now. Wanna chill at mine?"

"I'd love to," Ally smiled, kissing Gabriella's cheek before she helped her stand up. "You look a little pale, do you feel alright?"

"A little light headed, but I'll be fine." She smiled, heading out of the bathroom with Ally.

"Brie! Are you okay?" Troy frowned, pushing himself off the wall that was across from the girls toilet.

Gabriella sighed, smiling weakly as she nodded. "Yeah, thanks, we're gunna head home."

He nodded, hugging her tightly. "I'm worried about you," He whispered, as Gabriella melted against him, his body heat making her feel safe and warm. "You haven't been yourself."

"I wonder why," Ally muttered.

"What?" Troy raised an eyebrow, looking over at her.

"I've just been stressed lately is all," Gabriella said quickly. "She knows how stressed I've been and, yeah," She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I'll call you when I'm all caught up with everything." She nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly.

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay, try not to take too long." He laughed, kissing her forehead. "Go home and rest first, you look really pale."

"I will, bye Troy." She smiled, kissing his cheek quickly, waiting while Ally said bye to him, before they walked off.

_I don't like your girlfriend_. The words seemed simple enough, but they'd cause too much damage.

_**Ooh, Kailey knows and may (probably will) spill if Gabriella doesn't be careful :S I know, she's a bitch but she'll get what's coming to her ;D This is a kinda.. AIC (Avril Inspired Chapter) Lol does anyone else agree on how amazing she is? I hope this chapter makes up for my not sending out reviews, again I'm sorry but.. I'm sure you'd all understand if I told you why I've been busy. I can probably tell if you guys really want to know, just review or PM me and I can let you all know!**_

_**I liked writing the little meeting scene between Gabi and Troy lol I thought it was cute! :D **_

_**Oh! I recently just went and saw 'Friends With Benefits' it could have a possibility of a short story, if anyone's seen it, would you like to read it in a Troyella form? Lol it means lots of sex and everything! :D Let me know! And please review! :D **_


	6. I Have A Sister?

_**Please don't hate me! I know, I know, I've been terrible and not sending out the previews and I'm very sorry I've just been extremely busy and because I'm lazy and forgot to send out answers to people who asked what's been wrong.. I've been seeing a counselor for depression so.. Well, I've seen her once so far and, yeah, so, I'm sorry about being busy and everything but I'm hoping you can all forgive me! **_

_**I got 14 chapters on the last review which made me happy! Cause I only got 12 on the one before, and to go from 18-19 to 12 was a big bust lol so I'm hoping that this chapter will add some interest in to the story! :D **_

_**Just quickly, for those that have read and reviewed Skyscraper, I should explain that I was in a hurry to post it cause I liked the idea and I didnt really get to put the point across of why I posted it so I am doing a sequel! Lol And for those who havent read it? Please do, it was actually a nice piece to write, kinda sad but for some reason I have a thing with writing depressing stories.. I guess its cause I really know how the character feels.. Anyway, if you're thinking.. WTF can a baby really be cut out of its Mum? To answer your question, watch private practice! Lol**_

_**No one likes Kailey lol and this chapter? It shows some of what her and Troy's relationship will end up being like lol so please hang in there! I'm currently writing chapter 11 and I'm really enjoying them! Anyway, read on! :D **_

**I Have A Sister?**

Troy groaned as he wiped the drool from his face, rolling onto his other side, trying to block the constant noise of someone knocking on something out. Whoever it was and whatever they were knocking on was interrupting his well needed sleep. In the past week, since the little incident at the shopping mall, he hadn't seen, nor heard from, Gabriella and it was beginning to worry him. She was ignoring his calls and texts, which she never done, and she wouldn't reply if they were on _MSN_ at the same time. It was freaking him out and he'd been too busy, swamped with school work, Kailey and helping out at the hotel, that he hadn't had time to go over and see her.

"Fucking hell," He groaned when the knocking didn't stop. Realising it was the door, he pulled his tired body up off the comfortable couch, dragging his feet to the front door as he ran a hand through his hair, his other hand covering his mouth as he yawned. "I'm coming!" He yelled, scratching his bare stomach as he headed down the empty hall, his cold feet hitting the tiles near the front door. He opened the massive door to their house, well, mansion, raising an eyebrow when he saw a girl standing there. She had long brown curls and bright blue eyes. She had a nice body, thin, with minimal curves, but.. If Troy didn't have a girlfriend then he probably would've hit on her then and there. "May I help you?"

"Ah, hi," She smiled, looking at a piece of folded paper she had in her hand. "Is this number twenty three Oaks Park drive?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded slowly. "Who are you?" He asked, checking her up and down. She looked about twenty two, a little older than Shane.

"My names AJ," She smiled, stepping inside, looking around. "And who are you?"

"I'm Troy," He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my Dad," She smiled. "Is he around?"

"I think you might have the wrong address written down on that piece of paper of yours. This is the Bolton residence, you're either looking for the Matthews on the left or Fletchers on the right. Then again, someone else I don't know about on the street." He nodded, pointing out the door.

"No, no," She smiled. "I'm looking for the Bolton house. Jack? Is he here?"

Troy let out a nervous laugh. "How do you know my Dads name?" He frowned, stepping near the stairs. The only thought running through Troy's head was how ninja he could be at getting up the stairs quickly and grabbing his Dad or Shane, who was surprisingly home for the weekend.

"He's my Dad!" She smiled, heading over to the stairs. "Is he up here?" She smiled, pointing up the stairs as she ascended them. "Wow, your house is massive!" She laughed, looking around.

Troy followed after her quickly. She was obviously delusional and needed some sort of help. "Yeah, and its full, so there's no room for anyone else to live here."

"Don't worry," She laughed, checking the open rooms. "I don't wanna steal your space." She smiled.

Troy sighed, heading over to his Dad's office. He was the only one who could get the weird chick out of their house. "Dad, I need your help." He sighed, after he'd opened the door.

Shane and his Dad were discussing something, most likely business related. When Shane was home, he usually spent it with his family. But, he was rarely ever home. The only person who really had any contact with him was their Dad and that was because they ran the New Mexico hotel together.

"What's up, son?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.

"There's some girl here who says she's your daughter." He laughed, pointing behind him. "She wants to see you." Troy could've swore he seen the blood from Jack's face drain, then quickly return.

"Ah, se-send her in," Jack nodded, before he looked over at Shane. "Look over the numbers from last year and I'll go through it with you when I can." He ran his hair through his face, standing up.

Shane nodded, grabbing his notepad off Jack's desk, standing up. "I'll be down the hall," He laughed, heading out, dragging Troy with him. "Hey, little brother."

"Ow," Troy groaned, pushing Shane away from him. "Do you mind? I kinda like my shoulder attached to my body." He nodded, looking back towards his Dad's office where he watched AJ walking into, closing the door behind her. "Are you not at all slightly interested in why she's here, pretending to be our sister?"

"Not really," Shane shrugged. "Cause she's hot and if she's lying then I can have a crack." He laughed, walking into his room. Well, the guest room that he used when he was there. "So, be nice to her and don't scare her off."

"And what if she is our sister?"

"Hello," He laughed, sitting down on his bed. "She looks about.. A little older than me. How can she be our sister? Mum and Dad have been together for, like, thirty something years. So, I highly doubt that she's Dads. Probably just someone looking for his money."

"In which case, we don't want her around anyway!" Troy exclaimed.

"No, Dad wont want her around. I can get her drunk, get in her pants and have her gone the next morning." He smiled. "Brother, you need to learn how to live. Getting these girls that you _have_ to keep going back to? Is a really dumb idea."

"No, its not." Troy defended, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am happily in a relationship, its not a stupid idea."

"You're really happy? With a Thompson?" Shane laughed. "Kailey's just after you so she can get even more rich than she already is."

"No, she's not," Troy sighed. "A-"

"And what about Gabriella?"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean? What about Gabriella? Have you spoken to her? Cause I can hardly get her to talk to me." He sighed, kicking at the carpet.

"No," Shane laughed. "But, look at you." He smiled. "You really like her and you're wasting your time on a Thompson? Brother, wake up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Troy muttered, before he walked off, towards his room. He heard Shane laughing from behind him. He wasn't stupid- he knew what he was getting at and Troy had to admit lately he had been missing Gabriella a lot, they use to hang out constantly and now? Its like they hardly knew each other. He missed hearing her laugh at his lame jokes and muck around with him. He didn't spend hardly as much time with Kailey as he used to with Gabriella and he had to admit that he knew Kailey only wanted one thing- sex. Gabriella loved hanging out with him for his personality. When he and Kailey hung out they usually just had sex, but, he knew she liked him and he liked her, just not as much as Gabriella.

He groaned as he laid down on his bed, he was exhausted and thinking about being in love with his best friend and having a half decent girlfriend made him confused- and in pain. He loved Gabriella and knew she somewhat had some sort of feeling for him but, he couldn't be quiet sure what she wanted. Friendship or more? Where as with Kailey they were dating- it was a safe field. He wasn't as close to her as Gabriella and if he stuffed it up with Kailey then it wouldn't matter to him as much as if something happened between him and Gabriella.

He had to admit Gabriella's behaviour since he started dating Kailey was worrying him and making him lean more to the fact that she may want to date him. Then again, she could just be giving him space so he and Kailey could spend time together. Thinking about the whole situation and whether or not being with Kailey was hurting his best friend or not gave him a massive headache. He hated the thought of hurting Gabriella, but he liked being in a relationship and knowing there was a possibility she might not want that made him rethink asking her. Why would she like him anyway?

He didn't even realise he'd drifted off to sleep till he felt something wet against his neck, sucking it lightly.

"Mmm," He mumbled, going to roll over, being stopped by something sitting on him, restraining him from making any sudden movements. "What the?"

"Hey handsome," He heard a female voice mumble against his neck. Kailey. She slid her hands down his bare chest, slipping them under the waist band of his boxers.

"Stop," He mumbled, pulling her hands away. "I'm not in the mood and my family is home."

"Actually," She smiled, pulling away from his neck to look at him. "They just left, with some girl, too. Who was that?"

"Wait," He started, leaning up on his elbows, making Kailey sit up straight. "Did she have brown-y hair?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Don't ask me where they went because I was up here before I had another awkward conversation with Lil?"

"Who's that?" Troy asked confused.

"I don't know! Your Mum!"

"Lucille?" He nodded. "And that's your own fault. You were the one that said, in front of her, that we were going upstairs to have sex."

"I didn't know she'd get so upset!" She exclaimed. Troy's ears piercing at the sudden, loud noise.

"Whatever," He sighed, not being bothered to argue with her. He knew she'd argue until she was red in the face and nearly passed out on the floor. "Can you please get up? I have to go somewhere."

"Where," She frowned, sliding off his lap, onto his Lakers bed spread. "Because I waited a whole ten minutes for you to wake up and decided to be nice and try and make you happy and you just shrug me off, then tell me you're going somewhere."

"Just- I need to be alone," He nodded. "Actually, this is my house," He laughed dryly. "Can you please go? I'll call you when I've.. When I'm in a better state, I just don't feel a hundred percent."

"I know what can fix that," She smiled seductively, sitting up on her knees before she ran her finger up his bare chest. "And fix it quickly."

He shook his head, pulling her finger away, helping her stand off his bed. "I'm not in the mood, please," He sighed. "I'll call you, I promise."

"When?" She almost growled, putting her hand on her hip as she tapped her foot against the carpet. "Because I always seem to call you."

"What? No you don't!" He yelled. "I-I mean," He sighed. "You don't always call me first, I call you and then you try and have phone sex so I usually just text you." He shrugged.

"I didn't realise it was a crime to wanna have sex sometimes!" She yelled. "And don't yell at me!"

"More like all the time," He muttered under his breath as he looked down at the carpet that, at that time, seemed like the most interesting thing in the world. He ignoring the last half of her sentence, trying to think of how to get her out of his house. He wasn't completely sure he should be having these thoughts about his girlfriend.

"Are you calling me a slut?" She growled, making him look at her.

"What? No! Don't put words in my mouth Kailey." He sighed. "Just- Can you go? Please, I promise I'll call this time." He nodded.

"Don't bother, jerk!" she yelled, spinning around and stomping out of the room.

Troy sighed, sitting on the side of his bed. What had he done? This was their second fight in only a couple of weeks and last time they had a fight his Dad got angry at him, what if he got angry again? That would just add to the greatness. He thought that it was kind of sad that when he had a fight with his girlfriend, even though this was only the second time, he was more worried about his fathers reaction rather than whether or not he'd see Kailey again. He gave up thinking about everything, flopping back down on his bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Troy,"

Troy groaned hearing someone call his voice softly. Whoever it was, was ruining his sleep and he was finally getting some good sleep. "Go away," He mumbled sleepily, rolling over onto his back, burying his face in his hair.

"Troy, baby boy, time to wake up." He heard his Mum say quietly, running her hand through his hair softly.

"Mmmm," He mumbled. "I want sleep."

"I know," She sighed and he felt his bed dip in slightly as she sat down. "You're worrying me, Troy Alexander. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I've just been busy and.. Busy." He nodded, satisfied with his lame answer. He was half asleep, he could blame it on that!

"Okay, I'm not buying that, but we have to go downstairs and talk to your Dad and then we're all going out for dinner."

"Why?" He groaned, finally sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled tiredly when he felt his Mum's hand running softly through his hair again. She knew how to make him feel better.

"Because, we need to talk about something and then your Dad wants to shout us some dinner," She smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead softly. "Okay?"

"Okay," He sighed reluctantly. His Mum had this look about her; the Mum look. It was a look she could give, without even knowing it, that made him feel guilty if he said no to her. "Can I make a phonecall?"

"Yes, you can invite Gabriella to dinner." Lucille laughed, standing up.

"How-"

"I'm your Mum," She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Just be quick, please. Everyone's waiting for you," She nodded, heading over to his door. "And make sure you put a shirt on."

"I will, Mum." He smiled, standing up.

"Thank you," She laughed before heading out the door, disappearing down the hallway.

Troy headed over to his walk in wardrobe, heading in before he picked out a shirt, one Gabriella had brought him one year for his birthday. It was just a plain T-shirt. Nothing over the top. Just the way he liked it, and it reminded him of her, which made it even better. Once he'd pulled the shirt over his head, fixing his hair on the way back over to his bed, he picked his phone up and dialed the oh-so-familiar number that was his best friends.

"Come on, come on," Troy sighed, pacing his room. "Please pick up." He muttered, holding his phone closer to his ear in some hope that the dial tone would stop and a girl's voice would come through the receiver.

"Hello?" He heard a croaky voice say, a voice he'd missed so much.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," He sighed. "And you probably aren't talking to me.. For.. I don't know," He frowned. "But, I need you."

Gabriella frowned, sitting up slowly as she rested her phone between her shoulder and her ear. A week ago she thought things had been going great.. For that one short day. Her and Troy were having fun, she told someone about her feelings and then bam! Kailey had to come along and ruin everything. She couldn't get the thought of her Mum loosing her job and never seeing Troy again out of her head. If her Mum lost her job? It meant going back to New York or Miami, maybe. She sighed lightly, looking down at her Tweety pyjama shorts, her white singlet like a dress on her now. She had to admit that made her happy, it made her feel more.. Pretty. More worthy of people. She didn't have that little stomach bump, it was completely flat and her thighs were smaller. The only thing she didn't like was that she got dizzy easy and her eyes had started to form dark circles. That was easily fixed with foundation though. The self induced vomiting had slowed down in the last couple of days and she'd just stopped eating all together. Her Mum never noticed, because.. Well, she wasn't really home for dinner.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I have a sister."

"What?" Gabriella was completely shocked. Troy had two brothers, not a sister! "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently.. I have a sister," He nodded, sitting down on his bed. "AJ, her name is. C-Can you come out to dinner with us tonight?"

"What about Kailey? Your girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't really think she'd care for one. Two, you're my best friend and three.. You're my best friend." He sighed. "I miss you, Brie."

"I miss you, too, Troy." She frowned. "I'm sorry, I've just been busy with school work and trying to keep up with everything. Looking after Mel."

"You should've called me and we could've babysat together," He frowned, obviously hurt by the fact that they were being distant. Gabriella always use to call him when her Mum was out of town and they'd have a movie night while they watched over Mel.

"I'm sorry," She frowned. "I just thought you would've been busy hanging out with Kailey. Or even Shane, I know he's been hanging out there a lot."

"And how would you know that?"

"I may, or may not have, called your Mum and spoke to her." She smiled lightly.

"Checking up on me Montez?" He laughed.

"Maybe, or maybe I was checking up on Mitch.. Or Shane!" She giggled, resting back against her pillows, covering her eyes from the sun that shone through her balcony doors.

"Sure, sure." Troy laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"You just asked me to come to dinner!" Gabriella laughed. "Someone's a bit forgetful."

"I meant after," He laughed, laying back against his bed, enjoying the much missed voice he'd been wanting to hear for a week. "Cause.. I have nothing to do and a whole stack of popcorn in my cupboard."

Gabriella's smile faltered a little. Popcorn, butter, salt. The thought made her sick, but she didn't want Troy clicking onto anything. "Sounds amazing, Wildcat," She smiled softly. "I cant wait."

"Me either, Brie." He smiled. "I'll come pick you up for dinner about.. Actually I have no idea," He laughed. "I'll just message you as I'm getting ready."

"Okay," She giggled. "Thanks Troy. My Mum should be home by six-ish, so just as long as its not before then." She smiled, standing up, heading to Mel's room when she heard her crying.

"Are you kidding? If my Dad, or Shane, ate before eight they'd have to have two more dinners after that!" He laughed.

"That's true," Gabriella giggled, heading into her little sisters light purple painted room. "Hey, Mel." She smiled, picking up the crying baby from her crib, hugging her. She smiled, rubbing Mel's back when her tiny arms wrapped around Gabriella's neck.

"What's wrong with my Melly?" Troy frowned.

"She just woke up," Gabriella smiled. "She'll be okay, hey?" She smiled down at Mel, kissing her forehead gently. "She misses her Mum, I think."

"Too bad my Dad makes her go on all these business trips," He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise, okay?" Gabriella nodded, heading out of the room, towards the stairs. "I happen to like spending time with my younger sibling, it really doesn't bother me and my Mum likes traveling. What better job? Plus, we get the house to ourselves when she's out of town and I'm not being silly." She smiled.

"Being silly?"

"Well, I have a confession," She sighed. "I-ah. I kind of.. Was ignoring you cause I was embarrassed about the mall thing last week." She nodded. _And your girlfriend threatened our friendship and my Mum's job so I hate her right now. _

"Brie," Troy sighed. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. You were run down, no need to ignore me." He nodded. "Okay?"

"I know that now," Gabriella nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't stress," Troy nodded. He sighed hearing his Mum calling out to him. "Ah, Brie, I have to go have a talk with my family. I'll text you when to get ready."

"Okay, thanks Wildcat." Gabriella smiled, grabbing Mel's drink cup out of the fridge, handing it to her little sister who was still resting in her arms. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Bye, Brie." He laughed, before hanging the phone up, heading downstairs quickly. "Whoa, something serious is going on." He nodded, seeing his whole family- His Mum, Dad, brothers and AJ- all sitting in the lounge room.

"Sit down, Son," Jack nodded, pointing to the couch opposite him and Lucille, that was currently occupied by AJ. "We need to explain something."

"Explain away," Troy nodded.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "As you all know by now, this is AJ," He nodded, pointing to AJ. "She.. Is my daughter."

"What?" Shane gasped, sarcasm laced in his voice. "I had _no_! idea! She looks nothing like a female version of you at all, Dad." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Shane," Troy shook his head. "What do you mean she's your daughter?" He asked, looking over at his father.

"Well, Troy," Shane smiled, ignoring his brother's previous statement. "When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much.." He laughed.

"I don't mean that, dickhead," He muttered.

"Language, Troy Alexander," Lucille warned. "Let your father explain."

"Go ahead," Troy nodded, sinking down into the lounge. "We're all eager to hear the story."

"Well," Jack started. "About twenty one years ago your Mum and I got into.. A _massive_ argument," He sighed. "Worst week of my life," He smiled weakly, looking over at his wife. You could tell there was guilt written all over his face thanks to the repercussion that was sitting in front of him from that week long, long ago. He squeezed her hand gently, receiving a light squeeze back from his wife in reassurance. He sighed a little, looking back between the kids. "A-"

"Wait," Troy interrupted. "What was the fight about?"

"I think it was that your Dad didn't want a baby at that stage and.. I did," Lucille nodded. "It turned into a huge fight with.. Unnecessary things being said and thrown," She nodded. "A complete misunderstanding."

Jack nodded in agreement. "That's what it was, anyway," He sighed, running a hand through his hair, a trait that Troy had picked up since he was old enough to have hair. "Your Mum decided to go stay at her Mum's for a while and.. I went and visited your Uncle in New York. He convinced me to go out, have a few drinks and.. Just let go," He said, his eyes drifting between Troy and Shane the whole time. "That's when I met Sophie," He nodded, looking over at AJ. "AJ's Mum, she was flirting with me and laughing at my lame jokes," He laughed lightly. "It was just what I needed at the time and.. I was drunk enough and stupid enough to kiss her, then one thing led to another and.."

"And we don't need to know the rest," Troy nodded. "I think we're all old enough to know what happened."

"I didn't even know about AJ till now," He nodded. "Truthfully, I ignored all contact from Sophie. I'm surprised it took this long for AJ to come here, I just thought Sophie just wanted some hush money from me or something. But, I guess not."

"How do you know for sure that AJ is yours?" Shane asked.

"My Mum got a DNA test done," AJ nodded.

"How? Did she just get a magic DNA sample without Dad knowing?" He asked curiously.

"No," Jack sighed. "When I say I didn't know about AJ till now? I mean.. I found out a few weeks ago, but I didn't say anything 'cause it wasn't a hundred percent certain and I didn't wanna say anything in case it wasn't." He nodded. "I wish I would've gotten the results before AJ showed up, but, truth be told.. I don't think it really would've made any difference anyway-"

"You're right," Troy nodded, standing up. "It doesn't make any difference. You cheated on Mum is the moral of the story, you're just trying to make it sound not as bad by blaming the both of you."

"Troy, we both have some blame to take," Lucille nodded.

"No!" He laughed. "You wanted to grow up, you were ready and he was just being immature!" He yelled. "Troy Alexander Bolton," Jack growled. "I wasn't ready to be a father." He shook his head. "I didn't want to be a bad fathe-"

"Well, you fucked that dream up." He muttered, heading for the door.

"Get back here!" Jack yelled, standing up.

"No! Don't worry, I'll be back for your fucking dinner." He shook his head, heading out to his car, angrily slamming the door behind him.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Troy sighed, heading up to a familiar front door, a sense of warmth surrounding him as he got closer to the household. He smiled a little, knocking on the wooden front door. He looked around, smiling at the clean front yard that wasn't clean because there was maids and maintenance people there every day cleaning it. It was done because the occupants of the house actually enjoyed doing things around their house. There was fresh flowers and clean mowed lawn, obviously done this morning since the smell was still in the air.

"He- Oh, hello, Troy."

Troy spun around to greet the very tired, but still lovely face of Maria Montez. He had to admit that after years of living in a stressful job she managed to maintain her good looks and he knew that Gabriella and even Mel would follow in her footsteps easy.

"Maria, a friendly face." He smiled, hugging the woman he thought of as a second Mother.

"Oh," She laughed, hugging him back. "Its lovely to see you, too, Troy." She smiled. "I'm guessing you're here to see my sleeping daughter."

"She's sleeping again?" He frowned.

"Well, I'm sure she's slept before in her life, Troy," She laughed. "But, yes, she's sleeping." She smiled, pulling away from the embrace.

"She was just sleeping earlier when I called," He nodded. "I'm worried about her," He sighed. "She's been acting weird lately."

"Exam stress, I think," Maria nodded. "You know what she's like with school work."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I wish she wasn't like this, she's.. Incredibly smart and I don't understand why she worries so much." He shrugged.

"She doubts herself.. All the time." Maria nodded. "Anyway, I have to go start dinner if you wanted to head up to her room."

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Thanks, Maria," He smiled gratefully. "I'll.. Yeah," He laughed, heading up the steps quickly, wanting to see his best friend. Why hadn't he done this a week ago? He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Gabriella straight away, smiling as he walked over towards her bed. His smile fell slightly as he noticed her shirt as ridden up her body in her sleep, obviously being too big for her. He watched as her tiny, frail body rose with each breath, her ribs being just noticeable as she exhaled. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months, maybe that's why she was ignoring him, the stress was getting too much for her. He wanted her to be able to talk to him though, not hide from him. He walked over, pulling her blanket over her gently, sitting down on her bed.

He sighed, burying his head in his hands, letting all his thoughts run over him. His Dad hardly talked to him and when he did? It was to tell him he had a half sister who he created with some strange woman while his Mum and him were in the middle of an argument. AJ seemed nice, but at the same time she seemed like trouble. What if she was there to take their money or something? It just didn't seem right. Nothing did. Then again, that could be due to the fact that in the last few weeks nothing had been going right. His girlfriend was nothing like he imagined, his best friend had been ignoring him and now.. He found her laying in a bed, half disappeared.

He looked down at his jeans, only just then noticing there was tear drops splattered on the leg of the blue material. He couldn't even be bothered to wipe the tears away. The little droplets of water showed the pain and emotion he'd never show in front of any one. He knew it wouldn't matter if Gabriella woke up. She was really the only one that had seen Troy cry. Maybe his tears could get the reason why she was looking so skinny out of her. Not that he'd force her into telling him, but no one could blame him for being worried about her, they'd known each other for years!

He jumped a little, feeling her tiny, fragile arms wrap around his waist from behind, her small body pressing against his back. She just held him tightly, knowing that was all he needed at that moment. They sat in silence, both with their own thoughts. Troy's drifting from between his Dad and his best friend. Gabriella's thoughts wondering why her best friend was sitting on her bed crying. Maybe something happened with Kailey? She felt terrible as a feeling of happiness washed over her, what if it was that? And he was really upset about it. What would she say? She couldn't exactly say 'get over it, you've got me.' he was clearly really upset about it, if that was even really what had happened.

They sat in silence for a while, both just enjoying being in the others company. Gabriella finally broke the silence, moving to sit beside Troy before she spoke. "What happened?" She whispered, wiping Troy's cheeks gently.

He cleared his throat, looking over at her, his usually blue eyes slightly red. "Well," He started, his voice croaky. "I have a half sister," He nodded. "Who's twenty."

"Twenty?" She raised an eyebrow. "If she's your half sister that means she's either your Mum or Dads," She said, more to herself than Troy. "And your Mum and Dad have been together longer than twenty years."

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped, standing up, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, pulling her legs to her chest.

"No," He sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Brie. I-I just.. My Dad cheated on my Mum and 'apparently' didn't know about the baby." He frowned, sitting back beside Gabriella, running his hand through his hair again.

Gabriella just hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent she'd missed so much. "I'm sooooo sorry, Troy." She nodded. "I don't know how hard this must be for you." She frowned.

"Just, one question," He nodded. "What happened to the rest of you?" He sighed, hugging her back tightly, but gently as to not squash her.

"Just stress," Gabriella nodded. "Don't worry about me. Let me look after you." She smiled slightly. "I've missed my best friend," She smiled, moving to lay back down. "Come here."

He smiled slightly, moving to lay beside Gabriella, pulling her close after he did. "I've missed this," He nodded, kissing her forehead gently. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Gabriella whispered, loving the fact she was laying in her best friends arms, a man she loved so much. "Lets not talk right now."

"Gladly," Troy smiled, closing his eyes.

They both laid there peacefully, falling asleep in each others arms. Letting all their worries just fall away. Everything was beginning to change and neither of them knew if that was a such a good thing or not.

_**Ooh, Troy has a sister! What do you all think of that? And I thought the Troyella part was cute! :D Next chapter has some more Troyella! So, I hope you all enjoy it! :D**_

_**Please, review? Sorry again about the previews! I'm going to try this week! **_


	7. I'll Be There For You, Wildcat

_**Okay! Fifteen reviews! Awesome :D I wont go on cause I really enjoyed this chapter.. I'm upto writing chapter 13 right now :D so I'm staying a good six chapters ahead which is awesome lol**_

_**I know none of you like Kailey but let me tell you.. She gets what's coming to her! Seriously.. So, keep reading! :D Okay, on with the chapter! :D **_

**I'll Be There For You, Wildcat. **

_How's everything going? G x_

_Shit : ( Same as it has been for the past two weeks. I'm not interested in running the hotel so I come last. T x_

_I'm sorry, Troy : ( You'll never come last in my books! :D Wanna hang out with Mel and I? We're gunna go to the beach. G x_

_Sounds amazing, Brie! I'll pick you up in twenty. T x_

I smiled, sitting my phone on my bed, heading over to my wardrobe to grab my swimsuit out. Since last week a lot had happened, I actually put on a little weight thanks to Troy's convincing me to not let the 'exam stress' get to me. Thank god he didn't actually know the real reason behind my dramatic weight loss. I felt happy though, right now, like I didn't need to lose weight. I picked out my new purple butterfly two piece bathers and my swimmer shirt I put on once I'd finished swimming. I smiled, heading back over to my bed, shoving the shirt into my beach bag before I started to change into my bathers.

After Troy was over and he was all upset, which broke my heart, we slept and slept.. For hours! Both of us enjoyed just simply laying with each other, in a peaceful environment. We ended up missing his dinner, and let me tell you.. His Dad was _not_ happy.

_Gabriella groaned hearing a loud ringing that had interrupted her sleep. She rolled over, tiredly lifting her light, but at that moment seemingly heavy, arm to try and find the snooze button on her alarm. Opening her eyes slowly she realised that it was dark outside and the noise was not her alarm but, in fact her best friends ringtone. _

"_Troy," She whispered, pushing him lightly, earning nothing but a groan from the blue eyed sleeping male. He looked so tired, even while he was sleeping. He had slight bags under his eyes and the skin on his forehead was slightly wrinkled as if he was permanently frowning. He rolled over a little, the blanket sliding down his body a little, revealing his tanned, muscular chest. He'd stripped down a little after they'd laid down together, finding the lesser clothed option was more comfortable to lay down with. He knew Maria wouldn't mind, Gabriella wasn't his girlfriend and Troy wasn't the one to cheat. _

_After a few more pushes plus a light and daring soft kiss to Troy's neck Gabriella gave up, leaning over him to grab his phone. She picked it up, answering it, but before she could get a word out? A very angry Jack Bolton was speaking. _

"_Where the hell are you, boy?" He yelled. "We've been waiting for you, for forty five minutes! First you act the way you did and storm out then you just decide to not show up to dinner? Your Mother is very upset with you, young man," He growled. "You better hurry up and get your fucking ass down here, by yourself, too. No friends can come now." _

"_A-Ahh," Gabriella stuttered. "Sorry, Mr. Bolton. Troy's just sleeping, would you like me to put him on?"_

"_Oh, Gabriella," He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't realise that was you."_

_Obviously. "Its okay," She nodded. "Troy was a little upset about everything and he came over to talk to me," She smiled slightly. Proud of the fact that she was the one he wanted to talk to. Not Kailey, but her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise the dinner was so important or I wouldn't have let him fall asleep." _

"_No," He sighed. "Its okay, I didn't realise it affected him so much." _

"_You really thought he'd be fine with the fact he has a half sister? That was conceived whilst you and Lucille were together." Gabriella sighed. "I'm not causing an argument but, you had to know it was going to have some affect on your youngest son. Well, your youngest son that can understand everything that's going on." _

"_I know, I know," He muttered. "Thanks for letting him over, Gabriella. Do you think he'll be home tonight?"_

"_I don't think so, he's pretty wiped," She nodded, gently running her hand through Troy's hair. "But, I'll get him to call you in the morning."_

"_Thanks, sweetie," Jack nodded. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." _

"_You're welcome," Gabriella smiled. "Have a nice night, Jack. Bye." She nodded, hanging up the phone, sighing a little as she sat it down on her bedside table. _

_Gabriella looked over at her exhausted best friend, gently running her hand through his brunette colored hair gently, sighing a little as she gently ran her thumb across the soft, slightly dark colored skin, underneath his eye. She hated seeing Troy so run down and tired, she knew it wasn't from work or anything but, stress and not being able to sleep. She could read Troy, and vice versa, without a word being spoken. _

_She pulled her hand away quickly when Troy jumped, obviously being awoken by the contact. He emitted a light groaning noise, pulling Gabriella closer to him, making her smile slightly, beginning to run her hand softly through his hair again. _

"_Its okay, Wildcat," She whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. _

'_Oh my god," Troy groaned lightly. "I have the worst headache." He whispered. _

"_Did you want me to grab you some painkillers?" Gabriella frowned, still running her hand through his hair softly, it seemed to be keeping him that little bit calmer. _

"_I can get one, Brie," He nodded, opening his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the darkness. "Shit! What's the time?" He panicked, sitting up quickly. His hand flew to his head, a massive shot of pain running, what felt like, straight down the middle of his head. "Ow, fuck." _

"_Lay back down," Gabriella sighed, pushing him back gently. "I'll get it," She smiled weakly, kissing his forehead gently before getting out of the bed, heading downstairs. She managed to avoid her Mum who was sitting in the lounge room with Mel, watching some Disney movie, grabbing the painkillers and a bottle of water, heading back up to her room quickly and quietly. _

"_Thanks, Brie," Troy smiled tiredly, sitting up when Gabriella came through the door. "What's the time? I cant see the clock."_

"_I think its about.. Seven thirty." Gabriella nodded, sitting beside Troy on the side of her bed. _

"_Fuck!" He groaned, going to grab his phone. "Where's my phone?" He frowned, looking around him. "I need to call my Mum!"_

"_Troy," Gabriella sighed. "Your Dad already called," She nodded. "I spoke to him and he was fine." She smiled lightly, running her hand through his hair again. _

"_Really?" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Brie. Just- You know what he's like." He nodded._

"_Yeah, he.. Kinda.. Yelled at me," She nodded, handing the tablets to Troy. "But, only because he thought it was you and he apologised." _

"_I'm sorry, Brie," He sighed. _

"_Hey, don't apologise." Gabriella smiled, gently squeezing Troy's knee. "Its fine, and you get to stay the night!" She laughed, clearly excited by the fact. _

_Troy even let out a light laugh after he swallowed the painkillers and water. "Amazing! I need a night away from everyone." He smiled. _

_Gabriella smiled at the thought that, when Troy wanted to have time away from everyone? He still wanted to be with her. "Well, then, that's what we'll do." _

"You didn't forget a towel this time?" Troy laughed as we jumped out of his black Audi R8, a sixteenth birthday present from his Dad.

"Shut up," I laughed, leaning into the back after I pushed my chair forward, unbuckling Mel out of her seat. (Lets pretend they have four seats) I smiled, resting her on my hip, pulling my beach bag out of the back. "That was one time!"

"It was one time!" Troy mimicked, grabbing Mitch out of his side of the squashed car. "God, Mum needs to let me borrow her car when I babysit." He groaned.

I giggled. "You really want her driving this?" I smiled.

"On second thought, a little strain never really hurt anyone," He laughed, grabbing his own back pack out. "I couldn't handle if anything happened to my baby." He laughed, lightly patting the car before he kissed the side of it.

"What happens if you ever have an actual baby, Troy?" I laughed, heading around to him.

"He or she will be able to sit in it, once they learn to stop dribbling," He chuckled. "Mitch only just started coming in it."

"Mel's an exception, huh?" I smiled, following him down onto the beach. "Is that cause I'm your best friend? Or because she's the only girl that'll ever hold a special spot in your heart?" I smiled.

"She's not the only girl that'll ever hold a special spot in my heart," He smiled, flinging his arm around my shoulders, making my heart skip a beat. "My Mum will, too." He laughed, looking down at me.

I frowned a little, slapping him. "Mean," I pouted.

"Oh! And this one other girl," He smiled. "Her names starts with a G and ends in Abriella." He chuckled.

I giggled, wrapping my free arm around his back. "Well that's good," I smiled, at there was no Kailey in there. "Now, what special hold has Mel got over you that makes her so special as to travel in your car?" I smiled.

"Well," Troy smiled. "She's like a little sister to me and a day at the beach wouldn't be the same without her," He laughed. "And, two, she's wearing a bib so it doesn't matter if she drools." He chuckled, setting his stuff down on the soft sand.

"And here I was thinking you were going to say something sweet," I laughed, kneeling down on the sand, sitting Mel against my legs. "Hey, come back, Miss." I smiled, pulling her back gently by her shirt when she tried to walk away.

"Ater!" She giggled, clapping her hands. "Ater!"

"That's very correct, baby sis," I laughed, pulling at her shirt. "Its water." I smiled. I changed her into her little Hi-5 swim shirt and a water nappy, pulling the sunscreen out of my bag before I started putting it all over her.

"You're gunna be the best Mum," Troy smiled, watching me put sunscreen on Mel.

I smiled, looking over at him. "And you're gunna be th-the best Dad," I laughed. "If you ever get Mitch away from those near naked women." I smiled, pointing behind us. Mitch was a few umbrella's away, talking to two girls who were laying down sun baking. They were, to me- a fellow girl, very attractive women and it was really cute seeing a little boy in his board shorts standing there showing off his 'muscles' to them. "He's like a mini you!" I laughed, I couldn't stop laughing!

"Hey!" Troy laughed. "Mitchel Bolton!" He called out, getting up and walking over to him. I watched as he picked Mitch up, talking to the girls. I could see him apologise, saying something else before he laughed, heading back over to Mel and I. "That was very cheeky, mister." I heard him say to Mitch, hanging him by his feet as they got closer.

"Twoy!" Mitch squealed, pulling on his pants.

My heart skipped. What if he pulled his pants down? For me? Not so bad. For everyone else? I don't want them seeing that! Its bad enough that Kailey gets to see it!

"Hey! Careful young man." He laughed, grabbing his arm before he stood him on the sand carefully.

"Will everyone see your doodle?" Mitch giggled.

"Yes, everyone will see my doodle," Troy chuckled, kneeling back on the sand. "And we don't want that now, do we?" He smiled, putting Mitch's 'Ben 10' hat on his head.

"Nooo!" He laughed.

_I would!_ I thought. What? I would! Very much so.

**xTeenageDramasx **

"Open up, Mel." I smiled, holding the spoonful of potato and gravy I had in front of her mouth. "It's yummy!"

"Noooo," She mumbled, pushing the spoon away, turning her head sideways in the pram, trying to get comfortable.

I smiled a little, putting the little red spoon back into the small container, leaning over to pull the pram seat back for her to lay down. "Have a sleep, Mel." I smiled, kissing her forehead gently, running my hand through her hair.

"No, Mitch." I heard Troy groan as he pulled a chair out, sitting Mitch down on it before he sat beside him. "You said you wanted rice so I got you rice."

"I. Want. CHEESEBURGER!" Mitch yelled.

"Hey," Troy said sternly. He looked so cute when he was serious! "You wont get anything if you speak to me like that, Mitchel." He shook his head. "Sorry, is she sleeping?" He asked, pointing to Mel. I smiled and shook my head. "Lucky, Mitch. If you woke Mel up I would've been _so_ angry with you."

"Troy?"

We all looked over at the, to me shrill, sound of Kailey's voice. Followed by her storming over to us, her face bright red. I glanced over at Troy quickly who looked slightly scared. "What's wrong with her?"

Instead of making some stupid joke like, 'PMS' or something? He just shrugged and said. "I don't know."

"Troy, dear," Kailey smiled fakely once she got to us, putting her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. "May I please talk to you for a minute?"

"S-Sure," He nodded, standing up. "Can you watch Mitch, Gab?"

Gab? What sort of a name was Gab? I just nodded. "Yeah, sure." I managed a smile.

"Its okay," Kailey nodded. "He can come with us." She smiled fakely, glaring at me. But, only I noticed it. Maybe because Troy's eyes were permanently fixed on the floor.

"I not like you!" Mitch yelled, pointing at Kailey. "Me stay with Gabi!"

I smiled happily over at Kailey. "At least someone likes me, little man." I smiled, leaning over and ruffling Mitch's hair.

I noticed Troy stare at me out of the corner of my eye. I kept my focus on Mitch until I knew that they'd be far enough away, I looked up, seeing Kailey waving her arms around, all over the place as she yelled at Troy. Her face looked like a tomato from where I was sitting and Troy just stood there, hands shoved in his pockets as he tried to look at anything but her but, she kept pulling on his shirt to make him look at her. They stood there for about five minutes, Kailey doing most of the talking. Well, yelling. I heard her going on about something like 'Why did you go talk to her again? I'm your girlfriend.' and something else. It sounded like she was jealous.. Of me? I had to smile at that thought. I couldn't believe she was jealous of me! I looked down at my food when Troy headed back over to the table. I looked up again when he didn't say anything, he was just packing all his stuff up.

"Hey," I frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I ah- I should probably get Mitch home," He nodded, picking Mitch up out of his seat. "Bye." He muttered before he walked off, back over to Kailey.

I frowned, sniffling a little, blinking the quickly forming tears back. All signs of happiness gone. I quickly packed up my and Mel's food, shoving it into the little plastic bag before I stood up, quickly pushing Mel's pram out of the food court, chucking the food out on the way. No one would be needing that any time soon.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Shut the fuck up, Troy." Kailey groaned, running her hand through her hair. "Shut up, kid." She growled, looking back at Mitch when he started crying.

"Hey!" Troy yelled. "Yell at me all you want, swear at me, even though I'd appreciate it if you didn't around Mitch, but, whatever you do? Do not. And I repeat. _Do not_ yell at or speak rudely to my little brother. Whatever this little game your playing is? Will be over before you know it. I can dump you, I'm not scared of my Dad." He shook his head.

"Yes, you are," She smirked. "You're so scared and especially now since you've got a sister who's so interested in Daddy's business. You could be out on your ass tomorrow."

She had Troy there. Now that AJ was around? If he dumped Kailey, then she'd put on a big sob story and go to her Dad, who'd then speak to Troy's Dad and tell him that he, one of Jack's biggest clients, would not be involved in their business, which in turn would not only make Jack mad and kick Troy out of the house, being replaced by AJ, but, he would also lose a majority of their finances and cut Troy off from any money they did bring in. Who would he turn to? He just shrugged Gabriella off so she probably hated him and all his family lived over the other side of the State. He didn't wanna have to leave all his friends and close family.

"Whatever," He muttered, pulling up outside her house.

Kailey sighed, looking over at Troy, deciding to take a different approach to their whole relationship. Using feelings. She put on a fake puppy dog face, grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to threaten you all the time." She frowned fakely, leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly. "I just.. I get so scared you're going to dump me 'cause I'm not good enough," She nodded, looking down at his hand, rubbing the back of it lightly. "And when you went to Gabriella last week about your long lost sister, something that affected you heaps, then it upset me." She sniffled, conjuring up fake tears.

"Hey," He sighed, hugging her tightly, kissing the side of her head before lifting her head up to look at him, wiping away her 'tears'. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were so upset by it. I promise I'll come to you next time."

"You promise?" She smiled weakly.

"I promise, Kai." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her, smiling when she kissed back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad between them! Now he just had to figure out how to balance keeping Kailey and Gabriella happy at the same time. He saw her when she storm out of the food court, not that he blamed her in anyway.

"Eww! Yucky!" Mitch yelled, thrashing around in his car seat. "I. Want. GABI!"

Troy groaned lightly, pulling away from the kiss. "Stop being naughty please, what will Mum say?" He asked, looking back at Mitch, who was still waving his arms and legs around.

"I WANT MUMMY!" He yelled, before he started squealing. "I WANT MEL! KAIWEY NO NICE!"

"Sorry," Troy sighed, looking over at Kailey. "I guess he's just a bit tired."

"Its okay," She smiled. "I'll see you later." She smiled, leaning over and kissing Troy quickly before jumping out of his car quickly, heading up to her house.

Once she'd disappeared inside, Troy grabbed his phone out, dialing Gabriella's number as he drove off. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer on the first time. But, when it got to the twenty third time and he was in his room alone he got kind of worried. He didn't care if his Mum told him he wasn't allowed to go out for the rest of the day, he got up and rushed out to his car.

"Troy! You better not be going anywhere," Lucille called out from the kitchen. "Your brother is still crying."

"I've gotta go make sure Gabi is okay!" He called out.

"She's fine," Lucille called back, making Troy stop in his tracks, heading to the kitchen. "I spoke to Maria on the phone before, I wouldn't go over there if I was you."

"Why not?" He frowned, leaning against the bench. "She is my best friend I think I have a right to see her."

"She is your best friend, yes," She nodded. "But, she's also your best friend that you left behind at the mall with her little sister, a pram and no ride home. She had to catch the bus, nearly got her bag stolen and Mel was sick.. All over her. So, I'd stay away for just a little bit if I was you."

Troy frowned, a massive tidal wave of guilt washing over him. He got his phone out, about to dial Gabriella's number when he remembered she wasn't answering any of his calls. Instead he opened his messages, finding Gabriella's before he started typing a reply.

_I'm a million times sorry, Brie. I didn't even think that you had no ride home or I would've offered to give you a lift, I just- Kailey was angry and I was worried about my Dad finding out and everything and. Argh! I bet I ruined everything. Just please know that I'm sorry and I'll do anything to fix this. T x_

He pressed send, his heart racing a million miles an hour. He just had to pray she'd forgive him. At the moment? It was a slim chance. She'd been there for him and in the end he snubbed her off for his girlfriend. Something he swore he'd never do. What a great best friend.

Gabriella sighed hearing a text message come through on her phone, she sat back on the bathroom tiles, resting her head against the wall before pulling her phone out. Letting out a sob at the text. She wanted to text him back so badly but, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why? Because she felt like shit and felt like she'd been treated like shit. It was time to spend some time alone. She'd always be there for her Wildcat but, sometimes he could be so thick.

_**Did you like it? I know.. Bitchy Kailey.. She gets what's coming to her! Lol **_

_**I hope I didn't miss anything in the A/N. If you have any questions or anything? PM or review to let me know! Review!**_


	8. Someones Pregnant

_**Hey everyone, I did say I'd upload and even though I only got 12 reviews on the last chapter (I like to wait a little longer than a few days :P) I did say I'd upload so here it is! The start of some more drama :D This chapter is two parts and I explain at the end why lol **_

_**Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and my Fathers Day One Shot.. I cant get over how popular that one was! :D They made me smile! :D **_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter! :D **_

**Someone's Pregnant.. And It Aint Me! **

Gabriella fell back against her bed, her stomach grumbling slightly as she rubbed it to stop it. Two weeks. It'd been officially two weeks, close to the second, since she'd spoken to Troy. To anyone, actually. To Ally or Shane, who'd surprisingly text her to see if she was okay, even Mike. No one. She'd managed to avoid them at school, Troy stayed away, obviously knowing to let her have space. But, avoiding Ally was a little more difficult. So, when she stormed into Gabriella's room, frightening the shit out of Gabriella and making her nearly fall off her bed, she didn't try and get her out.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, resting her hands on her hips as she paced Gabriella's room. "I have been trying to get in contact with you for two weeks! Two. Fucking. Weeks!" She said angrily. "Troy doesn't know anything, no one knows where you've been or why the hell you've be-en.. Hey," She frowned, noticing silent tears rolling down Gabriella's cheeks, going over and laying beside her, hugging her best friend tightly. "What's wrong, Gab?" She sighed.

Gabriella just shook her head, letting out a sob. Her life sucked basically. Her best friend ditched her so she snubbed him off for _two weeks_, so, now he most likely hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. Leading a happy life with Kailey. The only people she really talked to were the Bolton's and Ally. Now it was just her and Ally. Not that she minded just hanging out with Ally, Ally was an amazing best friend. She just liked hanging out with Lucille and baking cakes with her while Mitch ran around saying 'I a superhero.', at least Lucille was a nice Mum. She didn't just run off and go to 'business meetings'. She actually cared about her kids and was around them.

"Do you need anything?" Ally sighed, rubbing her back. "A drink or anything?"

"N-No," Gabriella sobbed, hugging Ally. "I just.. I want someone to talk to. To be happy around. I'm sick of crying and I don't wanna talk about anything important." She managed.

"Well, then," Ally smiled, sitting up. "Let's do it. Let's go have some fun!" She laughed.

Gabriella smiled gratefully, wiping her face. "Okay!" She giggled. "Where do we do that?"

"How about we go get a cheeseburger, which I've been craving all day, then head to the markets and grab some bangles?" Ally laughed.

"Sounds amazing," Gabriella smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx **

"Mmm, thank you!" Ally smiled at the cute guy that just handed her a bag full of cheeseburgers. "He probably thinks I'm a slob," She laughed, half keeping her eyes on the slim road ahead of her as she dug through the brown paper bag to check all the items she'd asked for were in there.

Gabriella felt like a slob. She felt like an idiot. A dumb idiot who had to decide to fall for her best friend and before she had the chance to speak up he moved on, got a girlfriend. What was she thinking? After two weeks of not seeing him, not talking to him, it made her feel like she wasn't worth it. Troy knew better than to come near her when she didn't want anyone near her, he'd seen what happens when he does. But, he'd never wait two weeks. This was the doings of Kailey. It had to be! And Gabriella meant what she said, she was sick of moping and crying for someone who wasn't gunna bother to chase her. So, right then and there as her best friend handed her a greasy, fatty cheeseburger. She took it and decided to push all thoughts of Troy aside and try to be happy. Even if it was fake at first she could act and eventually she'd be happy. Hopefully.

"Ew, gherkin." She muttered, opening the burger, pulling the bun apart before pulling the green pickled vegetable out of the burger before she chucked it out the window of Ally's black Hyundai getz.

"Gabs, that just hit someone in the face," Ally laughed, looking in her rearview mirror.

"Oh my god," She laughed, turning back around. "I think it was a manager," She freaked, sticking her head out the window. "I'm sorry!" She called out, laughing as Ally maniacally drove out the driveway, heading towards the markets.

"I cant believe you done that, you little rebel!" Ally laughed, taking a bite of one of her cheeseburgers.

"Shut up," Gabriella giggled

**xTeenageDramasx **

"Ohh, this is pretty." Ally smiled, picking up a tie-dye, knee length dress.

"I prefer this pink and blue one over just black," Gabriella smiled, picking out her own dress.

"Well, I like black." Ally laughed. "We should buy these for the beach party tomorrow," She smiled.

"What beach party?"

"What do you mean 'what beach party?'," Ally laughed. "Kailey's beach party. I thought you'd be the first person to kn- Oh, wait."

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. "That's right."

"Troy said you hadn't spoken to him, you two have been going through quite a rough patch," She sighed. "Which totally sucks cause the three of us haven't hung out in ages."

"I wonder why," Gabriella muttered. "And its not just because of my sudden infatuation with him," She shook her head, walking over to the stall owner, handing her a twenty dollar bill. "Its because of his stupid, blonde bimbo girlfriend."

"I still don't know what he see's in that whore," Ally sighed, paying for her own dress. "She's annoying and her voice just makes me want to stick my hand in her throat and pull out that tiny voice box of hers before I stomp on it," She groaned.

Gabriella thanked the lady before they headed to the next stall. "I feel the same," She sighed. "What's with the orange tan?"

"Oh, don't get me started!" Ally groaned in frustration. "Its like she applies it with a paint roller before she sticks the roller in her make up bucket."

Gabriella giggled, stopping at the next stall. "You're so mean to her," She smiled, looking at a little bowl of eggs. "But, I love you anyway." She smiled.

"You better," Ally laughed. "She deserves it anyway. The only reason I'm going tomorrow night is because Troy invited me, saying I could invite anyone I wanted to. He knows I'd invite you," She laughed. "That, and Mike said he'd party with me." She smiled.

"That's code for.. 'Get drunk and fuck you'?" Gabriella laughed, finally deciding to stick her hand in the bowl. "EW!" She yelled.

"What?" Ally laughed. "And no.. We may not get around to being drunk." She laughed.

"These are all slimy!" She smiled, getting use to the feeling of the eggs around her hand. "Wow, I could bath in these."

Ally smiled, sticking her hand in the bowl, jumping a little as her hand felt the slimy balls around her hand. "Holy shit, I want a whole bunch of these!" She laughed, picking some up. "How much?"

"They're a dollar a bag," The lady behind the counter smiled. "Or five for four."

"I'll take eight," Ally laughed, rummaging through her bag, pulling out eight dollars. "What exactly are they? And how do they get like this?" She laughed.

"They're fairy eggs," The lady smiled, taking Ally's money, putting it in her fanny pack. "All you do is simply put them in water and they grow, like magic," She smiled.

"Wow," Ally laughed, picking out some bags. "These are awesome! I might come back for some more." She smiled. "Thank you!"

**xTeenageDramasx **

"You don't think we look too much like twins?" I laughed, following Ally down to the beach. I could see heaps of people from school talking and making out. There was a few bon fires and a multiple stack of esky's everywhere.

"Nope," Ally laughed. "We look sexy!"

Gabriella smiled, pulling at the bottom of her mid thigh, pink and blue tie-die dress. She had her hair up in a messy bun and no make up on. Seeing Troy she suddenly felt self conscious, especially seeing Kailey in a skin tight dress that just about showed what she had for breakfast. "You look sexy,"

"You look skinny," Ally laughed. "I need to eat what you're eating."

_Nothing._ "No you don't," Gabriella laughed. "Hey, Mike." She smiled, quickly changing the subject.

"Hey, ladies." Mike smiled. "Drink?"

"I'd love one," Gabriella smiled, grabbing a pom pom cruiser out of a nearby esky. If Kailey was supplying this Gabriella was gunna get fucked up in the first five minutes. Which is exactly what she started to do when she cracked the lid on the thin necked bottle, skulling the purple colored liquid, watching it empty from the bottle, feeling it run down her throat.

"Whoa, Gabs." Ally laughed, grabbing Gabriella's arm gently. "Slow down we have all night to drink."

"If I have to watch those two all night, not drunk?" Gabriella started. "I'm going to be sick. Sicker than I would be with alcohol." She laughed, going back to her drink.

Ally sighed, nodding in understanding. "Have you eaten?"

"Ah, yeah," Gabriella nodded. "We had that bag of cheeseburgers earlier." She smiled. "Chill, okay? I know, I've been down lately," She nodded, swirling her drink a little. "But, I just wanna have fun. You were the one that made me realise I should just let go and.. Well, have fun. So, thank you." She laughed, hugging her best friend. "There's hot guys here, I'm sex deprived and so are you. So, lets let go, find a guy for each other and have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Ally laughed, hugging Gabriella back. "How did Kailey get this much of the beach? I thought cops said we were only allowed enough for thirty people."

"Apparently she has 'contacts'," Mike nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me if her Dad actually brought her the beach."

"That's right, he's all high and mighty," Gabriella mumbled. "Looks like it runs in the family."

"I wouldn't say too much," Ally warned. "Troy and his oompaloompa are coming this way."

Gabriella let out a loud laugh before covering her mouth, realizing how loud she would've been. All she could imagine was a tiny, orange person walking with Troy. "Does she have green hair to match that orange skin?" She giggled.

"Shh," Ally laughed, nudging her best friend's arm lightly.

"Hey guys," Troy smiled, once they got too Gabi, Ally and Mike. "Looks like you're all having your own little party." He laughed, dropping his arm from Kailey's waist to shake Mike's hand. "Al," He nodded towards Ally. "Hey, Brie." He smiled a little, unsure whether to hug her or just awkwardly stand there.

"Troy," Gabriella nodded, finishing off her drink.

He sighed, sitting his drink down on the sand. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. "Can he?" She asked, looking over at Kailey.

"Fine by me," Kailey muttered, glaring slightly at Gabriella before turning to Troy. "Don't be long, baby." She pouted, leaning up and kissing Troy, making sure Gabriella saw her slip her tongue in his mouth.

She pretended to gag when Troy pulled Kailey closer, laughing when Ally nudged her again, as she was trying to hold back her own giggles. "I'm gunna go puke," Gabriella laughed, grabbing another drink out before she walked off to find someone to talk to.

Just as she was about to step in the cold sea water she felt an hand grab her by the arm. "I thought we were gunna talk."

"So did I until you started having a tongue battle with your girlfriend," She nodded, turning around. She had to stop her breath from catching when her chocolate brown eyes came in contact with his sparkling blue ones, almost making her melt.

"I'm sorry, Kailey started that. I'm sure not really that silly to not notice that," He sighed.

"No, I'm not 'silly',"

"Gab, Brie," He sighed. "I wanna apologise about the other week. I didn't even realise that you would've had to walk home alone. I'm sorry that I made you nearly have your bag stolen and I'm sorry that Mel puked all over you. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. I just-" He frowned. "Its difficult to explain but, I guess, when you get a boyfriend you'll understand that you just wanna keep them happy," And keep them from getting your parents to kick you out. "And that's all I was trying to do."

"Troy, you've known her for five minutes!" Gabriella nodded. "You've known me for over three quarters of your life. I thought I'd have a little more importance," She sighed. "I didn't come here to argue with you, I got over the little mall incident. I was more hurt that you left it so long to talk to me." She nodded. "But, I don't wanna argue tonight. I've felt shit for weeks and even though your girlfriend is hosting this party I would still like to enjoy it."

"I want you to enjoy it, too," He smiled a little. "You're my Brie, you'll always hold a special place in my heart. So, you should know that what happened? Was only because Kailey is a little spoilt sometimes. You're not spoilt which is why I know you'll have forgiven me for it, which I'm grateful for," He sighed, hugging his best friend, jumping on the inside when she hugged him back. "I'm going to make it up to you. I am." He nodded.

"You don't have to do that," Gabriella mumbled into his white singlet he was wearing, the slight hint of sunscreen coming off him. "Just as long as you have fun tonight and we hang out tomorrow."

"Deal," Troy laughed. "And I want to. Because, making you happy is what I live for." He smiled, kissing Gabriella's forehead softly.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest?" She laughed, hugging her best friend tighter.

"I know, I know," He joked, letting out a chuckle.

Gabriella giggled. "For the record? I live to make you happy, too." She smiled.

"Good," Troy laughed. "I wrote you a poem, wanna hear it?" He smiled.

"You did not!" Gabriella laughed, slapping his arm jokingly. "You're not a poet!"

"And what if I am?" He chuckled. "Brie, my best friend," He laughed. "Hanging with you.. Is a breeze," He chuckled, tickling Gabriella's side a little as she laughed. "Will you smell.. When I.. Cut the cheese?" He laughed, before Gabriella heard was sounded like a door creaking. Or something close to it.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed, letting out a laugh. "Gross!" She laughed, covering her mouth when Troy turned around, shaking his butt at her.

"Smell it," He laughed.

"You're disgusting, Bolton!" She laughed, shoving him away from her.

"Hey!" He laughed, turning back around, looking at his best friend who looked as if she was glowing. For the first time in weeks, nearly months she looked happy. "No physical violence now, Montez." He laughed, stepping closer to her.

"Stay away from me," She laughed, backing away. "You just shook your fart on me."

Troy laughed, grabbing her hands. "Well, I guess you'll smell a little better now," He joked, laughing.

"Hey!" Gabriella laughed. She smiled feeling the cold sea water around her feet as they sunk into the soft sand. "Smell this." She giggled, falling back into the water, pulling Troy with her.

She held her mouth closed as the freezing water surrounded them. Her tiny body nearly instantly turning blue from the sea water. Her hair fell around her face as she felt Troy fall gently on top of her, her eyes glued shut so the salty water didn't hurt them. Even though she was freezing and most likely going to get pneumonia or something she was just enjoying having fun, especially having fun with Troy. What she didn't count on was getting light headed and feeling tired. She felt Troy's slight heat in the water leave, but she couldn't move, luckily someone pulled her from the water, her body slightly going flaccid as whoever it was, most likely Troy, carried her to the sand.

"Brie,"

Gabriella mumbled a little, trying to open her eyes. "Troy?" She muttered seeing his face, and a few other of his faces, spinning in front of her. "Gosh, stop moving."

"Oh, thank god." Troy breathed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you okay? You frightened me!" He sighed.

"I'm fine," She nodded, hugging him back. "I didn't realise it was so cold in there." That and the fact that not eating made you more dizzy than she'd expected. "Are you okay?"

"Brie," He smiled, pulling away slightly so he could look at her. "I'm fine, I was worried about you!" He laughed, kissing her forehead. "Come on," He smiled, standing up. He held his hands out, taking her tiny cold ones in his big, already slightly warm, hands. Once they were both standing Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently as they headed back up to where their friends were.

"What happened to you two?" Ally asked once Troy and Gabriella got closer to them.

"Someone decided to go for a swim," Troy laughed, sitting on the log beside the bonfire, pulling Gabriella down beside him.

"Well, that was a smart idea," Ally smiled. "It looks like that little swim sorted out your fight though. Thank god!"

"I second that," Mike laughed, sitting down on the sand.

"We actually had it sorted before the swim," Gabriella smiled, leaning over and grabbing Mike's drink out of his hand, taking a sip. "Thanks Mikey." She laughed.

"Hey! I only had one sip out of that." He laughed.

"I guess oo-Kailey will have to get some more alcohol, wont she?" She laughed, skulling the rest of the drink. "Hand me another one."

"Someone's turned into quite the alcoholic," Troy laughed. "Can I have a drink, too, man?" He smiled at Mike, holding his hand up.

"Shut up, Bolton." Gabriella laughed, taking the drink from Mike, handing Troy the other one. "I'm having fun, leave me alone." She smiled.

"Fun is what you need," Ally smiled, sitting down beside Mike. "I havent seen you smile in ages."

"I smiled this morning.. When I chucked the pickle at that guy." She laughed, taking a sip from her drink.

"You freaked out like a little girl!" Ally laughed.

"Well, technically I am a girl." Gabriella laughed.

"Wait," Troy laughed. "You threw what at a what?" He chuckled, looking over at Gabriella. "And where was I when this happened?"

"Probably sucking face," Ally laughed.

"Ew, don't get me thinking about that, I'd like to keep my alcohol down." Gabriella laughed. "And I threw a pickle at one of the managers on main street, it was Ally's fault cause she gave me one that had pickles on it. Because, she doesn't eat them like you do." She laughed, looking over at Troy, poking his shoulder.

"How am I suppose to know that you get a burger and give Troy your pickles?" Ally rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coke. Drinking and driving don't mix.

"Maybe because you hang out with us when we do get fast food," Gabriella laughed. "And I'm sure you've noticed that Troy eats my pickles, dork."

"Yeah, sure. Cause I pay that much attention to stuff," Ally laughed. "Especially pickles."

"Well, you should." Gabriella laughed. "Cause we are your best friends and all." She smiled. "Man that alcohol is amazing,"

"I'm surprised you're not falling off your chair, you've skulled about five drinks in half an hour." Ally smiled. "And you're not a very heavy drinker."

"I am tonight!" Gabriella laughed.

"Troy?"

"Fuck," Gabriella groaned, hearing Kailey's voice coming up behind them. "Here comes the fun ruiner."

"Be nice," Troy muttered, nudging Gabriella's side gently. "Hey, baby, what's up?" He asked, looking over at Kailey, wrapping his arm around her waist when she sat beside him.

"I've been looking for you, ew, why are you all wet?" She asked, pushing him away, wiping her side.

Gabriella groaned lightly, rolling her eyes as she finished her drink off. She smiled feeling Troy's elbow connect with her side again. "Troy! OW!" She joked, shoving him harshly.

"Hey!" Kailey pouted, standing up. "You done that on purpose!" She growled, looking at Gabriella. "Why are you such a fucking bitch, you love blind idiot."

"Love blind idiot?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not the bitch."

"You shouldn't have even come tonight! You look terrible and wet and.. You weren't even invited!"

"Actually, I was," Gabriella nodded, standing up. "And its called having fun. So, fuck you!" She yelled, grabbing a couple more cans before she walked off. She cracked one open as she walked over to a bunch of kids who were dancing to a stereo that was set up. Ignoring her friends calling out behind her she smiled, seeing some of the boys from school, going up, in between them.

"Hey, Montez," She heard Isaac Mason, one of her fellow classmates, captain of the football team and Troy's worst enemy, say from behind her.

She smiled, turning around. "Mason, how are you?"

"Better now," He smiled, stepping closer to her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

_**Okay, stopping there because this is actually going to be two parts.. When I finished writing it, it ended up being 15 pages long and I didn't want to split it because the story is 23 chapters long and 23 is my birthday so I didn't wanna change it lol silly? That's just me! Lol **_

_**Anyway, I was writing chapter 11 and went through my plan for the story.. Turns out chapter 11 and 12 were basically fillers for some reason.. So, I cut out chapter 12, because it was kinda boring and chapter 13 starts up some more drama so I'm sorry about stopping here but in the end its gunna work out better! And I still get my 23 chapters lol **_

_**Has anyone ever seen or felt those fairy eggs? I had the exact reaction Gabriella did lol you have to google them! And try find them. They're gross but awesome! Lol**_

_**Think anything will happen with Isaac? You'll have to wait and find out! :D Review? **_


	9. Someones Pregnant Cont

_**Okay, since I really wanted you guys to remember what happened last chapter well lol (cause this is tied in with it) I wanted to update quickly, so lucky you guys! Lol.. That and the fact that I'm suppperr happy with chapter 13 adds to the quick updates :D I think you're all really going to enjoy chapter 13! I had a lot of fun writing it lol **_

_**Also, I was wayy excited for you guys to see what happened in this lol aaannnddd I got a really nice review on my last chapter.. A girl, who only reads Vampire based stories, is loving this! Which made me really happy! Lol I was like :O! Lol **_

_**One last thing. I'm so sorry for the confusion! My birthday isn't till the 23**__**rd**__** of next month, and I'll be 19 lol. Sorry, I just meant its on the 23**__**rd**__** :D but thank you for reading my A/N lol at least I know someone reads it! Lol **_

_**Now on with the chapter!**_

**Someone's Pregnant.. And It Aint Me! (Continuation)**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Actually, I was," Gabriella nodded, standing up. "And its called having fun. So, fuck you!" She yelled, grabbing a couple more cans before she walked off. She cracked one open as she walked over to a bunch of kids who were dancing to a stereo that was set up. Ignoring her friends calling out behind her she smiled, seeing some of the boys from school, going up, in between them. _

"_Hey, Montez," She heard Isaac Mason, one of her fellow classmates, captain of the football team and Troy's worst enemy, say from behind her. _

_She smiled, turning around. "Mason, how are you?" _

"_Better now," He smiled, stepping closer to her. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

"Well, it is my best friends girlfriends party," She laughed. "I wouldn't have ever expected to see you here either, after all Troy does hate you."

"I know, I know," Isaac laughed. "He already tried to have a go at me. But, Kailey and I are pretty good friends so she talked him out of it." He smiled.

"Pretty good fuck bu- I mean, friends, hey?" Gabriella laughed, sitting her empty can down. "That's good to know. How do you two know each other?"

"Primary school friends," He smiled, sipping his own can. "Family knows each other."

"Ahh, lucky you." Gabriella laughed.

"I'm feeling extremely lucky right now," He smiled, pulling her close against him.

Gabriella smiled, biting her lip lightly, resting her hand on his arm. "You're cute," She smiled. "I never realised how brown your eyes are." She commented, squinting her eyes as she stood up on her tip toes, taking a closer look at his eyes.

He laughed, leaning closer to her. "Brown is a great eye colour. Its chocolate and what's chocolate?"

"Amazing," Gabriella laughed.

"An aphrodisiac." He smiled before he leant down, kissing her.

Gabriella, to her own surprise, didn't pull back but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. It wasn't like when she kissed Troy but the alcohol was quickly taking over and she felt relieved that someone wanted her company. She slowly started to move her hips to the music, smiling against Isaac's lips when he started moving with her, his hand moving to rest on the back of her leg, at the bottom of her dress.

She started feeling slightly dizzy, ignoring it as Isaac's tongue found its way into her mouth, making her moan lightly. She smiled, pulling away from the kiss, turning around before started to dance against him, pulling his arms around her waist. Isaac smiled, pulling Gabriella closer, starting to kiss her neck as her hand found its way to his hair. They stood, dancing to the music, grinding against each other as the night went on.

It wouldn't have been much longer then twenty minutes before Gabriella felt Isaac's hand getting closer and closer to slipping under her dress. Between the alcohol and just the feeling of anticipation she couldn't hold it off any longer, she pulled away, grabbing his hand before leading him away from everyone.

**xTeenageDramasx **

"Has anyone seen Gabi?" Troy asked, sitting down near Ally and Mike. After Gabriella walked off before he decided to try and calm Kailey down and go find Gabriella after. Turns out he should've went after Gabi first, it would've taken less time.

"Worried, Bolton?" Ally smiled. "She was over dancing with Mason."

"Isaac Mason?" Troy raised an eyebrow. "As in Isaac-Captain-Of-The-Football-Team-I'm-A-Moron-Mason?"

"Yeah, that one," Ally laughed. "They were getting pretty.. Friendly before she led him away somewhere."

"No!" Troy groaned. "You don't think they..?"

Ally shrugged, checking her phone for any missed calls or messages. "She's a hot girl, Troy. A hot, sex deprived, lonely girl," She nodded. "And you walked off to talk to Kailey, she just wants some company." She smiled.

"I know," Troy sighed. "But, Mason? Really? She cant have stooped that low." He shook his head. "I mean.. She knows I don't like him."

"You also know that her and Kailey don't get along," Mike shrugged. "I'm not trying to get in the middle of it but its gotta go both ways, dude." He sighed.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "I might go see if I can find her, stop her before she makes a massive mistake." He sighed.

Ally laughed, standing up. "I doubt she wont be finished yet, I'm coming to see this," She smiled, following Troy. "Coming?" She smiled back at Mike.

"I don't know how happy she'll be with this," Mike laughed, standing up, following his friends.

"She wont be happy," Troy shook his head. "But, she shouldn't be just sleeping with a dickhead. Especially Mason," He shuddered. "I know, I cant talk, but.. Gross."

Ally laughed as they walked over behind a group of tall rocks, walking through the cold water that covered their feet, making them sink into the soft sand. "Where's Kailey?"

"She had to go up and change," Troy nodded before they headed through some more rocks. He had to repress a chuckle, covering his mouth when he saw Isaac passed out on the sand, facing upwards. "Pin dick much?" He smiled.

Ally had to turn away, only being just able to hold in her laughs. Gabriella looked extremely uncomfortable laying on the sand, her dress sitting half way up her body. Troy picked her underwear up from near her head, pulling them on her carefully before he picked her up, making sure he didn't wake her up.

"Do you think we should wake Mason up?" Mike asked, managing to keep his chuckles under control.

"I don't think so," Troy shook his head. "He's a dick, he should be left to lay here all night by himself."

"Just cause he slept with Gabriella?" Ally smiled, watching Mike nudge Isaac's side a little, laughing when he groaned and rolled onto his stomach, his white ass showing in the moonlight.

"Ah.. No," Troy nodded. "Just cause he's a dick, that's why."

"Sure, sure, Bolton," Ally laughed. "Let's get that girl home." She smiled, heading back towards the party.

"Coming," Troy muttered, following behind Ally and a still laughing Mike. "Dude, its not that funny."

"Did you see how big his dick was?" Mike laughed. "I don't usually look at other guys but it was so tiny I couldn't not take a glance."

Troy laughed. "You could see it?" He smiled. "Cause I had a little trouble." He chuckled. "Fuck, Kailey's gunna bite my head off." He groaned, seeing his girlfriend spot him from the other side of the beach.

"Grow some balls, Bolton." Ally shook her head, heading towards the sand dunes that led off the beach. "She's your best friend, who you've known for years, you're really gunna keep blowing her off for that tramp?"

"You don't understand Ally," Troy sighed. "Its complicated."

"According to facebook its just a relationship," She shrugged, running up to the edge of the sand, heading to unlock her car.

Troy sighed, following her up, internally groaning when he felt a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, following by the voice he'd unfortunately gotten to know a little too well over the past month or so. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to take Gabi home," He nodded, turning around to face Kailey.

"Isn't that why her friends are here?" Kailey raised an eyebrow, resting her hands on her hips. "Go give her to.. Alexa or whatever."

"It's Ally," Troy nodded. "And yes, they're her friends but, Kai, she's my best friend." He sighed. "And you have to respect that, okay?"

She groaned, storming off without saying anything.

"She's gotta get over herself," He sighed, heading up to Ally's car.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Fuck,"

Ally laughed, spinning around on Gabriella's desk chair for the ten millionth time, not exaggerating, when she heard her best friend making grunting and groaning noises from her bed on the other side of her bedroom. It was getting close to lunch and she knew Gabriella would be waking up soon. So, instead of sitting out in the nice, warm sun and having a cool drink she thought she'd see what the aftermath from last night looked like.

"Someone's happy," She smiled, getting up and standing at the end of Gabriella's bed.

"Shut up," Gabriella grumbled into her pillow that was soft and comforting her pounding head. "Wh- How did I get in a bed?" She asked confused, lifting her head slowly, her eyes squinting as the sun hit them.

"Troy carried you," Ally smiled, crawling over the end of the bed to lie beside Gabriella. "After we found you passed out,"

"Passed out?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, quickly regretting the decision of moving her eyes too quickly.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Ally smiled, picking Gabriella's little East High teddy up. "Like.. Anything at all?" She laughed.

"I remember skulling drinks like there was no tomorrow," Gabriella groaned. "Which I now regret."

"Do you remember going off with Isaac?" Ally asked, looking over at her best friend who looked as though she was about to pass out again.

"No," Gabriella mumbled. "Wait.. Fuck!" She yelled, letting out a loud groan once she realised what she'd done. "Fuck," She groaned. "I totally fucked Isaac Mason, does Troy know?"

"Yeah, he carried you to my car, sat with you in the back and held your hair out of your face while you puked then laid with you all night just in case you were sick." Ally smiled. "It was actually really cute."

"Where was Kailey?"

"She was at the party, Mackenzie text me and apparently she was really shitty after we left cause Troy turned her down to come here." She laughed.

Gabriella smiled as best she could through her pain. "Where is he now?"

"He and Mike just went to get some lunch," Ally smiled. "They should be back any minute now if you wanna get some panadol and wait downstairs."

Gabriella nodded, pushing her blanket back, sitting up slowly. She groaned, holding her stomach as she stood up, heading to her cupboard. "Fuck, remind me to never drink again." She groaned, picking out a hoodie that she had of Troy's, pulling it on over her pyjama top. "Who changed me?"

"Mike,"

"What?" Gabriella asked, her breath catching as she looked over at her best friend.

"I'm kidding," Ally laughed. "Calm down, Miss Alco," She smiled. "It was a mixture of Troy and I. He changed your top and I changed your bottoms, you were a bit wet. Although, I think Troy had a little thought that, that was because of him," She laughed. "Not because you fell in water then had sex on wet sand." She smiled.

"Ally, don't," Gabriella shook her head. "I don't wanna think about him liking or not liking me."

"Sorry, babe," She sighed, standing up. "He's going to realise what he's done. I kinda tried to hint that you're a little more important than Kailey and I'm thinking he's listening." She nodded, hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella mumbled, hugging Ally back. "You're the best."

"I know," Ally laughed. "Lets get downstairs, the boys are back." She smiled, keeping her arm around Gabriella's shoulders as they headed out of her room, downstairs.

Gabriella smiled a little at the sight of Troy walking through her front door, a paper _McDonalds_ bag, with some type of food in it, hanging from between his teeth, drinks in one hand and another bag of food in his other hand. She could imagine them in their own little apartment, waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and Troy beside her with breakfast in bed. It literally made her want to melt.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Troy smiled, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "How are you feeling, Brie?"

"Better," She smiled, getting to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be even better when I have a panadol and some water."

"And some greasy _McDonalds_," Troy laughed, handing the stuff to Mike once he walked through the door, before hugging Gabriella tightly.

"And some greasy _McDonalds_," Gabriella giggled, hugging him back tightly. "Mmm, you smell good." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Thank you for last night."

Troy smiled, kissing the top of her head softly, to not make her headache worse. "It was my pleasure, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging around as much," He sighed. "I promise that I'll make more time to hang out with you, Kailey will just have to learn."

"Its okay, Troy," Gabriella nodded. "I get it.. She's your girlfriend, you have to spend time with her,"

"Not the time I spend with her though," He sighed. "Its like she's attached to my hip and the only person I want there is you," He nodded. "I know, she's my girlfriend. But, she's clingy and you know how I feel about clingy."

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled weakly. "Let's talk about this some other time. Some other time when my head isn't pounding and feels like its about to fall out of my skull."

"Okay," Troy chuckled. "Lets go eat our greasy food." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

"Sounds awesome," Gabriella smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx**

**Two Weeks Later:**

Gabriella groaned, rolling onto her stomach, trying to get comfortable. It was currently 2:03am on Saturday morning and she, so far, hadn't got a wink of sleep. She jumped a little feeling herself come in contact with a warm body beside her, relaxing when she realised it was just Troy.

A little while after the party her Mum had to go away again and Gabriella was left to look after Mel. But, when she started to feel sick she thought it was a bad idea to be around her little sister and Troy was more than happy to get away from his own family problems. AJ slowly moving her way more into their family and his Dad just pushing him away even more made him mad, sad.. Just plain unloved. So, he jumped at the chance of getting out of the house for a few nights. He'd even told Kailey that he was going away to visit Shane at the Uni so she didn't ask any questions.

"You okay, Brie?" Troy mumbled, sleep laced in his voice.

"Mmm," She mumbled, sitting up slowly, exhaustion raking her body. She felt sore and tired and just plain crap.

"Are you sure you don't know what's wrong?" Troy frowned.

"Ah.. Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded. "I cant sleep, everything hurts.. Its called a flu" She frowned, rubbing her head.

"How about I make you a nice hot chocolate and put on a movie?" Troy frowned, rubbing Gabriella's back gently.

"I'd love that," She smiled weakly, resting her head on her knees after she pulled them towards her chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Brie." Troy smiled, sitting up and kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be right back, pick a movie." He smiled, getting up and heading over to Gabriella's door.

Gabriella watched him walk out, his shirtless frame making her underwear slightly wet, yeah, even while she was sick. His back muscles and little dimples at the small of his back made her melt. She couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind as she sat there, tiredly, contemplating whether she was too tired to get up and put a movie in or not. Once her head spin past she got up, slowly walking her aching body over to her DVD rack. Blindly, she picked out the first DVD her tiny hands wanted to grab, not even checking what it was she opened the DVD player, putting the flat CD into the player, heading back over to her bed before she literally fell into it.

"Okay, fresh hot chocolate," Troy smiled, heading back into Gabriella's room with a tray that had two mugs, a cup and a bag of marshmallows on it. He sat down beside Gabriella, sitting the tray carefully between them. "First, some panadol." He smiled, handing Gabriella the cup, that was full of water, and two little, white tablets.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled gratefully, putting the tablets into her mouth before washing them down with the cool liquid, sitting the cup on her bedside table afterwards. "It means a lot to me that you're here looking after me." She nodded, sitting back against her pillows

"You're my best friend," Troy smiled, resting back against his own pillows, handing Gabriella her cup. "Plus, I've been here, what? Two nights? And I've haven't felt this happy or relaxed in weeks." He smiled. "You know, I haven't really been sleeping well lately," He sighed. "With everything going on. I haven't told anyone though."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella frowned. "You come here to relax and I'm making you sit here at two in the morning, just because I'm sick."

"Hey," Troy smiled, putting his free arm around his best friend. "I.. Would want nothing more, at two o'clock in the morning, than to sit here and watch a movie and drink yummy hot chocolate with you." He chuckled, rubbing her cold, tiny arm gently.

Gabriella smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," She giggled. "You're the most bestest friend in the whole world." She smiled, sipping her hot chocolate.

"And you're my bestest friend.. Well, you are the bestest friend in the whole world as well." He chuckled.

"Hey! Don't copy me." She giggled. "Ooh, hall pass. Good choice, Gabriella." She smiled.

"You didn't know what you picked?" Troy chuckled, sitting his cup down on the tray that was now on his own bedside table.

"Bad headache means inability to read," Gabriella laughed, handing her cup to Troy, cuddling into him when he sat her cup down. "Mmm, you smell really good." She smiled.

"You smell like my Brie," Troy smiled, pulling the blanket over them, hugging Gabriella back tightly. "Which I love a lot." He chuckled, kissing her hair softly.

"Mmm," Gabriella smiled, closing her eyes, the gentle rise and fall of Troy's chest, his heartbeat and his smell calming her. As well as the fact she'd just been called _his_ Brie. She could hear her own breath evening out as she started to fall asleep, the sounds of the TV getting quiet and quieter before it completely faded out, sleep taking over her sore and worn-out body.

The next morning she woke up to an empty, cold bed. She frowned, pulling her doona closer to her slightly shivering body, thinking to herself where Troy could be. When she heard the shower running she immediately knew and relaxed slightly.

"Hey, Brie?" He asked quietly, heading into her room. "Are you awake?"

Gabriella looked up, her breathing catching seeing him standing in nothing but a towel, water dripping down his well defined chest. She smiled, sitting up slightly, feeling a little better than she had the previous night. "Yeah, what's up?"

"What's this pregnancy test doing in your bathroom?"

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Come on, Brie." Troy muttered, pacing the room.

"Where could she have gone?" Ally frowned. "Why did she leave? You didn't even tell me!"

"Because of this," Troy sighed, handing the little white stick over, that he'd found forty five minutes ago, in his best friends bathroom.

Ally frowned, nearly squealing when she saw that the word _positive_ was written in blue in the middle of the stick. "She's pregnant?" She yelled. "What the fuck? How could she do this?" She ranted. "Is that why she's been sick? EW! She fucking peed on this!" She freaked, chucking the stick onto the carpet.

"Calm down, Ally," Troy sighed. "She needs us to stay calm right now. We have to help her through this. After I smash Mason."

"No," Ally shook her head. "You just help Gabriella. I cant believe she's pregnant." Ally groaned, collapsing onto her best friends bed.

"It'll be okay," Troy sighed, before Gabriella's answering machine picked up. "Brie," He frowned. "Where are you? We need to talk about this. Please, you have to come back. Ally and I are worried sick about you." He sighed. "I love you," He frowned, before hanging the phone up. "Let's just hope she comes back."

"She will," Ally sighed. "She'll want your support, she'll _need_ your support. So, you better get thinking about where she could be, Bolton." She nodded.

_**Okay, this chapter went wayy different to what I had originally planned lol they actually weren't going to be speaking and when you read the next chapter you'll understand why lol Anyway, I was half way through writing the cuteness and decided I'd rework it and this happened so I just hope you all like it!**_

_**:O Gabi, pregnant? Shit! Lol **_

_**Review for me? :D **_


	10. Crash And Burn

_**Ahh! Another update, just quickly. I'm going back to one update a week because I feel it gives people a little longer to read lol **_

_**But I had to update because I've just finished writing one of my best sex scenes and I wanted to get you guys excited for it! I'm not going to tell you what its for story wise or when I'll be posting it (Maybe I'll tell you closer to when I post it lol) but I want you to all get excited! :D **_

_**Now on with this chapter.. I got 12 reviews for last chapter which is, as always, just.. Awesome lol some of your reviews made me laugh lol and some made me aww (Thanks Nesma, I'll try my best to get on more!) Lol I love all your reactions lol some are happy she slept with Mason, others don't want her to be pregnant lol you just have to trust the Author! :D **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing! And don't stress if you cant review, a nice PM will do lol I mean, reviews make me really happy and like my story is important but its okay :D **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

**Crash And Burn**

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

I smiled smally, heading away from the reception desk, towards the close by elevator. I walked around the other hotel occupants, past a couple of couches and to the elevator, pushing the 'up' arrow multiple times. Once I was in I pressed the little silver, round button that had the number _18_ on it, watching the little red numbers above my head ascend as the little metal box I was standing in raced up the levels to my suite floor. I got out, luckily my door was close by, shakily pulling my room card through the scanner, hearing a light beep come from the machine before the door clicked open.

"Hey! Leave me alone!"

I glanced over hearing a loud, male voice, quickly heading into my room when I saw a man stumbling towards my end of the hallway, a couple of hotel security chasing after him. I dumped my small bag, that had the only things in it that I could grab on the way out, on the little table in the room, heading straight to the bedroom. I could feel my pocket vibrating.. Again as I laid down on the bed, letting my eyes shut closed. When it got too much? I grabbed it out, opening an eye slightly seeing the words '_Troy'_ on my screen. I sighed, letting it drop to the floor, closing my eyes again. I just wanted to forget. Everything.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Troy, you look horrible."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Troy nodded, dropping his phone beside him when he heard Gabriella's voicemail pick up, resting his head in his hands. "You're just helping that little bit more by being here Kailey and telling me I look horrible."

"Well, they're here!" Kailey protested, pointing at Mike and Ally who were sitting on the opposite couch to her and Troy, completely silent. "I, as your girlfriend, should also have a right to be here."

"Yeah, but, _Mike_ and _Ally_ aren't sitting here telling me I look horrible while I'm trying to get a hold of my best friend who decided to not tell me she was.. Knocked up! And then just runs away!" He yelled, standing up.

"Don't you dare take this out on me!" Kailey yelled, standing beside Troy, shoving him lightly. "Just because your stupid friend decided to get pregnant."

"Don't fucking touch me! And don't you dare _ever_ talk about Gabriella like that! _Ever_, ever again," Troy yelled. "You're so inconsiderate sometimes, Kailey!"

Kailey, being the person she was, decided to get out of the fight being her fault. She knew if she just kept her mouth shut while he was worried then they wouldn't even be in the fight in the first place. But, that wouldn't be right, would it? That wouldn't be being Kailey. Instead of going on about it? She leant up closer to him, kissing him.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against Troy's lips. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

"No," Troy shook his head, pushing her off him. "Don't," He muttered, walking past her, heading towards his kitchen. He saw AJ sitting at the bench with Mitch and Mel, Mel had, had to stay with them since Troy didn't want to tell Maria about Gabriella running away and she trusted Mel at theirs, he growled lightly as he headed over to the fridge, annoyed at the fact that AJ was still at his house. First it was his Dad, then Shane and now his little brother, too? Didn't she have her own family?

"Hey, little brother." AJ smiled.

"Don't call me that," He muttered, grabbing out a bottle of water, opening the lid with ease. "Where's Mum?"

"She just went out the back," AJ smiled. "Doing your stinky washing, I think." She joked

"I was talking to Mitch," He nodded, walking towards the back door. "And I wash my own clothes, thanks."

"Does Twoy want to draw with us?" Mitch smiled, holding up his blue crayon.

"Not right now, Mitch," Troy sighed, heading out the back. He headed down the outside terrace, past their family pool and down towards his Mum's garden where he could see her kneeling on the grass. Her garden was a little square area with a whole different bunch of flowers around it, some rocks and a little seat at the back under a shade, during a nice summer day it was the best place to sit and relax. "Hey, Mumma." Troy frowned, sitting on the seat, watching his Mum plant some new pink Carnations.

"What's up, baby boy?" Lucille smiled from underneath her sun hat, wiping her gardening gloves on her jeans before she took them off and stood up, walking over to sit beside her son.

"Gabriella still isn't answering me," He sighed, resting his head on his Mum's shoulder, smiling weakly when she kissed the top of his head, rubbing his arm gently. "What if she's really hurt? I feel like I should be out there still, looking for her!"

"You just wait," Lucille nodded. "She'll be back. She just needs some time to cool off. Does Maria know?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "She should be flying in anytime now. I called her and told her what happened just after Ally and I come back yesterday."

"Troy, her daughters been missing for.. Nearly a week and you only called her yesterday?" Lucille raised an eyebrow.

"Mum!" He frowned. "She doesn't care, is she ever here? Barely! Gabriella is always by herself, not that I mind cause it just means we get to hang out more, well, when Kailey isn't being so.. Arghh!" He groaned. "And when she is being.. Herself? Then I cant hang out with Gabriella! So, she's just all alone! All the time. I should've realised what was happening!" He sighed. "This is all my fault!" He frowned, holding back tears.

He hated that he wasn't happy with Kailey, he hated that she had things to hold against him and his Dad didn't care enough to let Troy tell him what's going on. He just wanted to dump Kailey and get it over with, Gabriella meant more than the world to him and he hadn't even hardly seen her for months, now she was pregnant and running away! That's what he hated the most, the fact that his best friend, the girl that had been there for him since the day he could remember, didn't feel like she was important enough to have his attention anymore and that she had to get pregnant and run away to be noticed. Who's baby was it? It could be Isaac's or it could be someone else's, he didn't know how many guys she'd done it with now! Wait.. Was he calling her a slut? No! He was saying he was a terrible, horrible best friend! One that needed to make it up to Gabriella once she came back.. If she did. The thought instantly brought the tears, he'd been trying to hard to keep back, to his eyes, dripping down his cheeks, dropping onto his jeans.

He barely heard his Mum telling him it wasn't his fault, that Gabriella was silly enough to do it to herself. Getting pregnant was her choice, if she wanted to sleep with guys without protection it was her choice.

"Don't say that about her! She wouldn't do it on purpose!" Troy exclaimed, standing up, pacing in front of her. His own harsh words towards Gabriella coming back. "This is my fault! If I would've just paid more attention to the fact that my best friend felt alone then we wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"Troy," Lucille sighed, standing up and pulling her, slightly taller than her, son into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you any more than you already are," She frowned, rubbing his back. "I just don't want you blaming yourself, you're right, Gabriella has been there for you for years and right now she's going to need you more than anything but, she also wont want you blaming yourself for this. You just be there for her and show her you care," She nodded.

Troy sighed, hugging his Mum back, he just nodded in agreement knowing that she was right. Maybe it wasn't his fault, he still felt slightly to blame but, he knew what was going to happen when Gabriella got back. He'd make her realise what she meant to him, well, that she meant more to him than he'd been showing lately.

"You're in trouble, Bolton,"

Troy turned around at the sound of Ally's voice coming from behind him, near his house's back door. She was followed closely by a very irate looking Maria Montez who looked like she hadn't stopped going a hundred miles an hour for about.. Six hours.

"Ah, h-hi.. Ms Montez," He nodded politely, slightly stepping behind his Mum. "Nice to see you make it finally."

"Yeah, after you decided to wait not only minutes or hours.. Or even a few days! To call me to tell me my daughter is missing.. No! You just wait nearly a whole week! Troy, what were you thinking? She could be seriously injured!" Maria cried.

"I'm sorry," Troy frowned, hugging the close to tears woman. "I really am but, I was scared and Ally and I were out for a couple of days looking for her, I thought we might be able to find her before you had to find out and worry."

"I understand," She nodded between her tears, wiping her face. "I just.. She's my baby girl and I'd die if anything happened to her."

"I know," Troy whispered. "Me too." He sighed, pulling back when Maria's phone started ringing. "I'll leave you to it." He nodded, walking back over to his Mum. He stopped when he heard Maria's frightened tone, his heart dropped when he heard her ask 'What ward is she in?' and say 'I'll be there two seconds'. "Wh-What happened?" He stuttered, looking over at Maria.

"Gabriella's been admitted into hospital,"

As soon as the word hospital left Maria's mouth Troy's breath stopped along with his heart. His legs seemed to be the only thing that worked as they ran him to his car as fast as possible, everything seemed a blur as he drove to the hospital. All he could think about was his best friend lying in a hospital bed, maybe near death. He felt tears spring to his eyes as the words Maria had last said to him floated around in his head.

He didn't even remember getting out of his car or heading into the hospital.. Even talking to the receptionist! The first thing he remembered was someone's warm arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace and Maria kneeling in front of him, asking if he'd heard anything. He just shook his head, hugging Ally, who he realised had hugged him, back.

"They wont tell me anything," He choked.

"Ms Montez," A doctor spoke up, heading over to the small group of people. "Friends." He nodded politely towards the others

"Do you know something about Gabriella?" Maria asked, standing up quickly, followed by Troy. "Please, please tell me she's okay." She frowned, squeezing Troy's hand lightly when he slipped his in hers, in a comforting, non creepy, way.

"I do," He nodded. "And she is.. For now," He smiled softly. "Did you wanna come into my office and I can explain?" He offered.

Maria shook her head. "I just want to know, plus I'm sure all her friends would like to know," She nodded. "Thanks."

"Okay, that's fine," He nodded. "Gabriella was brought in a couple of hours ago with burns and a major head concussion," He started. "Also a broken arm. We managed to put ice on the burns and made sure her brain wasn't swollen and put a cast on her arm, so everything looks fine at the moment. But," He sighed.

"But?" Maria frowned. "But, what?"

"She's in a coma, Maria." He sighed. "Its medically induced but there is still a chance that she wont come out of it."

Troy couldn't help but let out a sob as the thought of his best friend not coming out of a coma entered his mind. The last thing he said to her was that he was disappointed in her. She wouldn't be pregnant for much longer if she had.. Wait, how did this happen? "How'd she end up like this?" He choked between his tears, sniffling as he wiped his tear stained face.

"A drunk driver hit her car, apparently he was staying in the same hotel as her and chased her out or something, according to the hotel receptionist," The doctor nodded. "Did you want to see her?"

"Yes, please," Maria nodded, rubbing Troy's back softly. "How many people at once?"

"Only a few, she may be unconscious but when she wakes up she'll need her space and rest." He nodded. "She's just over in room 203." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Maria nodded, leading Troy over to the room. No words were needed in knowing who was going to be first in to see Gabriella. They all knew who _needed_ to go in first.

When they entered the room the only sounds heard were of the machines, that were attached to Gabriella, beeping. And the short breaths coming from Troy, he felt like everything was falling down around him. Gabriella being in hospital just made him feel a whole lot worse. He bit down on his lip to stop it from shaking, choking back his sobs as he walked over to her bed, quickly but shakily taking her tiny, fragile, cold hand.

"Sit down," Maria said quietly, keeping her hand on his back to guide him into the chair beside the bed. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Ar-Are you okay?" He croaked, looking up at Maria through his tears. She was holding it together better then him, he wasn't afraid to admit that. Could you blame them? "Do you need to sit?"

She shook her head, looking over at her pale, sickly looking daughter. "I'll be fine," She whispered, fixing Gabriella's blanket up. "I should probably go home and get her some things."

"I can do that, you should stay here," Troy nodded, standing up as he wiped his face with his free hand. "I should probably drop Kailey home anyway."

"She doesn't look like she'll go without a fight," Maria smiled slightly, sitting down in the chair, that Troy had previously occupied, after he offered it to her.

"I really couldn't care less right about now," He sighed. "She needs to learn that other people care about me. And I care about other people," He nodded. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Its fine," Maria smiled. "Do you need a house key?"

"Got one," Troy smiled a little, patting his jeans pocket his keys were currently in. "Thanks, Maria." He nodded, kissing the top of the older woman's head. "She'll be fine," He whispered, before going over closer to Gabriella, leaning down and kissing her forehead just softly, afraid he might hurt her. "I'll be back soon, Brie." He sighed, keeping his lips softly against her forehead, glad to be close to her, before he pulled away, heading out quietly.

Before he'd even had a chance to shut the door properly he had Mitch and Mel at his feet, hugging his legs tightly, Ally and Lucille hugging him and even Mike joined in. That'd be right, Kailey was off in a corner, sulking somewhere. He sighed, hugging his family and friends back, loving the fact that they were all there for him. When he and Kailey first met she seemed so caring and nice and.. He liked that. He liked that he could talk to her and they got along well, then something changed. She didn't let him see his friends, he hardly got to talk to his Mum even and the worst thing? He couldn't do anything about it.

"How is she?" Lucille sighed, rubbing her son's back comfortingly.

"She's.. She looks terrible, to be honest," He frowned. "Her skin is pale and she looks.. So tiny in that big hospital bed," He sighed. "Her arm is in a cast and.. I-" He got out, his voice cracking. "I have to go home and get her some clothes."

"I'll drive you," Ally nodded.

"Its okay, Ally. I can take him." Lucille smiled, picking Mitch up.

"Maria might need you," Troy nodded, looking over at his Mum. "I'll be fine," He sighed, wiping his face. "And we'll be back before you can say 'my son's a wimp' with Ally driving." He smiled slightly, trying to lift everyone's down mood.

"You're not a wimp," Ally sighed. "Our best friend is in a coma, that's a lot to take in." She nodded. "Come on, we better get her stuff so you can be here when she wakes up."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the car," He nodded, smiling a little as he watched Ally and Mike walking off together.

"Come on, Thompson, get your white ass to the car," Ally called behind her as they headed out.

"Gosh she's a character," Lucille laughed. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked, her tone turning serious as she looked over at Troy.

"With a character like Ally around? She'll make sure everyone's fine," He smiled a little. "Plus, I wanna grab some of my own stuff, I'll probably see if I can stay the night." He nodded.

Lucille sighed, keeping her comments to herself. She knew her son and if she tried to deny him the right to stay at the hospital, if he was allowed? Then he'd sneak out in the middle of the night. She just nodded, kissing his cheek. "You be careful in a car with her and that girlfriend of yours," She smiled a little. "I better get in to Maria."

"Okay, Mumma," Troy nodded.

"Me go with Twoy!" Mitch smiled, holding his arms out to his older brother.

"You better stay with Mum, Mitch," Troy nodded. "And you have Mel here." He smiled, resting his hand gently on the top of Mel's head. "Or do you think I should take them?" He asked, looking over at his Mum.

"I don't know if Mel should go in there," Lucille sighed.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Of course," Lucille smiled, grabbing her keys out of her bag, handing them to her son. "Have fun my baby boys." She smiled, handing Mitch over to Troy after he picked Mel up off the ground.

"Bye, Mumma!" Mitch smiled, waving as they headed off.

"Bye, Mum!" Troy called behind him, smiling a little as he looked down at the kids. "You okay, Melly?"

"I sad," She frowned. "Is my sissy okay?"

"She'll be fine," Troy sighed, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll.. We'll make sure of it, okay?" He smiled and nodded down at the little Montez girl.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Thanks for visiting today," Maria smiled politely as she stood with Lucille, Ally and Mike in the corridor, outside Gabriella's hospital room. "Gabi will appreciate it."

"She'll wake up soon," Ally nodded. "I hope for her sake and for Troy's. Or, well, I guess everyone's sake, really." She smiled.

"Yeah," Lucille sighed. "What did the police say when they came in?" She asked, looking over at Maria.

"They caught the man that hit her," Maria nodded. "He had ran after the crash, but he didn't get far, thankfully," She sighed. "And they have him in custody."

"What's going to happen to him?" Mike asked.

"Well, because Gabriella isn't eighteen yet she wouldn't be able to be in court by herself, so, as her legal guardian I can stand up for her in court," She nodded. "Which means I can get it over and done with in a couple of days and Gabriella wont have to deal with any of it when she wakes up."

"That's good,"

"Yeah," She sighed. "Did anyone want to come down to the canteen and grab something?"

"I will," Ally smiled. "I'm starved!" She laughed, patting her stomach.

"Me too," Mike chuckled.

"I guess its better than standing here, alone," Lucille smiled. "And I'm sure my little, third bottomless eating machine will want to join," She laughed, looking down at Mitch, kissing his forehead.

"Shall I ask your second bottomless eating machine if he'd like to join?" Ally smiled.

"I don't think he would, to be honest," Lucille smiled. "Thank you for the offer, sweetheart." She nodded.

"No, you're right," Ally smiled. "And welcome." She laughed. "Let's go!" She smiled, leading Mike, Mitch and Mel towards the canteen, followed by Lucille and Maria, who were already talking about the hospital schedule they were thinking about doing. They knew it'd be better if they rotated who'd be with Gabriella, instead of just staying for hours.

**With Troy**

"And I brought you some magazines," Troy smiled, sitting the copies of _Seventeen_ and _Nylon_ that he'd made Ally stop and buy. "Kailey nearly had a fit when she saw that there was a new one out, but, don't worry, I didn't let her have it." He smiled, sitting down the bag the magazines came in. "So, that's clothes and your teddy and some things to keep your mind off everything," He nodded, double.. Well, triple checking he had everything.

He smiled slightly, leaning over and taking Gabriella's hand again. He just sat silently, watching her. He went from her hair, that was slightly frizzy, but still well maintained, to her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes that he missed so much, and now couldn't see. They sat perfectly on her face, just above her cute button nose that he loved the way it scrunched up when he poked it or when she was trying to concentrate. She was just.. Amazing. She warmed his heart and she didn't know that, Troy loved Gabriella. He was just too stupid to realise how badly he actually did.

"You'll be okay, Brie," He whispered, kissing the back of her hand. "I'll make sure of it," He nodded. "The guy that hit you? He'll get what's coming to him, I'll kill himself if anything happens, well, anything worse happens to you." He frowned, hugging her arm gently, resting his head softly against her hand. "I didn't mean to blow up at you the other day, things were finally going good and then I just.. Had to freak out for no reason," He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt somewhat relieved that Gabriella was with him, just having her there made him feel a little safer. A little calmer. Enough to drift off to sleep quickly, anyway.

"_Hey, Brie?" He asked quietly, heading into her room. "Are you awake?" _

_Gabriella looked up, her breathing catching seeing him standing in nothing but a towel, water dripping down his well defined chest. She smiled, sitting up slightly, feeling a little better than she had the previous night. "Yeah, what's up?" _

"_What's this pregnancy test doing in your bathroom?" _

_Gabriella's breathed slowed down to a complete stop. Pregnancy test? She couldn't even answer Troy, answers were swimming around in her head. She frowned, rubbing her temples as she let out a groan, a massive headache suddenly coming back. To say she was freaking out was an understatement._

"_That's why you've been sick, isn't it?" Troy realised, looking from the little white stick with the word 'positive' written on it and back up to Gabriella who was just sitting with her eyes closed, rocking slightly back and forth on her bed. "You-You've been throwing up and dizzy," He frowned, piecing it together. "And you haven't been eating properly."_

"_Troy, I-I.."_

"_No," He shook his head. "I'm your best friend! Why did you tell me?" He asked desperately. "Is it because of Kailey? Because you wanted to teach me a lesson? Because you know that's low." He frowned, staring back down at the pregnancy test in his hand. "Who's is it even? Isaac's? Jason? Casey's? Anyone else off the football team?" He asked, anger starting to show in his voice. _

"_Are you calling me a slut?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "How could you even.."_

"_How could you get pregnant?" Troy yelled. "You're not that stupid, Gabriella! Then again," He nodded, pointing to her stomach._

"_Troy!" Gabriella frowned, tears filling her eyes. _

"_It's Isaac's, isn't it? The other week at the beach? Or was there more times after that?" Troy asked, starting to pace in front of her. "What are you going to do? He wont want to look after a baby," He shook his head. "And you'll have heaps of hospital bills and the baby will need heaps of things, oh my god, there's so much work to figure out" He muttered. "I'm so disappointed, Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella let out a squeak, the words she tried to get out just.. Didn't come. She watched Troy ranting for a second before she couldn't take it anymore, the names, the trying to figure out things for the baby, the disappointment written all over his face. She couldn't handle it, walking into her cupboard, pulling a bag out before she started shoving clothes into it._

_Troy looked over, hearing tiny sobs coming from her cupboard. "Gabriella? Gabriella, what are you doing?" He frowned, heading into her cupboard. "You're not going anywhere, we have to book you a doctors appointment and everything!" He nodded, stopping her. _

"_Stop!" She sobbed. "Stop it!" She yelled, pulling her bag out of his grip, falling backwards when her hands became slightly sweaty, making her loose her grip on the bag. "Ow," She groaned, pulling herself up off the ground. _

"_Brie," Troy frowned, sitting the bag down, trying to help her._

"_Don't!" Gabriella yelled, picking her bag up quickly. "Leave me alone!" She sobbed, rushing out of her room. _

"_Gabriella, don't run! We need to talk!" Troy sighed, following after her quickly. "You cant run away from something as big as this, can you? If you were silly enough to get in this situation in the first place." _

_Gabriella opened the front door, stopping to look at Troy. "I tried to talk to you, Troy," She shook her head. "And you just kept going and going.. And going! You don't care," She whispered, her voice cracking before she ran out. _

'_You don't care'_

_That's all that ran through Troy's head as he stood in his best friends house, her little sister upstairs and no one else in the house. By the time he realised she was gone and ran out the front her car was half way down the street. He couldn't go after her, not with Mel upstairs. He couldn't blame Gabriella for being scared, not with everything that was probably running through her head at that moment in time. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour and he wasn't the pregnant one, obviously. He wasn't even the Dad! _

_He needed help, so, he got his phone out, dialing Kailey's number. "I need you," He said quickly once she'd picked up, not waiting for any response. "I'm at Gabriella's, she's in trouble."_

"_Whoa, slow down, what is she in trouble with?" Ally asked. _

"_I just need you to come here, I don't wanna talk about it over the phone," Troy shook his head, running a hand through his hair._

"_Troy," Ally sighed. "Calm down."_

"_I cant!"_

"_Twoy?" _

_He turned around at the sound of Mel's little voice, frowning a little at the tiny girl, who was like a mini image of his best friend, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, Mel." He sighed. _

"_Where's Gabi?"_

"_Troy," Ally said. "Troy, I'll be over."_

"_She's not here," Troy sighed. "She just went for a drive," He nodded. "Did you need anything, Melly?" _

"_Troy?"_

"_Hold on," Troy sighed, walking over to Mel who looked like she was about to cry. He knelt down, hugging the small girl. "Troy's here." He whispered. _

"_Troy?"_

_Troy groaned when he heard Ally's voice coming through the phone. "I know, I called you," He nodded. "But, Mel's upset, I'm just trying to help her." _

"_Troy?" _

"_What?" He frowned, he just answered her? Why was she saying his name still? _

"Troy?"

Troy jumped slightly as someone stood above him, shaking him gently. "Troy, are you awake?"

"I am now," He mumbled, groaning as a pain shot through his neck when he tried to sit up. "Fuck, how long was I asleep for?"

"You're lucky your Mum isn't in the room," Ally smiled, sitting on the bed. "And to answer your question.. Hmm, four hours," She nodded, looking at her watch. "I brought you some food and a drink, you should probably get home and have a proper sleep." She sighed.

"Thanks," Troy nodded. "For the food and drink, the nurses said they were going to bring in a bed for me, I already had an argument with one of them," He laughed a little. "Cause I want to stay the night."

"They said there probably wont be a change tonight," Ally sighed, looking over at Gabriella quickly, she couldn't take too much of looking at her best friend lying there, it was too much for her to handle.

"I know," Troy nodded. "And I don't care, they're only saying that as a possibility. If I'm not here and she does wake up? She'll be scared as hell and I don't want her freaking out." He sighed.

"Do you think she's still.."

"Should we get someone to check?" Troy frowned, looking over at Gabriella. "What if her Mum freaks out and makes them get rid of it?"

"What if its not there anymore?"

"I guess they would've said something," He sighed. "Wouldn't they?"

"I guess," Ally sighed. "I cant believe this has happened to her. First.. Ah, first.. The whole fighting thing and then being pregnant and now this." She frowned.

"Were you going to say something else?" Troy frowned.

"No, no," Ally said quickly, shaking her head. "I just.. Its been a long day," She nodded. "I might head out and find a comfy chair to sleep in." She smiled slightly, standing up, kissing the top of Troy's head quickly. "Call out if you need me." She said quickly before she headed outside of the room.

Troy smiled slightly, looking over at Gabriella. His heart kept breaking everytime he looked at her, seeing her laying there silently, looking broken. He moved his chair over closer to her bed, picking up her little blanket to put over himself, leaning his head on her bed before he closed his eyes, drifting off. And that's the way they slept the whole night, hand in hand, close to each other.

_**Ahh! Gabi's in hospital! :S I liked the Troy being with her stuff and the flashback, I hope you all liked it too! Review? Thanks! Lol **_


	11. You're Ruining Me

**Sorry this is late, I went away on Monday and didn't have any internet. I'm feeling really sick at the moment so I wont go on much. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they're awesome! I'm hoping to get a couple more in the coming chapters when things pick up again, anyway. Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I'm sorry about the whole Kailey thing she'll be gone soon enough! **

**You're Ruining Me**

Ally smiled, heading into Gabriella's hospital room, a tray of coffees in one hand and a bag of doughnuts in the other. She sighed a little seeing Gabriella had no change, they'd finally taken the oxygen mask off her face that she'd been wearing for the two weeks since she'd been brought in. So, now she just had to wake up, get her cast off and she'd be back to the normal Gabriella they all wanted back.

Mike was sitting on the couch next to the window, entertaining Mel and Mitch, Lucille and Maria were getting ready to head off and Troy was still in 'his' chair. The same chair he'd been in for two weeks, the same chair he'd done nearly everything in apart from shower and go to the toilet. He'd done all his missed school work in it, pissed Kailey off in it, ate in it and slept in it of course. No one could get him to leave, even Mitch had tried dragging him out. The only person who hadn't been to the hospital was Shane and that was because he had been away on a school excursion and was only coming back today.

"Still no change?" Ally asked, walking over to hand Lucille her coffee.

"Not yet," Lucille sighed, taking the coffee, smiling gratefully before she took a sip, finishing buttoning her jacket up afterwards.

"It'll happen soon," She nodded. "Coffee, Maria?"

"Oh, no, thank you dear." Maria smiled. "We should get going Luc," She nodded, looking over at Lucille as she picked her bag up. "The court starts at ten and I want to stop off at home quickly."

Lucille nodded, walking over and kissing the top of Mitch's head before heading over to Troy, running her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. "Try and get home, okay? We wont be long, I want you to try and get some sleep.. In a proper bed." She whispered.

Troy nodded, his whole body was sore and his head and neck were just not working. He couldn't even talk he was that exhausted but, knowing that he'd be there when Gabriella woke up and she'd know how much he cared and how much she meant to him then it'd all be worth it. Just to see her smile and feel cared about, that's all he wanted. He watched his Mum walk out before Ally was standing in front of him, handing him a coffee and the bag full of doughnuts.

"Eat," She nodded. "Drink, Mike's going to take you home for a shower and a sleep and I'll look after the kids."

Troy sighed, standing up.. Just. His legs felt like jelly and his back cracked the whole way as he stood up. "Make sure you call me if she wakes up," He said groggily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You'll be the first call I make," Ally nodded, pushing him gently to the door Mike was holding open. "I think you'll be more of a help to everyone once you've had a good sleep and a nice, warm shower."

"Yeah, thanks," He sighed, heading out.

"Make sure he stays asleep for about.. Four hours at least," Ally sighed, looking over at Mike after she pulled her eyes away from Troy who was blindly finding his way down the hall.

"I will," Mike nodded, kissing her forehead. "Don't stress, okay? I'll make sure all mobile phones and anything else sleep invading will be removed." He smiled.

"Thank you, you're amazing." Ally smiled, leaning up and kissing him. When Gabriella ended up in hospital Ally managed to hold herself together for a couple of days before the thought of her best friend not surviving brought her to tears and she ended up having a very lengthy and steamy conversation with Mike, talking about things from their childhoods, their fears and worries about Gabriella and things in general and what they like in life, which ended up with them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, their first official date being arranged for when Gabriella woke up, as a celebration.

"Yucky!"

They laughed, pulling away from the kiss when the little boy and girl they'd forgot were watching them started voicing their disgusts at the PDA the couple were displaying.

"Its most defiantly not yucky," Mike laughed, wrapping his arms around Ally's shoulders and kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I agree," Ally laughed.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Troy ran his hand through his wet hair, his sore feet feeling like they were walking on air once they hit the carpet of his room. He wanted to move quickly so he could get back to the hospital but his sore legs just wouldn't move the way he wanted them to. Even after sleeping for nearly ten hours in his extremely comfortable bed and then sitting with Mike for another two, after calling and making sure Gabriella hadn't woken up yet, he still felt exhausted and sore.

He put his white towel over his head, letting some of the moisture from his hair soak into it as he got dressed, packing some more clothes to take to the hospital as he went. He went to walk out of his cupboard, jumping a little when he saw AJ sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

"What are you doing in here?" He muttered, walking over to sit his bag on his bed so he could get some more stuff.

"Coming to see how my little brother is." She smiled.

"I already told you not to call me that," He shook his head, grabbing his phone and wallet off his bedside table. "I'm not your little brother."

"Ah, but you see," AJ nodded, stopping him. "We have the same Dad, I think that proves that we have some blood relation." She smiled.

"Get off me," He growled.

She let go of his arm, holding her hands up in surrender. "Look, I've been nothing but nice to you the whole time I've been here," She nodded. "And I don't appreciate the fact that you just keep being an ass to me. Your Mum wont say anything to you because of all the stuff you're going through and the fact she doesn't like that my Dad had another kid but, you have no right to treat me like this, I didn't ask for any of it."

"Maybe," Troy shrugged. "You didn't have to come looking though," He shook his head. "And to you? Its Jack, he's _my_ Dad and he's _Shane's_ Dad and he's _Mitch's_ Dad. But, you can just call him Jack."

"Fuck you," AJ shook her head, standing up. "I had a father, I was happy with him and then my Mum went and changed my whole life by telling me that I actually didn't live with my Dad, I'd never met my Dad, in fact.. You know what? Just forget it. You're just a spoilt little ass who's had everything handed to him on a silver platter and the one time things change for you and become a little difficult, like you run out of a hundred dollar notes then you break down."

"Get out!" Troy yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house, you fucking home wrecker! My Mum and Dad don't hardly talk to each other now because of you! And I'm not spoilt, my best friend could die, sorry for being a little upset about it, you bitch!" He growled, picking his bag up. "I don't _ever_ want to see your fucked up face around here again." He growled lowly, heading out of his room, downstairs. "Lets go," He nodded, walking past Mike who was on his way up the stairs. He headed out of the house and down to Mike's car, getting in the passenger seat.

"What happened?" Mike sighed after he got in the car, heading back towards the hospital.

"She's a fucking bitch and I don't know why my parents allowed her to stay with us," He shook his head, keeping his focus on his gym bag that was sitting on his lap. "She.. She steals my brothers, my Dad just thinks the sun shines out of her ass and my Mum hasn't smiled in weeks. I don't want her staying at our house!"

"Calm down, dude," Mike sighed. "You should just talk to your Dad about her, say that you're uncomfortable having her around, could she go stay at a hotel or something. I mean, your Dad owns, what? Fifty of them?"

"Sixty two," Troy sighed. "And he wouldn't make his golden child go stay in a hotel, she's too precious." He muttered sourly.

"But, you don't know that," Mike sighed. "And she's only been around for a few weeks, how can she be the golden child already?"

"Maybe the fact that she's taken more interest in the whole hotel business in the few weeks she's been here than I or Shane have our whole lives? He's already in the process of letting her manage one," Troy nodded. "And once Shane's finished at U of A then he gets his own one."

"And you're jealous about..? Them getting their own hotels to manage or that your Dad is taking more interest in them?"

"That my Dad is taking more interest in them!" He sighed. "I don't fucking care about hotels or being a manager, I just want a normal Dad, who's interested in normal, every day things. Like, basketball. He's never once asked me how my games go, never once shown up to a game." He frowned. "But, he was always at Shane's show days at school, seeing all the business work he'd been doing."

"I don't want to sound like I'm taking your Dad's side but, shouldn't you try and take an interest in what he's doing as well? Maybe he'll take interest in what your doing, its just a suggestion."

"I get what you're saying," Troy nodded. "Its just difficult. And he's the Dad, he should at least pretend to care about what I'm doing, aren't all Dad's suppose to?"

"I wouldn't know," Mike shrugged, pulling up out the front of the hospital. "I don't have one, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Troy frowned. "I didn't even think. I know your Dad would've been a great man," He nodded. "One of the ones who cares about his son."

"Thanks," Mike nodded, getting out of the car, waiting for Troy before he locked it, heading towards the hospital entrance.

**xTeenageDramasx **

"So, how much again?" Ally asked, still shocked at the information she'd just been informed of.

"Ten thousand,"

"Holy crap," She whispered, still stunned and unsure whether she heard correctly.

"I mean," Lucille started. "it's a fair amount and if anything else happens? Like, her condition worsens then it goes up and he gets a life sentence for murder and reckless endangerment or something."

"Oh, yeah," Ally nodded. "I think, in my opinion, that's a little under the price of what should've been appointed." She laughed lightly. "Then again, I'm probably a little bias."

"I think we all are, dear," Lucille smiled. "Maria seemed fairly happy with the outcome which is good."

"Where is Maria?"

"She didn't feel well so I dropped her home," Lucille nodded. "It was a long day, we didn't end up getting into court until about twelve-ish."

"Oh, okay," Ally nodded. "Well I suppose we're trust worthy enough. I was gunna suggest Troy spend the night at home and I'll stay here with Mike, but it was hard enough getting him to go home this morning." She laughed.

"He didn't want to go?" Lucille frowned.

"No, he went pretty easy," Ally smiled. "But, its taken him two weeks to get there." She laughed.

"That's true," Lucille smiled. "I'm just glad he's been gone nearly all day, I'm hoping he had a good sleep." She nodded.

"He did," Troy's voice came from the door, heading into the room. "Al, Mike's outside, he wants to see if you want anything to eat before he heads down to the shop."

"Oh my god, I'm starving." She laughed, getting up and heading outside.

"How are you?" Lucille questioned, standing up to hug her son. "Do you feel better after spending the day at home?"

"Well, I _did_ feel better," He nodded, hugging his short mother back. "Until I ran into AJ. Well, until she decided to barge into my room."

Lucille sighed. "I told you to try and be nice to her," She nodded. "She's a lovely girl."

"Yeah, well, she's making our whole family fucked up."

"Troy Alexander," Lucille scolded, slapping Troy lightly on the back, looking up at him. "Language, Mitch is still here and he's as good at pretending to be asleep as you."

"A trick I so gladly taught him," Troy smiled proudly. "And its true!" He defended, turning suddenly serious. "Dad only talks to her now, Shane and her are, like.. Best buddies and we're left out of the loop, non-Bolton's."

"We're Bolton's, son," Lucille nodded. "And your father loves you whether he shows it or not," She sighed. "He's never been one for emotional feelings, he's so close to Shane and AJ because they're interested in the business, that's more of a.. Occupational love, I guess. I mean, deep on the inside he loves all of you kids he's just not very good at showing it," She nodded, sitting on the couch close to Gabriella's bed. "Come sit with me, my boy." She smiled.

Troy smiled slightly, going over and sitting next to his mother, after he'd sat his bag down.

"I wanna tell you a story, of our younger years. Getting engaged, our wedding night," She smiled.

"Oh, no, please don't," Troy shook his head, sticking his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

Lucille smiled, pulling one of his fingers out. "Not that story, you think I'd torture you like that?" She laughed. "Anyway, your father and I had been dating for a long, long time, we'd broken up a couple of times, obviously," She nodded, making Troy growl lightly. "And all the normal things couples do in their teens, then your Dad, when he proposed? He didn't say it, he didn't even show it," She shook her head. "No, he mailed me my ring, with a note that said '_I love you, Luci. Marry me? Please don't think my immaturity will be around forever.'_ it was just after our big fight we had," She nodded. "I guess, it made me happy that he did want to make some sort of commitment and he said he didn't want kids because he wanted to get married first, which I think, if I remember correctly, the conversation we had was pretty deep for your Dad and I thought him saying that was really sensitive and cute." She smiled.

"So, he proposed right after he got back from Uncle Brendon's?"

"Not straight away, maybe a month or so." Lucille nodded.

"And he didn't know about AJ until just before she showed up?" Troy raised an eyebrow, looking over at his Mum. "What would you do if he knew all this time? And had been keeping them a secret or something?"

"Well," Lucille frowned. "I don't think he'd lie to me like that, I trust your Dad, you know," She nodded. "And I think maybe he regretted sleeping with AJ's Mum and that's why he proposed but, I know he loves me as well so I didn't really think anything of it." She shrugged.

"Okay," Troy nodded. "Now, what about your wedding night?" He asked. "That wont freak me out!" He added quickly.

"Well," Lucille started. "We didn't get married straight away, but when we found out I was pregnant with Shane then we moved things along," She nodded. "But, the whole time we were on our honeymoon your Dad was doing business things and every now and then he would touch my stomach and smile or something, it was rare but I know it happened," She smiled. "And I had terrible morning sickness on our honeymoon, so we didn't really do anything anyway."

"Okay, don't even wanna know," Troy shook his head. "And Shane's two years younger than AJ, so you waited a whole two years before you got married, doesn't that say something?"

"Troy, just listen," Lucille sighed. "The whole time I was pregnant, with all three of you boys, your Dad stayed away a lot of the time," She nodded. "He was usually on business, but I know he was kind of freaked out about the whole child, touching thing," She sighed. "It affected me, but I love you kids and I wouldn't change you for anything." She shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is, I guess, that you all mean the world to your Dad. But, even ever since I've known him, which is a very long time, he's never been one to show how he feels."

"I guess," Troy frowned. "I just- I don't understand why he cant at least pretend. When I was little Dad would take me everywhere with him."

"By everywhere I hope you mean the hotel," Lucille nodded. "That's the only places he goes and that's all you use to talk about when you were little," She smiled. "How you wanted to grow up and be just like your Daddy, running hotels and making people happy by putting in cool things like massive water slides in the indoor pools and instead of putting chocolates on peoples pillows you were doing to put matchbox cars," She laughed. "Then something changed, your interests changed and I guess maybe your Dad was a little hurt that you didn't want to grow up like him anymore." She sighed.

"I really wanted all that?" Troy frowned.

"You did," Lucille nodded. "And your Dad use to laugh and smile everytime he heard you say it." She smiled softly.

"I should talk to Dad," Troy sighed.

"Maybe," Lucille smiled. "For now you relax and think about helping your best friend get better."

"Oh, how'd the court thingy go today?"

Lucille smiled. "Well, your friend over there is ten thousand dollars richer than she was this morning," She smiled. "And the guy got six months, has to go to driving school, looses his license for five years and if Gabriella's condition worsens then he'll get a jail sentence which will most likely end up being life."

"Well, her condition won't worsen, but the prick should've gotten life anyway." Troy sighed.

"I know," Lucille sighed. "But, once she wakes up we'll all move on and everything will get better, think positive." She smiled.

"I'm trying to," Troy sighed. "If I don't its going to end up ruining me." He frowned, trying to forget everything. His family problems, his best friend laying in a hospital bed.. Literally, everything.

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Next chapter there's some progress on Gabi's situation, whether its good or bad? You'll have to find out! Please review :D **

**I'm in the middle of writing a one shot based on a Taylor Swift song. Would you all like to read it? :D Let me know! **


	12. She's Going To Be Okay!

_**Okay, since I'm super excited for this chapter and you guys were really generous and I felt bad about updating late last week I decided to put this up today! **_

_**Plus I've had a really bad day, my depression getting the better of me. It sucks and I hate my life but at least you guys are awesome and review! :D So I appreciate it, thank you all. **_

_**Umm, not much to say here, apart from I'm thinking of posting that Taylor song based one shot and letting you guys decide whether or not I could turn it into a story! But only one person seemed to be interested lol so I don't know if anyone would wanna read it :P**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it brings out a lot of drama and I hope you all enjoy it! I'll let you read on! **_

**She's Going To Be Okay! **

_Gabriella looked around, behind her, hearing a loud breathing coming from just near her. She jumped seeing the man from earlier standing there, swaying slightly as his eyes looked her up and down hungrily. She shook slightly, scared of the reason why he was staring at her. _

"_C-Can I help you?" She stuttered in a whisper. _

"_Yeah, actually," He smirked, stepping closer to Gabriella, making her step back, inhaling sharply when her back collided with the side of the door frame. He smiled creepily, running his finger from her pants up her side, pulling her t-shirt up a little as he dragged his finger up. _

_Gabriella frowned, pushing him off. "Leave me alone," She muttered, walking off quickly, frowning when she looked back seeing the man following her. She rushed to the elevator, pressing the down button quickly. _

"_Come back, sweetheart." The man smirked. _

_Gabriella could feel her heart racing as the elevator doors open, she quickly pressed the lobby button, praying the doors closed quickly, her breath slowing when they closed before he could get in. She let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes before she heard the 'elevator voice' say 'Level one, lobby'. Pushing herself off the back of the elevator wall she stepped out of the elevator, heading for the door. Making sure she thanked the hotel receptionist before heading out for her car. _

"_Hey, sweetheart, you didn't think you'd get away from me that quickly, did you?" She heard the guys voice again coming from behind her, making her speed up. "Seriously, you will get hurt if you keep running." _

"_Leave me alone!" Gabriella freaked, fumbling to get her keys out, unlocking her car. She managed to get in, locking the car before the guy could get to her. Once she was out of the car park and down the road, away from the man she started to breathe. _

_She was heading down the road, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the red light to turn green. Before she saw the light turn green a pain shot through her head and there was white all around her. _

Gabriella let out a loud gasp, trying to sit up, groaning when a pain shot through every part of her entire body. She looked around, realising she was in a hospital room, letting out a scared sob when the pain continued.

"Brie?"

Gabriella looked up to see Troy walking over to her, a massive smile on his face. She wanted to say something, wanted to smile, but she was too freaked out to say anything.

"Brie, oh my god!" He laughed excitedly, hugging her softly. "Fuck, I've missed you," He whispered. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? I have some clothes and we got some things for you to do and-"

"Troy," She whispered softly, almost inaudible, her eyes closing. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to let you get some more rest?" He frowned, pulling away from her.

"No!" She managed a mumble, burying her face in his chest gently. "Ow," She whispered. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, Brie," Troy sighed, kissing the top of her head very gently. "Do you not remember anything?"

"I remember coming out of the hotel," She nodded, scrunching the material of his shirt in his hands, smiling weakly when he moved to lay beside her. "After that, not much."

"Don't worry about it right now, Brie," Troy whispered, kissing her forehead. "I just want you to relax and get better, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Troy sighed, rubbing her back gently. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Gabriella? Oh, mi hija!" Maria breathed, walking over to her daughters bedside, kissing her hair softly. "Gracias a Dios está bien! Era tan, tan preocupados por usted!" (**I'm so, so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!**)

"Vete al cuerno" (**Piss off**) Gabriella muttered, pushing her Mother away.

"¿Perdón?" (**Pardon me?**) Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How the fuck could you go and get pregnant? And then just keep it a massive secret! You just leave the evidence around.. Was that so I could just find the test and then not be shocked.. Or upset about the fact my Mother was stupid enough to get knocked up by the time you got home from your millionth 'business meeting'? Your little plan backfired because Troy found your stupid little test," She shook her head, sitting up slowly, wincing a little. "I don't want you here, just go off to _another_ business meeting.. Or should I say fuck session?"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, ¿cómo se atreven hablas me, Señorita?" (**Gabriella Anne Montez, how dare you speak to me like that, young lady?**)

"Speak English, like a normal American." Gabriella shook her head, standing up slowly. "Actually, speak Spanish all you want, I'm out of here." She muttered, heading out of the room slowly, leaving everyone standing there, shocked.

It took a minute but once Troy heard the door softly click shut he was up and out of the bed, following his best friend closely. "Brie, you should really get back in bed, you just woke up from a three week long coma."

"Three weeks?"

"Wh- Yeah," He frowned. "Your arms nearly all healed and your ribs are healed," He nodded. "All we really had to do was wait for you to wake up."

"I cant believe this," She whispered, sitting down on a nearby chair, burying her head in her hands. "My Mum's pregnant and I just lost three weeks of my life."

"Hey," Troy sighed, walking over and sitting beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple softly. "Its okay, I'm here, alright?" He nodded.

"You'll have to leave sometime, you do have a family that's around and a girlfriend," She whispered, resting her head on Troy's shoulder. "And last time we spoke you basically called me a slut."

"That's because I was scared," He frowned. "And shocked.. I mean, what if you found out I got Kailey pregnant?"

Gabriella shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Kailey and Troy having a baby. Of being sexually active. "Yeah, I guess I'd be upset," She sighed.

"Exactly," He nodded. "I was more worried and scared for you than upset, though." He explained. "I was basically picturing myself as the father." He laughed lightly.

Gabriella smiled slightly, closing her eyes. "That's okay with me," She mumbled. "My whole body hurts." She groaned.

"Lets get you back to bed," Troy sighed, picking her up extremely gently, bridal style. "I'll stay with you as long as you need to. I'm not leaving you without knowing you're okay."

"I don't wanna go back in there," Gabriella frowned, shaking her head, gripping his shirt tightly. "I don't wanna see my Mum."

"How about we ask everyone to leave?" He sighed. "Say you aren't feeling too well." He nodded, opening the door carefully so he didn't hurt Gabriella.

"Okay," She whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in his shirt so she didn't have to see anyone.

"Is she okay?" Lucille asked quietly as Troy laid Gabriella gently down on her bed, pulling the blankets over her.

"She just needs some rest, is it okay if everyone goes out?" Troy sighed. "I don't want her to be stressed or anything."

"She's my daughter, I have a right to be in here," Maria nodded. "You cant kick me out."

"I think the nurses can if Gabriella asks them," Troy nodded. "She's the one who wanted you to go out, just until she calms down." He sighed. "Please?"

"I think we should talk anyway," Lucille nodded towards Maria. "Coffee time." She smiled, opening the door, letting Mike and Ally take the two little kids out.

"I does wanna see Gabi!" Mel frowned.

"Leave her in here," Gabriella nodded, opening her eyes. "I wanna talk to her."

"Okay," Mike nodded, standing her on the ground before he followed his girlfriend out of the room.

Gabriella waited till everyone else had gone out, sitting up painfully. "Can you please help her up?" She smiled weakly at Troy, pulling her blanket back.

"Sure, Brie," Troy smiled, helping Mel up onto the bed. "There you go, did you want me to go out?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head, hugging her little sister. "We want you in here, don't we, Mel?" She smiled.

"Yes!" Mel smiled excitedly, hugging Gabriella as tight as her little arms would let her. "We does love Troy!"

"We sure does, I mean, do," Gabriella smiled down at her little sister. "I missed you, Mel."

"I did miss you, too! You was sleeping for a long, long time! Was you tired?"

"You could say that," Gabriella smiled. "I got hit by a car and the car made me tired," She explained. "But, I'm all better now."

"YAY!" Mel giggled, making Gabriella smile, forgetting everything.. For that moment, anyway. "Don't get hit by a car again, okay, Gabi?"

"I second that," Troy smiled.

"I'll try my hardest not to," Gabriella laughed, looking between them, kissing the top of Mel's head. "I'll try my very hardest not to," She smiled. "What do you think about having a baby brother or sister, Mel?"

"I guess it okay," Mel smiled. "But, I not want anyone else to be my sister apart from Gabi!"

Gabriella smiled, instant tears forming in her eyes. How could a three year old be so cute? She laid back on the bed gently, pulling Mel down with her. "God, you're so adorable, Mel, I don't want it to be anyone else either, but now Mum's pregnant we cant really do anything about it apart from get use to the fact we'll have another little Montez running around soon." She sighed. "Or.. Maybe, Jones or Smith."

"Who's Jones and Smith?" Troy laughed.

"The random guys she probably fucked," Gabriella laughed. "Oh, I mean, made love to." She shuddered.

"What does fucked mean?" Mel asked, looking up at her older sister.

"Don't repeat that word!" Gabriella said quickly. "it's a naughty word and what happens to girls who use naughty words?"

"They does get a smack and has to go sit in their room for a hundred hours!"

"A hundred hours?" Troy laughed. "Lucky I'm not a naughty girl," He smiled. "Or.. Any type of girl, really.""it's a hundred seconds, Mel," Gabriella laughed. "Well, when I'm counting," She smiled before looking over at Troy. "And don't lie, Bolton, you're a gorgeous girl."

"Ha ha," Troy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Montez." He smiled. "And, what do you make the poor girl sit in her room all day?"

"No," Gabriella laughed. "Just a couple of hours and that's only when Mum isn't there and she chucks a tantrum, I'm not that mean of a sister, am I, Mel?"

"You not mean!" Mel smiled. "I does love Gabi!"

"You're paying her to say all of this," Troy joked, looking at Gabriella.

"Mean!" Gabriella laughed. "That's terribly mean to say to someone who's been in a coma for three weeks." She smiled.

"Okay, okay," Troy laughed. "You're paying her.. In hugs." He smiled.

"That's okay," Gabriella laughed, hugging Mel a little tighter. "I'd pay her in hugs any day!"

"Me too," Troy laughed, leaning over and tickling Mel's side a little, smiling when she started giggling and squirming. "Careful of your sister, remember she's sore." He smiled.

"I'm okay, I've got Montez in me," Gabriella laughed. "Which may also mean I'll grow up and become a lying slut." She nodded. "Naughty word!"

"I not listening!" Mel smiled, covering her ears.

"Brie," Troy said, his smile faltering. "You have to remember your Mum has a life, too," He nodded. "And you do have every right to be upset about her going off and getting pregnant, but don't you think you should have a talk to her? Sort everything out? You might like the idea of having a baby around." He smiled. "And she was probably scared to tell you, I mean, the way you found out just caused a big problem, but maybe she was scared this would happen anyway. What would you have done if she'd told you herself? Jumped around and been all excited?"

"No," Gabriella sighed. "I guess you're right, like usual."

"I know," Troy smiled. "Would you like to have a talk to her?"

"I guess I should," She nodded.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Maria walked into her daughters hospital room, smiling a little as she saw both of her daughters laying there, asleep together. They'd barely finished their coffees when Troy had come down and told Maria that Gabriella was asleep, but she wanted to talk. She jumped at the chance, obvious to make things right between her and her eldest daughter. Walking over to the bed, she took in Gabriella's appearance. In the past few weeks she'd changed so much, her hair was longer and her cheeks were thinner, her entire body seemed smaller. She frowned, resting her hand gently on Gabriella's stomach, sighing when she felt her rib poking through her hospital gown. It was the first time in a long time she'd really paid attention to her daughter, she'd been so busy with work and.. Her secret meetings that she didn't realise her daughter wasn't well. Things were going to change dramatically.

She sat down, rubbing Gabriella's side gently. "Gabi," She whispered, trying to not wake Mel up. "Baby girl, wake up."

Gabriella let out a tiny groan, pulling Mel closer to her. "Go away," She mumbled. "Sleeping."

"Baby, I wanna talk, before I have to take Mel home." Maria sighed, running her hand through Gabriella's hair gently.

She let out another groan, opening her eyes slowly. "I'm gunna kill Troy," She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I told him to wait."

"He just cares," Maria smiled. "Can I ask you a question before we get into the whole baby thing?"

Gabriella nodded, wanting to avoid the dreaded conversation for as long as she could. "That's fine with me," She nodded, sitting up carefully.

"Why can I feel your ribs poking through your chest?"

Gabriella frowned, feeling where her stomach, without a doubt feeling her ribs. "I guess because I haven't eaten for a few weeks," She shrugged. She knew she was lying, but her Mum didn't have to know that. "I have been in a coma, after all."

"People are in comas for months at a time, Gabriella," Maria sighed. "I don't think you being in a coma has something to do with it, I'm your Mum, you should be able to talk to me."

"But, that's the thing," Gabriella sighed. "I cant talk to you, because you're never here," She frowned. "I cant tell you that I haven't eaten probably in months because my best friends girlfriend hates me and actually threatened me and I cant tell you that I love Troy, I cant even tell you something as little as getting all straight A's on my report card this term, because you're never here," She frowned, wiping away the silent tears that had fallen. "You'd rather be off, having sex with some random and getting pregnant then knowing what's going on in your daughters lives."

"That's not true, Gabriella," Maria sighed, wiping away her own tears, looking down at her lap. She hated the thought of Gabriella thinking she didn't care about them, it tore her apart inside. "I will admit that I'm a horrible Mother and I should be taught a parenting lesson or something," She sighed. "But, I also have a life, one that I haven't been able to enjoy since I was sixteen," She sighed. "Because, I was out working and trying to provide for my family."

"You had me when you were seventeen," Gabriella frowned. "I-I didn't.."

"Ruin my life?" Maria asked, knowing where Gabriella's sentence was ending. "Most defiantly not," She shook her head. "Believe it or not, your father and I planned you," She laughed a little. "It may have been a little to spite our parents, but its what we wanted at the time, your Dad's business was taking off and we were excited to be all grown up, we just didn't know how difficult it was going to be,"

"So, you got a job while you were pregnant?"

Maria nodded. "Just at a little café, they had good hours and a really good pay, I only needed that little bit extra to get us over the line and have enough to support you and our lifestyles," She nodded. "But, what I didn't count on was getting to my mid thirties and wanting to.. Have the childhood I never had, have a little excitement in my life, I guess," She sighed. "So, I guess, having a secret relationship filled that need."

"So, this is only recent?"

"it's been a little while," She nodded, looking up at Gabriella. "After your father went away-"

"Mum! That was over ten years ago! Is Mel even my.. Whole sister?"

"Yes," Maria nodded. "Let me explain," She sighed. "After your father went away I couldn't even think about being with another man, I went to visit your Dad on all the family days and monthly visits I was allowed, then one day we were able to have a little privacy and Mel was conceived-"

"I didn't need to know that," Gabriella shuddered.

"Then I decided that your Dad being behind bars wasn't the best thing for any of us," Maria nodded, ignoring her daughters comment. "I told your Dad it was over and once he was out of jail to contact me so we could sign the divorce papers."

"And he hasn't got out yet?"

"No, he's out," Maria nodded. "It was a pain free divorce and we agreed on me having you girls unless you wanted to contact him."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded. "And why weren't we informed of this? Me, at least."

"Because, I wanted to wait till you were eighteen to tell you," Maria sighed. "I remember when you use to cry yourself to sleep at night cause your Dad couldn't read you a story or tuck you in and it really, really broke my heart." She nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought of telling you, you finding out he has another wife and kids or something and you ending up.. Hurt or something, obviously I cant do a good job at keeping you safe anyway because I'm more interested in my own life."

Gabriella frowned, leaning over and hugging her Mum tightly, resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Mum," She whispered. "I really do and I know how much you care about Mel and I. I just wish you would've said 'hey, I'm going out for the night to have some fun, here's some money for dinner, knock yourselves out.' or something," She nodded. "You don't need to hide your life from us, I know how difficult it is to start growing up and if I had my freedom taken away from me like you did? Then I'd probably do the same thing."

Maria smiled gratefully, hugging her eldest daughter back gently. "Thank you, baby girl," She whispered, kissing Gabriella's dark curls. "I'll keep that in mind for next time, as long as you promise me you'll start talking to me, too."

"I will, promise." Gabriella smiled, hugging her Mum a little tighter.

"Good," Maria smiled. "Now, what's this about you loving Troy?"

Gabriella sighed a little, pulling away from the hug, pulling her legs to her chest. "Well," She sighed. "A little while back Troy and I were.. Kinda fooling around a little and I realised that.. My feelings for him were kinda deeper than a friendship," She nodded. "Then all of a sudden he has a girlfriend which just made me feel even worse and Troy and I were hanging out one day and Kailey, his girlfriend, found out that I like him so she was all 'I'll get your Mum fired if you break us up'," She sighed. "So, I couldn't tell him and now its just turned into this big mess of Troy and I being fine then fucking up then being fine and then fucking up again, its just like a big circle."

"Swearing aside," Maria nodded, making Gabriella turn slightly red in the face. "How will she get me fired?"

"Well," Gabriella sighed. "Her Dad is head of a massive company that ties in with Jack Bolton's," She nodded. "And apparently every time Troy and Kailey get into an argument she goes and runs off to Daddy, who threatens Jack that if his daughter isn't happy then neither is he, so, then Jack goes and yells at Troy about how he could lose his company and all their money and Kailey thinks if I break her and Troy up then she can go tell her Dad, who'll go tell Jack that he's not happy, who'll then fire you and we'll have nothing because my Dad is a fraudulent asshole who couldn't provide for our family and got sent to jail." She sighed.

"Jack wont fire me," Maria smiled. "Trust me, I'm his best employee."

"But, I don't want to risk that," Gabriella sighed. "I'm just hoping that someone else who Kailey takes a fancy in comes along and she'll let Troy go and I can.. Be his girlfriend." She nodded.

"We'll sort it out, baby girl," Maria nodded, looking over at the door when she heard it open.

"Hello, Montez'," Doctor Harris, Gabriella's doctor, smiled as she walked over to the side of Gabriella's bed, checking her charts. "Lovely to see you awake, Gabriella. I didn't realise there had been a change."

"The nurse checked me over earlier and said that the only thing I need to do is sleep, so, she wasn't going to call you in early," Gabriella nodded.

"That's fine," Doctor Harris smiled. "By the look of your chart, the nurse was right and the only thing you really need to do _is_ rest, which is fantastic." She smiled, sitting the chart down on the hook. "So, for this once off, and its only if you promise me," She nodded, looking at Gabriella. "If I let you, will you go home and rest?"

Gabriella smiled widely. "Really? You'd let me go home this early?"

"Usually coma patients come out and they're really groggy," She explained. "And we like to keep them in for observation for a couple of days, but your reactions and everything are responding extremely well for only being awake for a couple of hours, I think its because it was such a short time compared to some people that your body didn't really have that long to settle in and.. Make you more comfortable asleep, so, if you can promise me that you'll go home and rest for the rest of the day and maybe even tomorrow then I'll let you go home." She smiled.

"I promise, I promise!" Gabriella smiled.

"I'll go grab your discharge forms," Doctor Harris smiled, heading out of the room.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Gabriella smiled, standing out of her bed, heading over to her door.

"Get back in the bed,"

Gabriella sighed, looking over at her desk chair where Troy was sitting. "I'm just going to get a drink," She nodded.

"I can get that," He smiled, standing up, walking over to her. "Get back to bed, miss."

She groaned, walking, well, more storming back over to her bed. "I'm not a baby, and I've been on stupid bed rest for three days now! The doctor said that I had to stay for one day.. And a morning!"

"Yeah, that was before you nearly fell down the stairs," Troy sighed, walking over to her. "And if you wanted some company you could've told me you were awake."

"I just want a drink.. And to use my legs," She muttered, pulling her legs to her chest. "They're going to.. Seize up or something!"

"That wont happen, Brie," He chuckled, laying down beside her. "Your legs are still working, aren't they?" He smiled.

"Yeah," She muttered, resting her chin on her knees. "But, I'd still like to make it out of my bed.. At least sometime this year!" She sighed.

"You will, Brie," Troy laughed. "You've got another few months at least." He joked.

"Not funny," Gabriella sighed, pushing him lightly. "I'm so bored," She frowned. "My Mum gets to see her baby today."

"Yeah?" Troy smiled. "I knew that," He chuckled. "Its why I'm here." He laughed.

"Right," Gabriella smiled. "I knew that." She laughed a little, picking at her blanket. "You didn't have to come over if you didn't want to-"

"Me not want to? What do you think hell froze over while you were in a coma? Cause that's the only way that I wouldn't be coming over." Troy laughed.

"What about Kailey?" Gabriella smiled a little, worried about the fact Troy kept ditching his girlfriend to look after her.

"Well, she's not so heartless as to say no to me hanging out with you while you're still recovering." He smiled. "Are you excited about a little brother or sister?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I guess so," Gabriella nodded. "Hey! Nice try!" She smiled. "I just don't want to get you in trouble." She shrugged.

"I wont," Troy smiled. "I want you to get better and I wanna be here while you do." He laughed.

"I'll be fine!" Gabriella giggled.

_**She's finally awake! Lol **_

_**I was happy, I hope you're all happy! And her Mum's the one who's pregnant :O! I told you the first chapter would play a big part. Only question is.. Who's baby is it? It could be anyone's! **_

_**Anyway, I'll leave you with that and review? Please! It would make me smile and let me know whether I should update this next or try and do a one shot? Just remember about that best sex scene coming up somewhere soon! ;D **_


	13. I'm Falling All Over Again!

_**Okay, since I got a few new readers and some great reviews I thought I'd update today!**_

_**I'm glad you all enjoyed the talk between Gabriella and Maria. I apologise if Troy and Gabriella not getting together straight away is annoying people but I don't want them to just get together, be all lovey and shit straight away and just end the story. Yeah, they will get together and I've planned it so hopefully I can do a sequel. So sorry to disappoint and annoy people. **_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter. I can tell you all now that the next update I do? Will be the sex scene that I think is my best so far. So, start getting excited. **_

**I'm Falling All Over Again! **

Gabriella actually smiled as she headed into school. She had to admit that to get of the house for the first time in over nearly two months? Was heaven, even if she was only going to school. It'd been a month or so since she'd gotten home from the hospital and technically she lost three weeks. So, it felt like forever to her!

She headed to her locker, where she told Troy she'd meet him. Since her little incident it was like they were joined at the hip.. Once again. The only problem? Kailey had to be joined to his other hip. Unless they were at Gabriella's which was seventy nine percent of the time due to Troy not wanting Gabriella to be out of the house.. She was lucky to send him home the night before.

"Hey, Brie," Troy smiled from his spot in front of her locker.

"Hey, stalker," Gabriella joked, opening her locker. "You're _never_ at school early, how are you here before me?" She laughed.

"I have my ways," Troy chuckled. "That and I wanted to get away from my family." He smiled, shrugging.

"Things still not okay with you and AJ?" Gabriella sighed, opening her locker, grabbing her first period books.

"Nope," Troy shrugged. "Its just getting worse.. I just wanna.. Move out."

"You shouldn't have to move out," Gabriella frowned, looking over at her best friend. "She should have to leave! Its your house."

"I know, but she's not going to," Troy sighed. "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it."

"So, you're just going to let her take your family and then take over your family business as well as moving into your family home? That's just wrong."

"Not really much I can do," Troy shrugged. "Please.. I don't wanna talk about it." He sighed.

"Okay, okay,"

"Thanks," He smiled gratefully. "What are you doing after school?"

"Something with you," Gabriella giggled, heading to homeroom, Troy following closely behind. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I actually did," Troy chuckled. "Movies? My shout?" He smiled.

"You pay for tickets and I'll pay for popcorn?" Gabriella smiled.

"Uh-uh," Troy chuckled. "I'll pay for food and drinks you can pay for tickets." He smiled, sitting down in his seat once they got to homeroom. "We'll go straight from school?"

"Sounds awesome!" Gabriella giggled, sitting beside Troy. "What are we seeing? Cause I wanna see that new Justin Timberlake movie."

"Me too!" Troy chuckled. "But, replace Justin Timberlake with Mila Kunis." He laughed. "Man.. If she wasn't famous and we knew each other." He smiled, staring at the other side of the classroom like he was daydreaming.

"If only," Gabriella giggled.

"It'll happen one day," Troy laughed, looking over at his best friend. "I know it will!" He chuckled.

"Yeah and I'll marry.. Zac Efron!" She laughed.

"You and your Zac Efron," He shuddered. "Get over him." He laughed.

"You get over Mila Kunis!" Gabriella laughed. "Sorry," She apologised when the teacher shushed her. "That was your fault!" She whispered, shoving Troy lightly.

"Hey!" Troy laughed, shoving her back lightly. "It was not." He smiled.

"It was so,"

"You pair, shush," The teacher scolded, glaring at the two. "You come here to learn not goof about."

"Actually, we're _forced_ to come here and learn, so we goof about to make the boring time fly past. It still doesn't work though."

"Miss Montez, you know where the principal's office is. Please go there."

**xTeenageDramasx **

"And I'll get a large combo deal as well,"

I smiled, handing over my money to the lady behind the counter. After my little visit to the principal he gave me the whole 'welcome back, I'll let it slide on your first day back' speech and sent me off. After second period I couldn't take it anymore, the questions from everyone and the trying to concentrate, so Troy took me home, staying with me till we remembered we wanted to go to the movies.

I looked over seeing Troy walking back from the ticket booth, smiling at him. He looked so cute! I couldn't help the butterflies that started fluttering around in my stomach, making me feel like floating. The last few weeks had been soo good! It was just us two hanging out and as much as I complained about him being stalkerish and glued to my hip? My feelings were still _strongly_ there and they were shouting at me to do something, tell him or jump him.. Something!

"Two tickets to see _Friends With Benefits_ brought!" He laughed, making me smile. I loved his laugh! I loved everything about him! "Junk food galore, brought?" He smiled.

"Junk food galore brought!" I giggled, picking up our drinks and food, following him over to the ticket guy, waiting while he ripped our tickets, telling us where to go. "Thank you," I smiled, before heading towards our cinema. "I hope this movie is amazing."

"I'm sure it will be, Brie." Troy chuckled, sitting in the front row.

"No way, Bolton, I'm not breaking my neck because you don't wanna step up a few steps," I laughed, heading to the back row. "Plus, there's no one else in here!" I smiled.

"You're so frustrating, Montez!" He chuckled, before I heard him get up, stepping up the steps two at a time.

"Show off," I giggled, sitting down, pushing the arm rests back to get comfortable. "Ahh, comfy." I giggled, putting my legs on the seat in front of me, watching more people walk in.

"Notice its mainly couples?" Troy smiled, looking around at the people.

"What are you saying, Bolton? You'd rather be here with your girlfriend?" I smiled a little, eating some popcorn. I'd been eating properly since hospital! It was crazy how hungry not eating for three weeks made you.. That and my Mum made sure she watched me like a hawk now, making sure I ate _everything_ I was given.

"Most defiantly not," He chuckled. "She, ah.. She doesn't like coming to the movies with me anyway, so you're safe there."

"So, you're saying if you had the choice, you'd choose her?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," He sighed. "Please, can we not get into an argument? Over someone who'd rather just come to the movies and make out for a bit then leave half way through the movie to go home and have sex?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"Hey, don't stress, okay?" He nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, squeezing it gently. "Its fine, I just know that if I talk about her? Then I'll get pissed and you don't deserve that." He sighed.

"Okay," I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank you," I smiled weakly. "And I'm still sorry, you shouldn't get upset by talking about her, why do you date her?"

He shrugged, looking to the front of the cinema. "Because, she's a good lay?"

"I know you a lot better than you think Troy and I know that you're lying when you say you're dating her just to have sex with her," I sighed. "Because, that's not you."

"I don't know if I should say anything," He sighed.

"But, I'm your best friend," I frowned. "I thought we told each other everything." I sighed.

"You really wanna know why I haven't dumped her?" He frowned.

"I want to," I nodded. "If you wanna tell me."

"Well, I haven't told you because I didn't wanna burden you with my problems," He sighed. "But, if you wanna know," He nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "When I first started dating Kailey things were awesome.. I found it a little weird that she wanted to start dating so quickly, but her Dad said that was just her.. That she just fell quickly and I thought it'd be fun for a few weeks then I'd let her go," He nodded. "Until she started threatening me," He frowned. "She knows how much my Dad despises me, because I don't wanna get into the hotel business, and, so, she decided to start saying that if I broke up with her then she'd get her Dad involved with threatening my Dad who'd chuck me out and I don't want that to happen." He frowned.

"Troy," I sighed. She threatened him as well? How fucking low is that? "I'm so, so sorry." I frowned, hugging him as tightly as I could, kissing his cheek. "You know that I'm here for you, right? If you need somewhere to stay at anytime my door is open, especially for you." I nodded, resting my head on his chest. "_Especially _for you." I whispered.

"Thanks, Brie," He whispered back, kissing the top of my head. "I know you're there for me and I should've just told you from the beginning. I'm just silly," He laughed a little.

"You're _not_ silly, you just didn't think," I giggled.

About a quarter through the movie, the bit right when the sex starts, I was still sitting in Troy's arms. Our little talk earlier made me realise just how much I loved him and how much he wasn't right for Kailey. And she wasn't right for him! I hadn't even really been paying attention to the movie, my thoughts clouding my mind, that was until the sex started, then I felt between my legs starting to get a little wet.

"Fuck, she's sexy," Troy mumbled quietly.

I smiled, slapping his chest lightly. "Shut up," I giggled lightly, looking at our hands when he laced our fingers. I looked up at him, biting my lip a little, watching him.

"What?" He smiled, before his eyes came in contact with mine, squeezing my hand gently.

"Nothing," I whispered. "You just.. You look really handsome," I smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that, Brie?"

"What happened to us? We use to be.. _So_ close," I nodded, looking away from him. I was scared of him freaking out or something! But, I wanted to kinda hint my feelings for him. "At one stage I thought we'd be.. You know. We use to make out and stuff and-"

Before I could go any further he'd titled my chin up towards him, his lips crashing against mine. I kissed him back straight away, my brain was yelling at me to stop, I knew it was wrong, I'm sure he knew it was wrong! I just.. I guess I needed this. And watching stupid Mila and Justin have sex made me all hot! I slipped my tongue in his mouth, resting my hand on the side of his face as I buried my free hand in his hair, moaning lightly against his lips as his hand slipped under the back of my shirt.

"I thought you didn't like doing this," I mumbled against his skin, kissing along his jaw line, down to his neck.

"I said I didn't wanna do it with Kailey," He smiled, gripping my hair. "I never said I didn't wanna do it with you."

I smiled, biting my lip a little, going back to kissing his neck, undoing his pant belt. I smiled against his neck when he squeezed my thigh, letting out a light moan. I moaned lightly, as his hand traveled up my thigh, underneath my dress, I pulled his pants down.

I kissed down his chest as I pulled his pants to his knees, along with his boxers, smiling as his penis stood up straight. I done that! I would've giggled and jumped around a little if I wasn't so turned on! I leant over, grasping his hardened shaft firmly as I swirled my tongue around his tip, smiling as he let out a moan. I moved my mouth down, going down as far as I could. I would've smiled as I felt Troy's hand move from squeezing my ass to between my legs but my mouth was kinda full, making it a little difficult. I moaned against him when I felt his fingers rub my clit lightly, spreading my legs a little further apart, as I moved my mouth up and down. I grabbed his balls, lightly fondling them, letting out a slightly louder moan when I felt him slide a finger in, moving it in and out slowly.

I sat up a little straighter, trying to catch my breath, moving my hand up and down. "Fuck," I managed. "You're a tease."

Troy chuckled, pulling me closer to him, kissing me. I smiled, kissing him back, moving my hand faster as I moved to straddle his waist, whimpering slightly when I felt his finger leave the area between my wet walls.

"Someone's a little eager," He chuckled, pulling me closer again before I felt him slide two fingers in this time. I let out an unexpected gasp, gripping his shoulder. "And wet."

"Shut up," I managed to get out with a laugh. "Mr. I'm-so-hard-I-could-make-someone-blind." I giggled, kissing his neck.

He chuckled, gripping my hair, moaning lightly as his fingers moved faster. "God, I don't know why I started dating." He smiled, his thumb starting to rub my clit. "Especially with a girl who doesn't know how to please a guy."

"Shut the fuck up about her," I managed to get out between a moan, half groaning. "I don't know why you started dating either, but shut the fuck up about it while your fingering me."

"Fuck, that was sexy," He chuckled. "You should talk dirty more often, Miss Montez." He smiled.

I giggled, biting his neck lightly before looking up at him, burying my free hand in his hair. "You, are so fucking sexy, holding your big dick in my hand is making me wanna scream," I whispered lowly, biting his bottom lip, moving my hand a little faster. "I want you to cum.. Thinking of me." I smiled before I kissed him passionately.

He moaned loudly, kissing me back straight away, moving his fingers faster as his thumb moved quickly. I moaned loudly, rubbing his tip with my thumb, smiling when he let out a few more moans.

"Fuck, I'm so close," He mumbled.

"Me too," I managed. "Lay back." I smiled, pushing the other arm rests around us, up. I stopped moving my hand, waiting impatiently as he laid back down against the seats properly. I smiled, moving so my ass was facing him, moving teasingly closer to his face before I took his shaft in my mouth again, sucking on his tip.

He let out a moan, before I felt his tongue come in contact with my incredibly wet folds, his thumb going back to what it was previously doing.. Invoking extremely strong, pleasurable feelings throughout my entire body. I could feel myself slightly shaking from the pleasure as we both sexually satisfied each other. I ran my hand up and down his shaft, along with my mouth, letting out moans to make it pleasurable for him.. As well as the fact his tongue was amazing! I'd missed this a lot more than I realised.

I closed my eyes in pleasure, gripping the edge of the seat as I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm, moving my mouth faster as the sensation grew. I couldn't help but let out a muffled scream as I came, shaking slightly as Troy released into my mouth. He always tasted amazing.. The one and only guy I'd swallow for. Once we'd both let our orgasms ride out I moved, sitting on top of him, checking to make sure no one was looking at us before I moved off of him, grabbing my underwear.

"Wow,"

"I agree," I giggled, fixing myself up. "I didn't see that coming when we agreed to come to the movies. That's what JT does to you." I smiled, turning around, frowning when I saw Troy heading down the cinema steps. "Troy?" I frowned.

I felt my heart break with every step he took. I couldn't believe this! I grabbed my stuff quickly, following him out of the cinema. When I got out into the main lobby? He was already gone. He must've sprinted fast to get away from me. Which made me feel even worse, so worse that when I tried to get my phone out of my bag? I dropped everything and my hand was shaking like.. A really shaking thing! I managed to dial Ally's number, holding back sobs.

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?"

"Shit," I got out. "I need you to come pick me up from the cinema."

"Whoa, whoa, what happened? I'm just at the service station around the corner," She sighed before I heard her car start up. "I thought everything was fine!"

"I-It was," I managed, letting out a deep breath. "Until we mouth fucked each other in the back of the cinema."

"What?" She laughed. "I-I mean, good on you- No, that's not right, I'm nearly there, meet me out the front of the cinema."

"O-Okay," I nodded, before I hung up, heading out the front of the cinema. I'd just gotten out there when I saw Ally speed around the corner, stopping in front of me. I jumped in, sniffling a little as I pulled my seat belt on. "Ow," I groaned when Ally squashed me in a crushing hug. "You're.. Hurting.. Me."

"I'm so worried about you! That guy is a dick."

"No he's not," I sighed. "He's in a relationship is all."

"So, he could've said no to you.. He obviously wanted it to happen and then he got scared of his slut.. Which means he's a dick.. And a pussy."

"Stop," I sighed, pulling away. "He's our best friend, we shouldn't talk about him like that."

"I'm talking about him like that because I feel he's a pussy who needs to man up to his girlfriend," She nodded. "If he wants to have sex with you over her, and believe me I know he doesn't wanna have sex with her, then he should just tell her that! Instead of making you feel bad."

"But, you don't understand Ally," I sighed. "He told me some stuff and I understand why he doesn't wanna say anything to her." I nodded.

"Okay," She sighed. "But, I swear to god, you call me one more time crying and I'll hurt the prick."

"I just wont call you then," I muttered.

**xTeenageDramasx **

Troy sighed, slamming the front door to his house behind him on his way up to his room. The whole drive home he was thinking about Gabriella. How he was stupid enough to let them do what they did while he's still with Kailey, why he was feeling the way he was _after_ they done it and why the fuck he just stormed out, leaving Gabriella to walk home by herself again. It wasn't till he was half way home till he realised it was the second time in only a few months he'd ditched his friend.. On purpose. With no ride home. She would've hated him by the time he got back there, now he'd ruined everything!

He felt like there was a weight sitting on his chest, it'd been there the whole time Gabriella was in hospital and as soon as she woke up it left. Now it was back. It never happened with Kailey, though. Whenever they fought she was the one who knew she had to apologise. But, with Gabriella it was different. Even if it was her fault? He still couldn't not apologise to her.

He flopped face first down onto his bed, letting out a frustrated groan into his pillow. "Go away whoever you are." He mumbled hearing his door click open and then closed.

"Don't freak out, I just wanna make sure you're okay,"

"You're the last person I wanna talk to." He muttered, not moving. "Go away, AJ."

"Look, I know you hate me, but I really do wanna get to know you. Your brother told me about the whole situation with your Dad and I kinda guess I know how you feel, your Dad only likes me because I'm interested in running his business for him," She nodded, and Troy felt his bed dip in. "How do you think that makes me feel? I really didn't ask for all this, I already told you that," She sighed. "And I don't know what to do about the you hating me when all I want is to get to know you, I loved my family and within a few words, a couple of minutes, it'd all been turned upside down and I spent ages not thinking about my real Dad, but it kept bugging me and I wanted to know who he was. Wouldn't you feel that way?"

"I guess," Troy sighed.

"Exactly, and imagine if it was roles reversed and you got here, but I was just a total bitch." She sighed. "You wouldn't like it because you haven't done anything."

"I'm sorry," Troy sighed, sitting up. "My whole life basically I've had to try and make my Dad happy. Then you come along and within a few weeks you're his favourite person."

"I really am sorry about that," She nodded. "But, like I said.. Its only because of the business." She sighed. "And you know that."

"I guess, with everything else going on, you were the one person I could take my anger out on."

"What about your girlfriend?" AJ asked jokingly, laughing.

"She'd shoot me if I took anything out on her," He sighed, pulling his knees towards his chest. "Then again.. She might not."

"She doesn't seem to hang out here a lot," She nodded. "And when she does you're usually asleep or just sitting there, not doing anything."

"Yeah," He sighed. "We don't have a lot to talk about."

"You'd be more suited with that girl.. Gabi?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hello!" AJ smiled. "The girl has got you in the palm of her hands, she cant do anything wrong by you and you get so upset when something goes wrong between the two of you that you come home and slam all the doors that get in your way and huff off to your room for the afternoon,"

"You really pay that much attention, huh?"

"You're my little bro, of course." AJ laughed.

He smiled a little. "Thanks, AJ."

"So, when are you gunna dump Kayla's ass and ask Gabi out?" She laughed.

"Its Kailey, and not any time soon, "He shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" AJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "That girl.. You're blind," She nodded. "And you cant tell me you don't have feelings for her," She sighed. "You're in love with that girl."

"No, I'm not." He laughed a little.

"Can I ask why you're in your room, all upset then?"

"Because," He sighed.

"Because.. Why? Care to elaborate?" She laughed.

"Because- No, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this." He shook his head. "Not about what happened."

"You have to remember that I'm only a few years older than you," She smiled. "And I've had lots of sexual encounters, if that's what you're talking about, which it sounds like," She smiled. "And I can help. Plus, siblings talk about this stuff."

"I guess," He sighed. "But, you cant tell Mum. Or anyone for that matter."

"I wont, I promise," AJ laughed, moving so she was sitting on the bed cross-legged, resting her elbows on her knees. "Siblings honor." She smiled.

"Thanks," Troy smiled weakly. "Well, today was Gabi's first day back at school," He nodded. "And I was just happy by the fact that she was back and I kinda wanted to celebrate so I said I'd shout the movies, anyway, long story short," He sighed. "We went and saw _Friends With Benefits_, one thing led to another and we ended up.. Orally pleasuring each other in the back of the cinemas," He sighed. "And, I guess, in the heat of everything I was so into it, then when we finished? I just.. I felt.. I don't know," He sighed. "But, I kinda felt bad for just having sex with her and what would happen with Kailey, but what happened as soon as I left was weird," He nodded. "I felt like there was a weight on my chest, and I've felt terrible ever since I left her sitting there, I wanted to run back in, but-"

"Do you think part of you was scared of what she might say? That she might be upset that you done it while you still have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe," He sighed.

"Well, put it this way," AJ nodded. "You felt bad for using her for sex, obviously because you haven't had it in a while, so, you have some emotion there for her, you like spending time with her better than your own girlfriend," She laughed. "And you feel shit everytime you're not near her. Or have a fight with her," She smiled. "Do you know what that tells me?"

"That I don't like fighting with my best friend?"

AJ rolled her eyes, slapping him across the head. "No, you fool!"

"Ow!" Troy groaned, rubbing the side of his head. "Don't hit me!"

"Well, you're an idiot! It means you're in loooove, brother." She laughed. "You love that girl! You're so deep in love, and have been for so long, that you couldn't even see it!"

"But, she's my best friend, I cant love her!"

"Yeah, you can," AJ nodded. "And if I'm a girl, which I am," She laughed. "And I know my fellow girls?" She smiled. "The way she smiles at you? And treats you as if you light up the room everytime she she's you walk in? She loves you, too."

"You really.. Think I love her?"

"I say, listen to your heart," AJ smiled. "Listen to what its telling you, and let your feelings show you what to do." She nodded. "But, honestly? I'm pretty sure you pair are in love with each other." She smiled.

"Maybe," He mumbled. "I think I need to sleep on it." He sighed.

"Well, you do that," She smiled. "If you need anything? I'm here." She nodded, patting his knee before she stood up, heading for his door.

"Hey, AJ?"

"Yeah?" She smiled, turning around to look over at the young man, sitting on his bed.

"Thanks," Troy smiled. "For everything. Talking to me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, little bro," She laughed, heading out, leaving Troy to think about everything she'd said. It made sense to him. He just had to hope that Gabriella was still talking to him.

_**Ahh! I totally forgot about that movie sex scene until I was scrolling through to write this A/N! Lol **_

_**That made me happy :P what did you all think? Like it? Let me know in a review! Please? You know what happens when I get lots of awesome reviews.. Quicker updates! :D **_

_**Again get excited for my next update for the sex scene.. What will it be for? And.. Anyone been watching the New Years Eve trailers? They.. Are.. Getting me all wet.. :O Did I say that? I mean.. Excited! Lol ;D you gotta admit.. Mr. Efron gets those sort of confessions from young girls lol**_


	14. We're Doing A Bad Thing

_**Okay, since this story is.. Fourteen reviews away from 200 :O:O! Mega exciting for me! I thought I'd update and cause you guys make me smile with your reviews and I'm just excited for this sex scene in this chapter, yeah this is it! I wanted to update! :D **_

_**BrittanyZVAmoore, yeah they had sex in the cinema lol it was fun to write and I thought it was a good thing to put in :D lets just pretend they weren't heard lol **_

_**So I'm hoping you all enjoy this chapter and the sex scene between them is everything and more that you all expected. I really want this chapter to get me to 200 reviews so.. Please.. Read and review.. Please? **_

**We're Doing A Bad Thing. **

Troy sighed, nervously heading up to his best friends front door. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, before knocking on the front door to the Montez household. He patiently, but anxiously, waited for his best friend or her Mum to answer his knock. It felt like forever to him before it swung open, revealing a very natural looking Gabriella standing there in her sweats and a singlet, a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

Troy smiled weakly, waving a little. He honestly expected a slap to the head or a punch in the face, something violent, that was until she was pulling him into a crushing hug, her popcorn falling everywhere around their feet.

"I didn't think you were talking to me," She mumbled against his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I must admit though, this is the shortest time you've ignored me for."

"Is that the reason why you didn't call yet?" He smiled a little, hugging her back tightly.

"No, I did try to call," She sniffled. "And I messaged and tried your house phone."

"Everyone was out and I was sleeping," He sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. "And my phones dead, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, but we need to talk about what happened." She nodded, pulling away from the embrace. "Cause I thought you were okay with it, until you ran away obviously."

Troy nodded. "I know we need to talk, and there's some things I need to tell you," He sighed. "You'll probably hate me after it and not wanna talk to me."

"I could never hate you, Troy," Gabriella smiled weakly, taking his hand and leading him into the house, towards the lounge room.

"Thanks, Brie," He sighed. "What are you watching?" He raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella looked over to the TV, laughing when she saw where she'd paused her movie; a shot right on someone's ass. "Oh, well, since we didn't get to watch the movie, I may have.. Illegally downloaded it to watch it." She smiled, sitting on the couch, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Oh," Troy laughed, sitting beside his best friend. "I thought you might've been watching some weird porno." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess it could nearly be classed as a porno," She giggled. "You see nearly everything." She smiled.

"We should've watched the movie," Troy chuckled.

"I don't know," Gabriella smiled. "I kinda like what we done." She shrugged, looking down at her lap, picking some string off her sweat pants.

"That's kinda what I wanna talk to you about," He nodded, looking over at her.

"I know, it was a bad thing to do," She sighed. "A really bad thing, you have a girlfriend and everything, but it just felt.. Right."

Troy nodded, taking her hand. "Look at me?"

She sighed, looking over at him. Troy frowned seeing silent tears rolling down her cheeks, leaning over and wiping away her tears. "Please don't hate me," She whispered. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Hey, you know how you said you could never hate me?" He asked. She nodded. "I could never hate you either," He sighed. "_Ever_."

Gabriella smiled a little, letting out a breath. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You're welcome, Brie." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Now, I spoke to my sister before." He nodded.

"Y-You actually spoke to her?" She smiled a little. "How did that go?"

"Really good," Troy nodded. "We had an awesome talk about things," He smiled slightly, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "She made me thing of some things and.. Realise some things," He laughed a little, still not able to fully comprehend what he'd realised, and how long it'd taken him to realise it. He sat quietly, softly rubbing the back of her hand, just thinking about how she was going to tell his best friend he loved her.

"Troy?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking over at her. "Oh, sorry, I just.. Got distracted," He nodded before fully turning to face her. "Brie, I've gotta tell you something."

"Wh-What is it?"

"Gabriella," He sighed. Gabriella felt her heart stop for a second at the use of her full name, a sign that what he was about to say was serious. "Ever since we were little you've been my favourite person, the one person I knew I could talk to about anything," He nodded. "You've always been gorgeous inside and out and that's something I love about you," He smiled. "You're easy to talk to and we can just.. Chill, without things being complicated," He sighed. "I feel like a big kid around you and like you can make everything better, the past few months with Kailey around? Have been really difficult," He nodded. "Especially since I haven't been able to talk to you and hang out with you, I didn't even realise till today how I felt," He shrugged. "Until my sister pointed out why I feel like.. There's a massive weight on my chest everytime we don't talk or I don't get to see you, why I prefer to nearly have sex with you in a cinema over having sex _anywhere_ with my own girlfriend," He laughed a little. "Why.. You just light up my day everytime I see you," He smiled. "I love you, I really love you. With my whole, entire heart." He laughed. "A-And I just realised what I said and I have to say that.. If, in any way, you feel.. Like, I've completely stuffed everything up? And you don't feel the same? I understand." He nodded.

Gabriella sat shocked, her mouth gaping open. Did the guy she loved, her best friend, just admit to her that he loved her? She wasn't sure if she heard right. She almost didn't even realise him saying something to her, about to get up. Before he could? She'd pulled on his hand gently, pulling him closer to her before her lips crashed against his, in a long awaited, on both parts apparently, kiss.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt everything lift off of him, making him feel happy and light. Gabriella moaned lightly as his tongue ran along her bottom lip, her hands tangling in his hair, gripping lightly. She giggled lightly against his lips when he picked her up, heading out of the lounge room.

"Where are we going?" She smiled against his lips.

"Somewhere more comfortable to make out," He chuckled, heading up the stairs. "Is your Mum here?"

"Nope," She shrugged. "Is she ever?"

"I'm sorry, Brie," Troy sighed, laying her down on her bed, leaning over her. "I'm here for you." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

Gabriella smiled, kissing him back at first before she pulled away. "Wait," She smiled, giggling when he started kissing her neck. "Troy, stop," She smiled, pulling him away. "You're forgetting something."

"Oh, its fine, I have a condom in my wallet." He smiled, going back to kissing her neck.

"No!" She laughed, pulling him away again. "Kailey.. Your girlfriend." She nodded. "We still have to think about her, you're still dating her after all."

He sighed, sitting up a little straighter. "I know," He nodded. "And you know I cant just break up with her, I mean, she's not threatening me any less."

Gabriella sighed, leaning up on her elbows. "She threatened me, too," She nodded, sitting up properly.

"What?" Troy frowned.

"You know how you said before, I probably didn't feel the same way as you?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, I do, I have done for a while," She smiled a little. "Remember back at the mall that day? When I felt really sick and Ally took me home?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Well, I didn't feel sick," She sighed. "I was telling Ally about.. How I loved you and I'd only just realised," She nodded. "And Kailey over heard me, then threatened me that if I told you I loved you? She'd tell her Dad and he'd tell your Dad who'd eventually fire my Mum and we'd be left with nothing."

"Brie," Troy frowned. "I'm so, so sorry." He sighed. "I didn't think she'd go so far as to threaten you like that." He frowned, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Its okay," Gabriella nodded. "This happened." She smiled, gripping his shirt in her hands.

He smiled. "You really love me, too?"

She smiled, biting her lip as she nodded. "I do, I have for a little while." She smiled.

Troy laughed. "This is amazing!" He chuckled before kissing her roughly, eagerly. "And as for Kailey? We'll.. Sort it out." He smiled, nodding.

She giggled, kissing him back. "I know," She smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Lets not think about that right now." She shook her head, leaning up and kissing him again.

"I wish this would've happened sooner," Troy smiled, kissing her back.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled, pulling his shirt off. "But, who knows? If it happened differently we might not even be here at all." She smiled.

Troy nodded, pulling her shirt off quickly. "True," He smiled. "Lets not think about that either," He laughed, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Gabriella moaned lightly, moving her hand to his hair and gripping it lightly as he pulled her pants off. She frowned when he pulled away from her neck. "Something wrong?"

"I was just admiring your scars," He smiled, leaning down and kissing her bare stomach gently that showed the scars from her accident a few months back.

Gabriella smiled a little. "Admiring? I think you mean, being disgusted." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"No," He smiled. "Admiring."

"I-Oh," She let out a gasp when she felt his lips come in contact with the outside of her underwear, biting gently at the material. Her hands found his hair again, gripping lightly as he pushed her underwear across, his tongue flicking her clit before sucking on it. Gabriella let out a moan, moving her legs over his shoulders, squeezing his head gently as his tongue ran between her folds, sliding a finger in slowly. "Fuck, Troy."

Troy smiled, pulling away once he was satisfied with turning Gabriella on. "You like that, Miss Montez?"

"Fuck, yeah," She let out a frustrated groan, pulling him down to her, kissing him eagerly as she pulled his pants and boxers off quickly. He chuckled, kissing her back just as eagerly, letting out a moan when her hand came in contact with his penis, running her hand up and down it lightly.

"Oh my god," He moaned at the light contact. "Brie, fuck, that feels good."

Gabriella smiled, kissing his neck, giggling lightly against his skin when he moaned at the contact her hand was making. She smiled, sucking lightly on the soft skin of his neck, moaning lightly, smiling when he became harder. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. After months of being unhappy she'd finally gotten what she wanted and the best part about it? It wasn't _just_ what _she_ wanted. Troy wanted it, too.

"O-Okay," Troy managed to laugh. "I haven't done this in a while, do you want me to cum all over you?" He smiled, kissing Gabriella properly.

Gabriella giggled, kissing him back. "Now, I wouldn't mind that so much at all, Mr. Bolton." She mumbled against his lips, biting his bottom lip lightly.

"Oh, god," Troy groaned, kissing her roughly before he couldn't take it anymore, moaning as he pushed into her eagerly. They both let out loud moans, pulling away from the kiss to take a breath, Gabriella's back arching off the bed as Troy kissed fervently all over her body. From her chest to her breasts, biting lightly on her nipples, sucking on the soft skin.

Gabriella moaned, gripping Troy's hair between her fingers. She could already feel herself coming to her climax, the wait and anticipation for this moment had been building and now that it was here she couldn't be more overwhelmed by everything. By the fact her best friend, who she loved, loved her back. That he actually wanted to sleep with, and make love to, her. She screamed his name as she came, his hard thrusts already sending her into a state of orgasmic bliss.

"Sw-Swap," She breathed after her orgasm stopped.

"Do you know how sexy that was?" Troy chuckled, as they flipped over so Gabriella was on top. "Especially the screaming my name part." He laughed.

"Shut up," Gabriella laughed, resting her hands on his chest before she started moving slowly on top of him. "I cant help it if you're sexy." She smiled, letting out a light moan. Her chest was still rising and falling heavily.

"Who's the sexy one?" He laughed, resting his hands on her hips, moaning lightly. He sat up, kissing Gabriella as she kept sliding up and down on top of him, letting out a string of moans. He buried a hand in her hair, helping guide her up and down with his free hand.

"Fuck, Troy," She moaned, biting his bottom lip, moving faster.

"God, you're sexy," Troy mumbled, kissing down to her neck, sucking lightly, unable to get enough of her. Her taste, her smell, her everything.

"God, I cant get enough of you." She moaned loudly, her head falling back, her eyes closing in pleasure. She moaned, moving harder. "Fuck, I'm gunna cum again."

"Me too," Troy moaned. "Well, not again." He laughed. "You get what I mean."

"I do," She laughed, looking at him, kissing him again. She moaned, gripping his hair tighter, smiling as he moaned. "Fuck, I-I'm-"

"Me too," Troy got out before he let out a loud moan, cumming inside of her. She moaned loudly, cumming just after him, shaking lightly from the orgasm.

She collapsed against him, letting out deep breaths as Troy laid back against the bed, trying to catch his own breath. "Fuck," She managed. "That.. Was.."

"I know," Troy nodded, kissing the top of her head, smiling. "You're amazing." He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner how I felt."

"No, that's okay," She whispered, tracing patterns on his chest lightly, kissing his chest softly. "We got here, didn't we?" She smiled.

"And I couldn't be more happier." Troy chuckled.

"Happier, just happier," She giggled.

"Shut up, nerd," Troy chuckled, kissing the top of her head, pulling her closer. "No need for grammar snobs here."

"Shut up," Gabriella giggled, leaning on her hands, looking at him. "That's just me." She laughed.

"And I love just you," Troy smiled, moving her hair behind her ear. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, the thought still making butterflies appear in her stomach. "And I couldn't be happier." She giggled.

Troy laughed, leaning up and kissing her quickly. "Okay, Miss smarty-pants, then I wanna ask you something." He smiled.

"Ask away," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, we both know that.. If I break up with Kailey that we both end up knee deep in shit," He sighed, resting his hands on her arms. "But, we also both know how much our relationship means nothing," He nodded. "So, I propose that.. We do this," He smiled, leaning up and kissing her quickly. "But, we keep it between us until I sort out how to tell Kailey, without us getting any repercussions off it, anyway." He laughed a little.

"No sex between you two?"

"No sex," Troy smiled. "Unless I've been drugged," He chuckled. "I hardly see her anymore so, it doesn't matter."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled. "I agree, we are now.. Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We are, Miss Montez." He chuckled, kissing her quickly.

Gabriella let out a little squeal, kissing him back. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" She giggled against his lips.

Troy laughed. "You're so cute," He chuckled, squeezing her ass firmly.

"Careful there, Bolton." Gabriella smiled. "I can go again anytime." She laughed, kissing his neck.

Troy smiled, biting his lip. "Mm, that's fine with me," He chuckled. "We're doing a _bad_ thing and I couldn't be more excited!" He laughed before flipping her over, showing her _just_ how much he loved her.

_**So much sex! Lol Did you all enjoy it? Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, it was short but they sorted things out and aww told each other they loved each other! Remember.. Fourteen reviews? I'll be.. So completely happy! :D **_


	15. Party It Up: Gabriella Style!

_**Whoa, 17 reviews? Holy crap you guys.. Just.. Whoa lol.. I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter so much that you gave me what I wanted. It seriously made me happy.. Umm.. If you haven't read my new story or my latest one shot please do.. The one shot is a dedication to the amazing Mr. Efron for his 24**__**th**__** birthday that was on Tuesday and the other one is just something I knocked up.. I'm working on a second chapter for it but more reviews would be awesome! Lol **_

_**I've been looking forward to this chapter, updates might be slow cause I've had a rough few weeks. It was my birthday on Sunday and it completely sucked.. Awesome right? Yeah lol I have no friends! Go me! Anyway enough about my sucky life, read and review? **_

**Party It Up; Gabriella Style! **

Gabriella smiled, heading into the kitchen, still smiling. For the past two weeks you couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She was officially eighteen since four o'clock this morning and she woke up next to her man.

That's right, _her_ man. She still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that Troy was hers. Even though they'd kept it a secret from everyone she was happy, she knew the right time would come when they got to tell everyone. Once Troy figured out how to break it to Kailey. Without either of them getting hurt that was.

She smiled, humming along to herself as she opened the fridge, pulling out anything she could find, milk to make pancakes and mix with eggs, butter and some strawberries. She sat it down, heading over to the cupboard, again grabbing everything in her reach before going over and sitting it down with everything else, beginning to make breakfast.

"Hey,"

Gabriella jumped when a muscular pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She giggled, resting back against Troy, biting her lip as she kept mixing the pancake mixture she was making. "What?"

"Its _your_ birthday, I should be doing this, baby." He chuckled, kissing the back of her head. "Go, get back into bed and I'll bring this up,"

"Noo," Gabriella giggled. "I'm perfectly happy, standing here in your arms, mixing pancake batter." She smiled, giggling when she put some mix on his nose.

"Hey!" Troy laughed. "I'll let that slide since its your birthday, Miss Montez." He chuckled. "But, be warned, next tim-"

Gabriella smiled, grabbing the wooden spoon from the bowl, turning in his arms slightly before wiping the spoon down his cheek. "You were saying, Mr. Bolton?" She laughed.

"That's it," Troy chuckled, leaning over, reaching into the flour packet and grabbing a handful before dumping it on Gabriella's head. "That's what I was saying, Miss Montez." He chuckled.

Gabriella squealed lightly, shaking her head to get the flour out. "Argh! So mean!" She laughed. "I think I'm gunna need a shower to wash it out," She smiled, biting her lip before leaning up and kissing him.

Troy chuckled against her lips, picking her up bridal style. She laughed, dropping the wooden spoon on the floor before her arms wrapped around his neck. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he smiled allowing her entrance, heading towards her room. By the time they got upstairs Gabriella's hands were tangled in Troy's hair, his hand traveling quickly up her shirt.

Gabriella smiled, wriggling out of his arms before pulling at his shirt eagerly, smiling as she he pulled at hers. Once they got into the bathroom, both were fully underdressed, Gabriella managing to pull away from Troy, walking over to turn the shower on. She giggled when his arms were around her waist again, his lips coming in contact with her neck. She moaned lightly, waiting for the water to heat up.

"You're so gorgeous," Troy mumbled against her neck.

She smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "And you're amazing." She whispered, resting a hand on his cheek.

"You're more amazing," Troy chuckled, following her into the shower.

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling when he kissed her eagerly, kissing him back just the same. She moaned lightly when his hands found their way to the back of her legs, lifting her up. She buried her hands in his hair, moaning a little louder when her back came in contact with the tiles of her shower wall.

Troy smiled, kissing down to her neck, feeling himself become happier already at the thought of Gabriella screaming his name again for the millionth time. They'd slept together quite a lot over the past two weeks and most people would say they were using each other, considering the fact that they _still_ hadn't told anyone about them, but they just thought it was normal. They liked having sex together, making love as they called it. Plus, they still went out and for as many times they'd had sex? They'd had twice as many dates together. Going out in the middle of the night and grabbing a pizza, heading down to the beach, just sitting in each others arms as they looked up at the stars. It was simple. It was them.

Gabriella moaned lightly, her eyes closing as Troy bit her neck lightly. She leant her head back, giving him more room, smiling when his tip rubbed against her clit, affecting them both sexually. She moaned, biting her lip as her hands gripped his hair again, as Troy pushed into her.

"Fuck," She moaned, arching her back off the wall. "Oh my god, have you gotten bigger since three this morning?"

Troy laughed against her neck, starting to pull out of her, moaning. "No, baby, I'm just awesome." He laughed, looking up at her.

Gabriella giggled, kissing him quickly. "Need me to pull your hair? We gotta get out of her before Ally shows up." She laughed.

"Why is Ally coming?" Troy raised an eyebrow, starting to push in and out of her slowly.

"Because," Gabriella started, starting to breathe slightly heavier. "W-Oh, wow, we're going out shopping for my birthday." She got out, letting out a moan. "Faster."

Troy smiled, moving faster. "Oh, well, you better be back early for lunch." He laughed, moaning when she started biting his neck. "C-Cause I have reservations for us."

"Awww!" Gabriella smiled against his neck. "You do?"

"I do," Troy chuckled, moving harder. "And don't even bother to ask where, because it's a surprise." He smiled.

She looked up at him. "You mean, its not in a dark place?" She smiled. She loved their midnight dates, but to say that she wasn't excited about going somewhere where there was other people? Would be a total lie.

"Not in a dark place, baby." Troy chuckled, going back to kissing her neck.

Gabriella giggled, letting out a moan. "Good," She managed, her eyes closing. "Fuck me harder, Troy."

"God, I love it when you get all controlling," Troy laughed, moving harder. "Its so sexy."

"You'll let my secret out," She giggled, arching her back again, moaning. "Fuck, I'm close."

"I can tell," Troy chuckled, leaning down and wrapping his mouth around her nipple, biting down on it lightly. He moaned, making Gabriella moan louder, smiling against her breast.

"Fuck, Troy!" She moaned loudly, gripping his hair as she came, feeling him cum inside her. "Oh my god, I love quickies." She breathed.

"I love quickies, with you," Troy chuckled, kissing her quickly.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thank you," Gabriella laughed, hugging the woman she considered to be a second Mother. "I've had an amazing day so far, I woke up happy and got even happier," She laughed, looking over at Troy, winking at him. "Then Ally brought me.. An over amount of stuff while we were out," She giggled. "And now I get to spend the rest of the afternoon with my other best friend," She laughed.

"I heard! Miss Spoilt." Lucille laughed.

"She deserves the best," Troy smiled. "And we should be heading off soon or we'll be late." He chuckled, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Troy! She just got here, give the girl some breathing space!" Lucille shook her head. "Go, can you please check on Mitch before you go out? And I'll get Gabriella a drink."

"Thank you, Lucille," Gabriella giggled. She would've protested to the drink, but she didn't want to get in trouble with Lucille if she really needed Troy to check on Mitch. "Go, check on your brother," She laughed towards Troy. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Troy laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back," He smiled, rushing upstairs.

Gabriella smiled, biting her lip as she watched her boyfriend ascend the stairs quickly. She totally forgot Lucille was in the room.. Until she said something. "Ah, hi," She giggled, looking at the older woman. "That drink is fi-"

"So, how long has this thing with my son being going on?"

"I-What?.. What are you talking about?" Gabriella stuttered, her heart beating a million miles an hour. "I-Nothing.. No," She shook her head.

Lucille laughed, watching the poor girl. "By that stutter I can tell its true," She smiled. "I see the way Troy looks at you and the late night visits that he thinks he's getting away with," She laughed. "Just let him know I can hear him swear when he gets his foot stuck in the wood frame on the side of the house," She smiled, before hugging Gabriella. "Its about time you two got your act together." She smiled. "Although I'm not too happy you're doing this behind Kailey's back."

Gabriella smiled, hugging Lucille back. "We know, there's just.. Some stuff behind it that we need to sort out before we tell her and let her wrath be unleashed," She laughed a little. "But, just know that Troy and I are preparing to tell her and we've already planned what we're going to say, but we just need time." She nodded.

"I understand," Lucille smiled. "And because its your birthday and I love you.. Your secret is safe with me," She smiled. "But, I do not condone under any other circumstances cheating," She nodded. "You two are just too cute together to not let it happen and I've been wanting it to happen for about.. Twelve years!" She laughed.

"What's twelve years?"

Gabriella giggled, pulling away from the hug when she heard Troy come back downstairs. "Nothing, Mr. Nosy." She laughed. "Your Mum was just giving me an annual birthday hug that she's been giving to me for twelve years."

"Oh," He laughed. "Well, Mitch is playing and he said he's hungry, so I told him you were going to make him some lunch," Troy laughed, walking over behind Gabriella. "And we better get going."

"Okay," Gabriella laughed. "I'll see you on Sunday night for dinner." She smiled, taking Troy's hand, waving as they walked out the front.

She smiled over at Troy as they walked down to his car, giggling when he opened the passenger door for her, waiting till she got in before heading around and getting in his own seat. "What are you all giggly about?" Troy chuckled.

"I'm just happy," Gabriella smiled, taking his free hand and lacing their fingers. "Thank you."

"For what?" Troy chuckled.

"Making me happy!" She smiled. "You just.. Make everything absolute."

Troy smiled, kissing the back of her hand. "Well, its my pleasure, baby," He smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "You make everything absolute, too." He laughed, looking over at her quickly.

Gabriella smiled, moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, wanting to be closer to him. "Mm, thank you."

Troy smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Have you heard from your Mum yet?"

"Yeah, she called while you were in the shower," Gabriella smiled. "Cleaning yourself off." She giggled.

"Oh, you mean my second shower?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah!" Gabriella giggled. "Anyway," She smiled. "She said she had her.. Umm.. Twenty nine week scan or something while she was there, the doctor fit her in and everything is fine," She smiled. "The baby is healthy and a good size and everything."

"Did she wish you a happy birthday?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "That's why she called, and Mel wanted to talk to me, but I asked her about the baby."

Troy smiled, happy about the fact that after finding out only a few of months ago that her Mum was pregnant again she was coming around to the idea of having a little brother or sister. He was happy that she was happy.

"Well, I'm glad, Brie," He nodded, pulling into the car park of the restaurant. He jumped out, continuing his sentence. "It sucks that she wont be here for your birthday, but at least you'll get a nice present and we're gunna have an awesome night tonight."

Gabriella smiled, walking over to him and taking his hand, following him into the restaurant. "I hope we don't get, like.. Extremely drunk and tell everyone."

"Don't worry, Brie," Troy chuckled. "We wont." He smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Gabriella groaned, picking up another spilt bottle of the kitchen floor, dumping it in the bin before grabbing a dishwasher. She held her mid-thigh length, strapless black dress, kneeling down to wipe up the spilt vodka cruiser.

"Hey! Birthday girl, why are you cleaning that?"

She smiled, dumping the dishwasher back into the sink after she stood up, turning around to face her best friend standing in front of her, drinks in hand and her boyfriend behind her. "Hey, Al." She laughed, walking over and hugging her tightly. "You made it, finally!" She laughed.

"Sorry, babe," Ally laughed, hugging Gabriella back tightly. "We got a bit caught up! But, you're right. We're here!" She laughed. "And I brought drinks! And a present that I put in your room for us to go up and open right now!"

"Ooh," Gabriella giggled, pulling away slightly. "Lets go see it!" She smiled, heading towards the stairs, grabbing a drink on her way. "Troy is outside playing pool, Mike. If you wanna go out there." She smiled back at Mike.

"Thanks," He laughed, kissing Ally quickly. He took the drinks off her, heading out the back as the girls headed upstairs.

"So, how has your day been?" Ally smiled. "Lots of fun and happy times?" She laughed.

"Yeah, actually," Gabriella giggled, waving and smiling at people as she passed them. "Troy stayed over last night and then we went out to lunch and his Mum brought us some drinks and we chilled for the afternoon," _And had lots of amazing sex in between_. "He took my mind off my own Mum not being here," She nodded. "And, yeah."

"Well, I'm glad," Ally laughed, heading into Gabriella's bedroom. "You deserve a good day. What did Kailey say?"

Gabriella shrugged, sitting on the bed beside her best friend. "I don't know, Troy said he talked to her yesterday and said he'd be busy for a couple of days.. Apparently she brought it."

"Well.. Good!" She laughed, picking up a purple colored bag, handing it to Gabriella. "This was partially my idea, mostly Mike's and I kicked myself when he came up with it." She laughed. "I've been sick, so blame that!"

"I'm scared," Gabriella laughed, taking the bag off Ally. "What is it?"

"Just look!" Ally laughed. "Its gunna be something you'll use.. Everyday!"

Gabriella looked confused for a second, raising an eyebrow before opening the bag. "Ally!" She laughed, pulling a massive purple dildo out of the bag. "What the fuck?" She laughed.

"Well," Ally laughed. "I know you haven't had sex in a while, I'm not including Isaac because he's just a pin dick," She laughed. "And we thought you might like to have a little fun, I'm sure you'll get lucky tonight though, so it doesn't matter." She smiled.

Gabriella laughed, putting the toy back into the bag, sitting it down beside her before hugging Ally tightly. "Thank you," She giggled. "I love it."

"I thought you might, its even purple!" Ally laughed, hugging Gabriella back. "Are you ready to party?" She smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" Gabriella laughed, pulling away. "Come on, there's people downstairs, waiting!" She laughed.

"Hey, boys," Gabriella smiled, walking over to the pool table they'd set up outside, Troy and Mike the only two boys playing.

"Hello, ladies." Troy chuckled, not taking his eyes off the pool table.

Gabriella smiled, taking a sip of her drink, waiting till Troy had hit the white ball before moving the ball he was aiming for. "Whoops," She laughed.

"Excuse you!" Troy laughed, putting the stick on the table. "I'm gunna hurt you, young lady." He laughed, running around to the other side of the table.

"No!" Gabriella laughed, running away from him. She squealed when his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, lifting her up. "Troy!" She laughed. "I have high heels on, that's no fair! And I was running on grass!"

"What? Was someone talking?" Troy laughed. "I think the wind picked up a slight whistle."

"Dick!" Gabriella giggled, slapping Troy's chest. "You know if I lift my legs any higher people are gunna see my sexy purple g-string I put on _just_ for you." She giggled, looking back at him.

Troy quickly put her down, making sure no one was paying much attention to them before kissing the back of her head. "Fine, you win." He chuckled. "Are you having fun, baby?" He smiled.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, looking up at him, resting her hand over his that was resting around her waist still. "I'm having an awesome time, thank you." She smiled. "Best birthday ever!" She laughed.

Troy chuckled, kissing her quickly. "I'm glad," He smiled. "Really glad, what did Ally give you for your birthday?" He smiled.

"You'll see later," She laughed, turning around in his arms slightly. "When we put it to good use."

Troy chuckled, biting his lip. "Mm," He smiled, kissing her quickly. "I love the sound of that."

"You will," She giggled, kissing him back quickly. "I'm getting wet at the thought of it."

"Brie," Troy chuckled. "Do you want me to get turned on in front of everyone?" He laughed.

"Well," Gabriella smiled, trailing her hand down his chest. "I don't know how much I'd mind that, seen as it'd give me an excuse to go upstairs."

"You don't wanna go upstairs just to go upstairs?" Troy laughed, resting his hand on her hip.

"I do, of course I do," Gabriella smiled. "But, its my party and I cant just leave!" She laughed. "But you're on top of my list." She giggled.

"Are you two right over there?" Mike called out.

"Fine," Gabriella laughed, looking towards where he and Ally were standing, on the other side of the pool table. "We were just discussing the party." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Ally laughed. "If I didn't know you two better I'd say you were dating!" She laughed.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, hiding their nervous tone, looking at each other quickly. "Very funny, Al," Troy smiled, looking over at her. He knew Gabriella didn't like keeping it from her, but they couldn't tell her until they told Kailey.. Just in case.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Gabriella blindly danced around her living room, her shoes had come off long ago and her dress kept riding up whenever she bent over. Not that it bothered her, after her tenth vodka cruiser had settled in nothing really bothered her, apart from the fact that she couldn't find Troy anywhere. Probably a good thing since all she wanted to do was jump him. Luckily, as well as Troy, no one else was around. They'd all ventured out the back to jump in the pool.

'_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign.' _

Gabriella started singing along to the music, still dancing when she felt two warm, familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled, resting back against Troy, still dancing along to the music.

"Keep singing, its sexy," Troy whispered near her ear, kissing her neck.

"I woke up with a strange tattoo," Gabriella giggled, singing along to the song. "Don't know how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket," She smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Troy laughed. "Ryan eat your heart out!"

Gabriella laughed, leaning up and kissing him. "It kinda looked just like you! Mixed with Zach Galafanakis!"

"La, la, la," Troy chuckled.

"Whatever,"

"La, la, la,"

"Doesn't matter,"

"La, la, la,"

"Oh well!" They laughed together. "La, la, la."

Troy smiled, watching her dance in front of him, laughing when she flicked her hair all over the place. He chuckled, catching her from falling forward after she got a head spin, smiling when she turned around to face him. "Why, hello, gorgeous." He laughed.

"Hey sexy," She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wasn't sure if you were still here or not," She laughed. "Lucky you are! Cause I just nearly fell on my face!"

"I could see that," Troy laughed. "How about.. We take this two person party upstairs?" He smiled, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

"No need to ask me twice!" Gabriella laughed, leading him towards her room quickly. She eagerly pulled at her dress once they were in her room and Troy had closed the door. "Argh, come off!" She groaned, trying to pull the dress over her head.

Troy laughed, slowly moving his hands up her sides, taking in her figure before helping her push the dress off. He leant down, kissing her shoulder blade softly, smiling against her skin when she rested her head against his, helping him unclip her bra; a task he still couldn't manage on his own.

While he was unbuttoning his light blue dress shirt, Gabriella started undoing his pants, moaning lightly at the touch of his lips kissing whatever part of her skin he could find. She still felt fireworks spark and butterflies in her stomach whenever he touched her and no matter how drunk she was she'd still remember what they done.

"Mm," She mumbled, pushing his pants down, running her hands up his thighs, brushing them against his crotch, giggling when he let out a light moan. She moved her hands up his sides, pulling him closer against her. "I want you." She smiled.

"I want you, too, baby." Troy smiled, turning her around eagerly, kissing her hungrily. Gabriella smiled, kissing him back just as eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck before he lifted her up, walking her over to the bed.

They landed on the bed a little uncomfortably when Troy accidentally fell, not realising how close it was. Gabriella let out a giggle, looking up at him. "You're adorable." She laughed, leaning up and kissing him, moaning when his warm, masculine hand came in contact with her breast.

He smiled, kissing her back, loving the feeling of her breast in his hand. She thought they were small, but to him they were breasts, they were perfect. Size, shape.. Nipple colour. He could go on all day just about how perfect Gabriella's breasts were.

Troy's lips traveled from her lips, to her neck and down to her collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin as he went along. He kept kissing down her chest, smiling against her skin when her hands buried in his hair, her breathing picking up.

"Troy," She moaned lightly. "I-I have.. Stop for a second." She laughed.

"What?" Troy chuckled, pushing himself away from her body, looking down at her.

"I have something," She giggled, pushing herself out from underneath him. She crawled up near her bedside table where the bag that her birthday present off Ally came in, grabbing out the toy. "Look at this bad boy." She giggled, looking over at Troy. "It comes with batteries and everything."

"Holy shit!" Troy laughed, grabbing it off her. "This thing is massive! See, this is why girls have high expectations and get all depressed when they cant have a guy this size," He exclaimed. "Its ridiculous! And unrealistic!"

"Shut up," Gabriella laughed, snatching the vibrator back off him, laying back against the bed before sticking it in her mouth, sucking on it.

"That's how you get so good," Troy chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella nodded, after she pulled it out of her mouth. "I practice every night." She laughed.

Troy chuckled, leaning up on his knees, watching as his girlfriend lubed the toy up. Smiling as she moved it between her legs, rubbing it against her clit. He bit his lip, unsure what part of her to touch first, he lightly ran his hand up her thigh, her free hand grabbing his. She moved her leg over his arm, replacing the vibrator with his fingers, moaning when they started to lightly rub her.

He smiled, taking the toy off her, moving more between her legs, starting to rub the vibrator against her folds before pushing it in. Gabriella let out a loud moan, her eyes automatically closing at the intrusion. He turned the bottom, smiling as it started vibrating, Gabriella let out a louder moan, arching her back.

"Fuck, Troy," She moaned when he started to move the vibrator slowly.

She moved her hand between her legs, helping him hit the spot she needed for that extra bit of pleasure, using her other hand to grip the sheets beneath her between her fingers. "Feel good, baby?" Troy smiled.

"Fucking hell, yes!" She moaned, arching her back again when he started moving it faster. "God, I'm gunna cum in a second."

"Well, I can fix that," Troy laughed, pulling it out. "Cant have you finishing too fast now, can we?" He smiled.

Gabriella let out a groan, not holding back the laugh that she let out. "Unfair! Now I have to use your tiny penis!" She joked.

"Hey!" Troy laughed, slapping her ass playfully.

"Ooh," Gabriella giggled, pulling him close, kissing him eagerly again. "And you know that your penis is huge," She laughed. "The biggest, thickest and only one I've ever wanted." She moaned, biting his bottom lip. "Fuck me like you mean it, Bolton." She giggled.

"Don't I always?" Troy chuckled before pushing into her, already hard from watching her pleasure herself.

**With Mike And Ally:**

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded, watching everyone interacting, some people near the snack table, others playing pool. Even some were game enough to jump in the pool.

Mike sighed, rubbing his girlfriends back, kissing the side of her head gently. "You look a little pale."

"Mike, I'm fine," Ally assured him. "I'd tell you if I wasn't." She nodded, looking over at him. "But, thank you for caring."

"You're welcome, Al," He smiled, kissing her forehead softly.

Ally smiled, moving closer to her boyfriend, keeping an eye on everyone. She knew Gabriella was inside dancing and had already kicked everyone outside, so she thought she'd keep an eye on everyone and make sure they didn't ruin or break anything. She frowned when she felt her stomach jump, shaking it off. But when it happened again she had to sit up, luckily they were sitting right near an empty pot plant that Maria must've left there when she was planting last time and she vomited straight into it.

"Al!" Mike frowned, rubbing her back as he held her hair up for her. "Baby, we're going." He sighed.

"No, I'm fine," Ally groaned, spitting out the remainder of her puke into the pot. "I just need a drink of water." She nodded. "I'm gunna go grab it." She nodded, standing up. Mike sighed, frowning when he watched her stumble, quickly getting up to support her.

"I'll get you a drink of water and then we'll get going home," Mike nodded, helping her towards the back door. "I'll stay at yours tonight."

"Mike, I'm not a baby," Ally sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you're not a baby," He nodded. "But, you are my girlfriend and I wanna be there to look after you." He sighed. "Please?"

"Fine," She sighed. "But, can we just crash here for the night? The guest room is practically mine, that and I don't really feel like going in the car right now."

"Of course, Al," Mike nodded, helping her sit down at the kitchen bench before walking over to get her a drink. "Have you been feeling sick all day?"

"I think it was that chicken we had for lunch," She sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I didn't think it'd agree with me."

"I could've made you something different, Al," Mike sighed, walking over to his girlfriend, handing her the cup of water. He kissed her forehead after she'd had a drink, taking the cup off of her. "Next time use that voice of yours you love so much." He chuckled.

"Very funny," Ally laughed lightly, shoving him gently before she stood up slowly. "I knew how hard you worked on lunch so I didn't wanna upset you," She smiled, hugging him, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh, you do have a heart!" He joked, picking her up carefully, heading for the stairs. "Thank you, baby." He chuckled, kissing her forehead softly.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Ally smiled, resting against him more. "I can walk, you know?" She laughed lightly, closing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, with your eyes closed? That's magic, something I'd like to see." He laughed, heading upstairs. "What if Gabriella's taken a party member hostage as her slave and is using our present we gave her?" Mike laughed.

"I don't know," Ally laughed. "I don't think she'd be that out going to go and ask someone to sleep with her," She laughed. "And plus, I didn't see anyone go inside and I defiantly didn't see her come outside."

Mike laughed, walking closer to her room. "Well I can defiantly hear something and unless Gabriella started to sound like a man or has some weird sexual.. Ritual or something of making herself sound like a man? Then she's not in that room alone." He laughed.

"Put me down," Ally laughed, fixing herself up once Mike had stood her on the ground, walking over to Gabriella's door. She giggled hearing moaning and heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door, opening it slowly to see who Gabriella was sleeping with.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw Troy on top of her best friend, sucking and biting at her neck as he thrust above her, Gabriella moaning and grabbing his sides and his back, gripping his shoulders. Mike walked over behind her, covering his mouth to stop from laughing, or yelling at them.

"We," Ally started. "We should leave them alone." She nodded. "Holy shit, he's big!" She whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from her two best friends going at it.

"Ally," Mike laughed lightly, looking over at the secret couple. "Holy shit, you're right," He nodded. "Fuck."

Ally laughed, pushing on his chest, pushing him away from the door. "Lets leave them alone." She laughed, closing the door quietly before leading him to the guest room. "I knew there was something going on between them earlier, they've always been close, but not that close." She smiled.

"Well, its about time," Mike laughed. "But, I thought he and Kailey were still going on."

"Yeah, maybe he broke up with her today." Ally nodded. "Gabriella and I went shopping this morning."

"He was at home and then I'm sure he and Gabriella were together the rest of the day," Mike nodded, sitting down on the bed. "Troy told me earlier he took her out for lunch, gave her a really expensive chain locket thing," He nodded. "No mention of breaking up with Kailey. I guess I should've realised when he said he brought her an expensive present, I just put it down to them being best friends for years." He shrugged.

"Weird," Ally frowned, pulling her pants off, before laying down on the bed. "Oh, man, that feels good," She smiled, closing her eyes. "My body hurts."

"My poor girl," Mike sighed, pulling his shirt off, followed by his pants before laying down beside his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest, baby." He smiled.

"Mm," Ally smiled, rolling over, undoing her bra awkwardly before chucking it on the floor, backing against her boyfriend, resting against his warm frame, falling asleep there.

**xTeenageDramasx**

Gabriella groaned, opening her eyes as the sun burned them, someone shoving her also bringing her out of her sleep. Her neck was killing her and she felt like her skull would open at any second and her brain was about to just fall out of it.

"Fuck. Off." She mumbled, going to bury her head in her pillow when she realised there was no pillow, only the carpet of her bedroom underneath her. "Where the fuck is my pillow?" She yelled.

"Shut up," She heard Troy mumble from the bed. "I have a headache."

Gabriella looked up, glaring when she saw Ally standing above her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, Miss I'm-Gunna-Leave-My-Party-And-Fuck-My-Best-Friend-Who's-Taken," Ally smiled, shoving her lightly again with her foot when Gabriella started to fall back asleep. "Its two o'clock and I thought you had to get up to go pick your Mum up from the airport."

"Fuck," Gabriella groaned, sitting up quickly before she jumped up, letting out another groan when her head started pounding again.

"There's some painkillers and a cup of water on your bedside table," Ally laughed, sitting on the bed. "Now, tell me about you and Mr. Huge Penis over there." She laughed, nodding back at Troy who had passed out again.

Gabriella sat on the bed, reaching over to grab the painkillers. "Fuck you, first of all," She muttered, seeing the numbers _10:34am_ on her clock. "And secondly, that's not of your business." She nodded, before swallowing the tablet.

"Hey!" Ally frowned, shoving her. "I'm your best friend, I think I have a right to know when you're fucking someone, especially Troy!"

"Okay, okay," Gabriella mumbled. "Just stop yelling." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Is this why you woke me up now? To get gossip?" She asked, standing up.

"Where are you going? I want answers now!" Ally nodded. "And, maybe." She laughed.

"Lets talk out here so Troy can sleep," Gabriella nodded. "He had a big night last night," She laughed, heading out. She closed the door behind Ally, heading downstairs. "Wow, its clean in here."

"Well, after you kicked everyone out the back last night," Ally laughed. "The mess is mainly out there and Mike and I did spend a bit this morning cleaning up for you." She smiled.

"Aww, Al," Gabriella smiled, hugging her best friend as they headed towards the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Hey, you supplied most of our alcohol last night and we were very grateful," She laughed, hugging Gabriella back. "So cleaning up a few cans was the least we could do." She smiled.

"Well, thank you," Gabriella laughed. "Mm, something smells amazing." She smiled, walking into the kitchen with Ally. "Oh, Mike, this looks amazing!" She smiled, seeing the table full of breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns. Gabriella was drooling at the site.

"Why, thank you," He chuckled, sitting the last of the food on the table. "Did you ask her?" He smiled, looking over at Ally.

"Oh, yeah! Spill!" Ally laughed, sitting at the table.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, sitting opposite Ally. "Remember the other week when Troy and I.. You know.. In the cinema," She nodded, serving herself some breakfast. "And he freaked about, what I thought was Kailey?"

"Wait, what happened?" Mike asked.

"I told you!" Ally nodded, before looking over at Gabriella. "Anyway, yeah, keep going."

"Anyway," Gabriella laughed. "After Troy had a little talk with his sister, made some realizations," She nodded. "He came over and told me he loved me and its been going on since then." She laughed, starting to eat. "But you can _not_ tell _anyone_! You have to promise!"

"Whoa," Ally nodded. "I knew it! I knew it would happen! We both did," She laughed, looking over at Mike. "And we wont tell." She smiled, looking over at Gabriella.

"Both knew what?"

The three of them looked over hearing Troy walk in, Gabriella smiling at him in just his boxers, scratching his head. "Smell food, did you?" She laughed.

"I sure did, and fuck I'm hungry." He laughed, stealing a bit of her bacon, eating it before he sat down. Laughing when Gabriella slapped his bare chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised after all that fucking you two done," Mike smiled, taking a sip of his orange juice. "That'd wear me out." He chuckled.

Troy started choking on the piece of bacon he was eating, patting his chest as he tried to get his breath back. Gabriella laughed, rubbing his inner thigh softly. "Breathe, they obviously found out last night." She smiled. "And they promised that they wouldn't tell." She smiled.

"This is serious," Troy nodded, grabbing his own plate of food. "You cant tell anyone or Kailey will chop my dick off and feed it to me, before she kills me." He sighed.

"Ouch," Mike winced. "We wouldn't want that happening to that big penis of yours, dude.. That thing is massive."

Troy laughed. "Dude, you sound kinda gay," He nodded. "Why were you watching me have sex? And paying most of the attention on my penis."

"Hey! It was Ally's fault, she was the one who noticed first!" He nodded.

"It is big, bigger than the guys I've been with," Ally laughed.

"Hey!" Mike frowned. "Take that back! I'll admit he's big, but not as big as me." He frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dude, I've seen yours," Troy laughed. "Its not as big as mine," He smiled, eating some more. "Brie?" He smiled, looking over at Gabriella, squeezing her knee gently. "You're quiet."

"I'm tired," She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling when he kissed the top of her head. "And I was having fun listening to you three yap on about your penises," She smiled. "Plus, you were worried about my dildo being bigger than you!" She laughed.

"Oh, you two used that?" Ally laughed. "Good on you!"

"We did," Troy laughed. "Thank you, both." He smiled.

Gabriella laughed, looking up at Troy, smiling as he kissed her quickly. She was happier and couldn't ask for anything more. "I love you," She whispered, kissing his neck. She was finally happy.

_**44 days and counting till NYE comes out, is anyone else as excited as me? I wanna know everybody's favourite Zac movie! **_

_**Oh.. Review? Lol **_


	16. Baby Blues

_**Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter, two updates in one week? Its cause someone reviewed my new story (which you should read and review) and asked me to update this and I thought this was a good time.. Since I had a shit day, story of my life. **_

_**Anyway, thanks to the people that did review my last update and sorry again about the confusion with taking it down. Enjoy. **_

**Baby Blues**

Gabriella sighed, walking quietly into her Mums room, a glass of warm milk, mixed with orange juice and melted chocolate, in her hand. She knew her Mum was meant to be waking up from her nap anytime soon and she'd want the drink. The same drink she'd wanted, every time she woke up from a nap, for three months now.

It'd been two months since Gabriella had turned eighteen and everything had been.. Perfect. For her. After her birthday she went and got her Mum from the airport, they all went out for dinner with the Bolton's and her and Troy had been going strong for months now. Gabriella's Mum had found out, and was angry that she hadn't been told when Lucille figured it out, but she forgave them and they were told that they _had_ to tell Kailey or they'd have to end it until they did. They still hadn't managed to tell Kailey, but Troy knew it was getting closer, they were spending less and less time together and she actually seemed to be getting bored of Troy. So, they weren't too worried about it.

Gabriella sat the glass down on her Mum's nightstand carefully, smiling at the sleeping woman in the bed. She was due in a month and Gabriella wouldn't deny the fact that she was getting excited. Her Mum had even asked her to go into the delivery room with her to be there when the baby was born. Gabriella had always been interested in birthing, she even wanted to be a midwife at one stage. Gabriella pulled the blanket back a little further, her Mum had managed to slightly push it back in her sleep, her big belly showing under her shirt, her leg resting on a pillow.

She quickly pulled her hand away when her Mum started mumbling something in her sleep, slightly fussing. Gabriella smiled, gently pushing her Mum's hair out of her face so she wasn't hot or annoyed.

"Hey Mumma," She whispered when Maria opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey baby girl," Maria managed between a yawn, covering her mouth. "What are you doing in here? Is Mel okay?"

"Mel's having her own little nap," Gabriella smiled. "I just brought your drink in, I thought you might like it."

"Oh, thank you, mi hija," Maria smiled. "Th-That's so sweet," She managed, her hormones getting the better of her.

"Mumma," Gabriella laughed, sitting on the bed, beside her Mum, kissing her cheek before she hugged her. "Don't cry, it was my pleasure."

"Oh, my damn hormones," Maria laughed lightly, hugging her daughter back. "Thank you, baby girl." She smiled, kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

"You're welcome, Mumma," Gabriella smiled. "How are you feeling today?" She asked, looking up at her Mum, smiling a little, looking at her chocolate brown eyes that looked just like Gabriella's but, at that moment, were slightly tired looking.

"My back pains are back," Maria nodded. "I think its gunna happen quicker than a month," She laughed lightly, gently running her hand through Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella smiled, reaching down and gently rubbing her Mum's back. "Does that feel better?" She smiled, hoping to help in any way she could. Her Mum had been trying her best for the past few months, rubbing her back was the least she could do.

"I-Oh, ow," Maria winced, closing her eyes.

Gabriella frowned, pulling her hand away quickly. "Mumma? Are you okay?" She asked, taking her Mum's hand.

Maria let out a breath, nodding. "Yeah," She managed, opening her eyes again. "I just had a contraction."

"Whoa, what?" Gabriella asked, her eyes widening as she looked down at her Mum's stomach. "But.. What? Where's all the water? I'm so confused!"

Maria laughed lightly, sitting up slowly.. And extremely awkwardly. "It'll come soon, the water doesn't break straight away," She smiled. "Usually its just before the baby is ready to come." She smiled, resting her hand in Gabriella's hair. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella nodded.

"Breathe, baby girl," Maria laughed. "I need you to do me some favours okay?"

"Anything, Mumma," Gabriella nodded.

"I need you to sit my hospital bag that we packed the other day near the door, first," Maria nodded, rubbing the bottom of her back. "So it can be ready to go when we need to. Then I need you to call the hospital for me and let them know that my contractions have started, they'll tell you what we need to do."

"Okay,"

"Then after you call the hospital, call Troy, because we'll need someone to look after Mel while we're in the delivery suite."

Gabriella nodded, trying to comprehend how her Mother was sitting there so calmly when she was in labour. Shouldn't she be screaming and yelling? Swearing even? Gabriella was in New York, with her Aunt, when Mel was born, and even if she was home then she wouldn't have been there for her birth because her Mum had her near the jail that her Dad was in and that was in Los Angeles. "Anything else?"

"We'll concentrate on getting that done first," Maria smiled. "Thank you, baby girl." She laughed, kissing her daughters forehead.

"Okay," Gabriella nodded. "Relax, Mumma." She smiled, kissing her cheek quickly before rushing out of the room with her Mum's hospital bag, that was on her little couch in her room, running downstairs quickly to try and get everything done.

Once the hospital had been rung Gabriella quickly dialed Troy's house phone, muttering to herself for someone to pick up quickly. She let out a breath when she heard a female voice answer, it wasn't Troy, but for now.. It'd do.

"Lucille! Its Gabriella! I need someone to come over, Mum's started having contractions!" She said quickly, almost incomprehensible.

"Whoa, Gabi, dear, slow down." Lucille laughed. "What's happened?"

"Mum went into labour!" Gabriella frowned, still increasingly worried about her Mum. She had some idea about what was coming. One thing she knew for certain?.. It was going to be painful. Extremely painful. "I need someone's help, can you please come over?"

"Sure sweetie, just stay calm, okay? I'll be there in five minutes."

"That's too long! What if she has the baby before then?" Gabriella frowned. "Please hurry! And bring Troy with you!"

"Gabriella, sweetheart," Lucille laughed. "It doesn't even happen that quickly to push the baby out," She laughed again. "And if your Mum hasn't had her water break then she's got a little while to go yet. I suggest you get a hot water bottle, a cool, wet face towel and go sit with your Mum till I get there."

"With Troy?" Gabriella asked, freaking still.

"With Troy," Lucille laughed. "We're on our way out the door now."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded, hanging up nervously. "Shit!" She frowned when she realised she hadn't even said goodbye. She knew Lucille would understand so she heated some water, getting some stuff together to take up to her Mum. A bottle of water, some things she might be craving and a wet face washer to put against her forehead.. And the hot water bottle of course, once the water had heated.

Rushing upstairs, she frowned hearing her Mum breathing heavily and letting out little noises of pain. She was laying down again on her side, gripping the pillow that was resting under her leg. "Hey baby girl," She managed to smile, the contraction obviously passed by now.

"Hey Mumma," Gabriella smiled, feeling slightly a little relaxed realising the baby was still inside her Mum, sitting the stuff on the bedside table. "I brought you some stuff and I called everyone, are you okay?"

"The contractions are about ten minutes apart," Maria nodded.

"Oh my god! Is that all?" Gabriella freaked, standing up. "We need to get to a fucking hospital!" She nearly yelled, trying to get her Mum to sit up.

"Whoa," Maria laughed, shaking her head. "Calm down, baby girl, ten minutes is about the longest it can be, I was ten minutes apart with you once upon a time and you took a good twenty four hour to get here," She laughed, smiling when Gabriella relaxed, sitting back down. "So, we've still got a while to go before we have to actually start freaking out," She laughed lightly.

Gabriella smiled slightly, letting out a breath. "Well, good," She nodded. "I brought you a hot water bottle if you wanted it for your back."

"That'd be fantastic," Maria smiled gratefully, laying back after Gabriella laid the hot water bottle underneath her on the bed. "Oh, that feels amazing." She smiled, closing her eyes. "Thank you again, baby girl"

Gabriella smiled, taking her Mum's hand. "I cant believe I'm gunna have another brother or sister soon, I wish I knew what it was so I could've brought it some things. A blanket, a toy.. Anything." She laughed lightly.

"You'll find out soon enough, baby," Maria smiled. "Then you can buy it whatever you want, at a reasonable price," She laughed. "Thank you for agreeing to come in with me. It means a lot to me that you would do it."

"Of course I'll be there, Mumma," Gabriella smiled, kissing her Mum's forehead quickly before leaning over to grab the face washer. "I'd love to see the miracle of life."

"Even if its coming from your Mum?" Maria laughed.

"Even if its coming from my Mum," Gabriella giggled, gently resting the washer on her Mum's forehead. "You're good looking for an oldy," Gabriella joked. "Plus its my little brother or sister! I wanna see it coming into the world." She laughed.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Maria smiled, squeezing her daughters hand gently. "I don't know what I'd do without a daughter like you." She smiled.

"I don't know what you'd do either." Gabriella joked. "I'm kidding, you'd be great, Mumma." She laughed. "You're the best Mum out there!"

"You'll make me cry again," Maria laughed.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella giggled. "I brought you up some water and some craving food, if that'll take your mind off of things." She smiled.

"Maybe just some water for now," Maria smiled. "Is Troy coming over?"

"Lucille is and she said she would bring Troy with her," She smiled. "Cause I was kinda freaking out a little." She laughed, playing with a ring on her Mum's finger.

"Okay," Maria smiled. "Thank you again, not just for today, mi hija," She shook her head. "For the past few months. You're the best daughter a mother could have." She smiled, kissing the back of her daughters hand.

Gabriella smiled, squeezing her Mum's hand gently. "Thanks Mumma."

"No, thank you," Maria laughed. "So much."

"Hello?

Gabriella looked over at the door hearing Lucille calling out. "Upstairs!" She called back, before turning back to her Mum. "Do you mind if I say hello to Troy?" She smiled at Maria.

"No," Maria laughed.

Gabriella smiled. "It'll just be a quick hello, I promise." She smiled, kissing her Mum's forehead, standing up. "I don't wanna miss out on anything!" She laughed.

"You wont miss out on much," Maria laughed, rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Okay," Gabriella giggled, kissing the top of her Mum's head before walking towards the door, smiling politely at Lucille on the way out as she walked in. "Hey Lucille!" She smiled, crushing Troy in a hug when she got close enough. "Oh, thank god you're here.

Troy laughed, kissing the top of his girlfriends head. "Good to see you, too, baby." He smiled. "How's your Mum?"

"Surprisingly calm," Gabriella smiled. "Thank you for coming over."

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, baby," Troy smiled, kissing Gabriella's forehead. "I'm gunna be in that delivery room taking photos of you passing out." He laughed.

"Ah, no," Gabriella laughed, resting a hand on his chest. "You're most defiantly not stepping one foot in that room," She laughed. "My little sister needs looking after and my Mum's vagina is going to be in a lot of pain, there's going to be a lot of people staring at it enough today, she doesn't need someone she considers a son looking at it as well." She laughed.

"What? I'm sure this could be counted as a mother/son bonding time!" He laughed, nodding.

"No," Gabriella laughed, kissing him quickly before walking back into her Mum's room.

"Oh, come on!" Troy laughed, following behind her. "Its not like I haven't seen it before, strangely enough.. That sounded really weird. Weirder than I thought."

"It just sounded plain creepy to me," Gabriella laughed, sitting beside her Mum, who was now sitting up. "Hey Mumma."

"Hey," Maria managed a smile. "What are you two arguing about?" She asked, trying to get her mind off the current contraction that was, even though still very mild, very painful.

Gabriella frowned, rubbing her Mum's back softly. "Just about Troy wanting to take pictures of me in the delivery suite," She shrugged. "Yeah, I said me, because he's being an ass and reckons I'll pass out." She frowned.

"You'd really do that?" Maria asked, looking over at Troy. "I don't have a photographer." She sighed.

"Mum! He's not taking photos of your vagina!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'll take the photos if you want me to!" She nodded.

"No, I need you beside me," Maria nodded. "Its okay, I was only joking." She smiled. "Calm down, mi hija."

"I'm calm," Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you," Maria smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Breathe, Maria." The doctor instructed as Maria let out another groan.

Gabriella frowned, gently squeezing her Mum's hand, watching her writhe in pain on her hospital bed as another contraction ripped through her body. Gabriella knew it was going to be painful, but never could she imagine it being this painful. It was a good five or six hours after her contractions had started that they actually had to make their way to the hospital, the contractions getting closer and closer together. Once they made it there Gabriella went in, sitting with her Mum until well after midnight, then Lucille came in to give Gabriella a break, not that she went out for long.. Not wanting to be away from her Mum. She spent a few minutes in the waiting room with Troy, making out with him, letting him take her mind off of her Mum in the next room, screaming. But, she quickly went back in there when her Mum called out to her. Lucille going and sitting out with Troy and Mel.

"Its okay, Mumma," Gabriella whispered, gently brushing her Mum's hair out of her forehead. "Breathe."

"You all try breathing!" Maria growled, panting, relaxing slightly when the contraction passed. "When can I get the epidural?"

"You wanted to do it naturally," Gabriella frowned. "I know you can do it, Mumma." She nodded, sitting beside her Mum. "Okay? You can do it." She smiled.

Maria let out a breath, trying to avoid her daughters gaze, knowing she wouldn't be able to disagree with her. "How far am I?" She asked, looking over at the doctor.

"Well, five minutes ago you were five centimeters," The doctor smiled, checking her charts. "So, you're half way there, we might even start it a little early."

"Oh, no," Maria shook her head. "No way, I'm not delivering before I have the room I'm allowed to push this thing out." She laughed dryly, trying to sit up. "Baby girl, can you get me a drink?"

"Sure, Mumma," Gabriella nodded, standing up, walking over to the little wheelie table thing to get her Mum a drink.

Maria looked over at the door when it opened, smiling at Lucille as she walked in. "Hey, Luc, I thought you might've headed home."

"I did," Lucille laughed. "Gabi, Troy is sitting out in the waiting room and he has some dinner for you two," She smiled, watching Gabriella hand her Mum a small plastic cup. "I'll be with your Mum and we'll call you if you're needed, okay?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"Mi hija," Maria nodded, taking Gabriella's hand. "You've been sitting in here with me for hours, go have something to eat, you heard the doctor I'm only five centimeters.. You're not going to miss a lot." She smiled.

"Okay, five minutes." Gabriella nodded.

"Half an hour," Maria nodded. "At least, anything before that and I'll kick you straight back out, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella sighed. She kissed her Mum's forehead before making her way out to the waiting room where her boyfriend was. She was expecting to see him sitting on the plastic chairs with a few bags of fast food. But, instead he was in the 'family' room, where people went to sit and meet the newborns, sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket beside him. "Oh my god," She whispered, walking into the room that had the lights off and some candles on the window sill. She checked the time, _2:09am_ on her watch.

"Hey baby," Troy smiled, standing up to greet his girlfriend, kissing her quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She admitted, leaning against him. "This looks amazing." She smiled, looking over and spotting her little sister asleep in her pram.

"I thought you might like some late dinner," Troy smiled. "Or early, early breakfast," He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, so you can get back to your Mum." He smiled, pulling away to sit down on the picnic blanket.

Gabriella giggled, sitting opposite him on the blanket. "Mm, it smells amazing," She smiled. "Like heaven to my nose." She giggled.

Troy chuckled. "Well, I got some of your favourites." He smiled, digging through the basket. "Some hot and spicy chicken, a few different Chinese dishes and some cheeseburgers.. Minus the pickle." He chuckled.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do all this," Gabriella smiled, kissing him quickly.

"I think what you're doing, being there for your Mum? Is amazing, this is nothing, just some food and candles," Troy smiled. "And a blanket. No biggie, baby."

"Well, it is a biggie," Gabriella smiled, picking up a piece of chicken. "To me. It means a lot, and being there for my Mum?.. Its something I wanted to do." She smiled.

"Well, I think its awesome!" Troy chuckled, starting to eat his own food.

"Well, thank you." Gabriella giggled. "And, oh my god, this food is either the best food I've ever eaten or I'm starving!"

"Baby, its two in the morning, I'd say its just awesome." He joked.

Gabriella laughed, nodding. "True," She giggled.

Once they had eaten a fair amount each, Gabriella moved to sit between Troy's legs, leaning back against him as they looked out the window, being high enough to see over the city.

"I cant believe my Mum is having a baby," Gabriella whispered, her eyes drooping. "And I'm gunna be there when it comes out into the big, bad world."

"Its not that bad," Troy smiled. "Not when you have someone you love." He smiled, kissing the back of her head.

Gabriella smiled, looking up at her boyfriend, smiling tiredly at him, giggling when he kissed her quickly. "I love you," She smiled. "I really do."

"I love you, too, baby." Troy smiled, burying his face in his girlfriends hair, kissing her neck. "Mm, your hair smells pretty." He mumbled.

Gabriella giggled, resting her head on Troy's shoulder, closing her eyes slightly. "Mm," She mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. Neither of them remembered falling asleep on the hospital floor.. That was until Lucille was shaking the both of them, trying to wake them up.

"Kids," She whispered, trying to not scare them. "Kids, wake up."

Gabriella groaned, still tired and wanting more sleep. She knew it'd still be early, the sun wasn't blinding her yet. "What?" She mumbled, smiling tiredly when she realised Troy's arms were around her, keeping her close to him.

"Your Mum's been moved into the delivery suite, she'll be ready to give birth soon," Lucille explained quietly.

"I'm up, I'm up," Gabriella nodded, sitting up quickly, rubbing her eyes before she stood up. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you," Lucille smiled, standing up, laughing when Troy didn't budge from his position. "How do boys not wake up?" She smiled, gently laying him down.

"I don't know," Gabriella laughed, stretching. "What's the time?"

"About five thirty," Lucille smiled, as they headed out of the rooms, towards the delivery suites. "Did you have a decent half hour sleep?" She laughed, rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed. "My backs killing me, but Troy is so cute." She smiled. "It was worth it, I hope Mum isn't upset, I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Its fine," Lucille laughed. "Between contractions we got to talking," She smiled. "And she mentioned a couple of times she was worried about you coming into the actual delivery, she was stressing that you were going to come back," She nodded. "But, its only because she doesn't want you to see her hurting."

"I know," Gabriella nodded. "But, I wanna be there for her," She smiled. "Did she get the epidural?"

"Nope, she kept saying she wanted to do it naturally," Lucille smiled, leading her into the delivery rooms. "Now, I have to warn you," She nodded, turning to Gabriella. "The contractions are coming a lot harder and faster than they were a few hours ago, so, your Mum is in a lot of pain, but she was nine centimeters and they were getting her prepped, okay? So, it'll all be over soon enough." She smiled, gently rubbing Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella took a breath, nodding. "Okay," She smiled, following Lucille over to a nurse who gave them some scrubs, helping them put them on before leading them into Maria's room. Gabriella sighed hearing her Mum nearly crying out in pain, yelling at the doctor to pull the baby out. She was prepared for any yelling her Mum threw at her.

"Gabi!" Maria breathed seeing her daughter.

"Hey Mumma," Gabriella smiled, taking her Mum's hand. "How is everything in here?" She smiled, kissing her Mum's cheek.

"Painful, very painful," Maria nodded. "I'm all ready, just waiting for your stubborn little brother or sister to get into position." She smiled tiredly.

Gabriella smiled, feeling bad for her Mum on the inside, seeing her in so much pain and so tired wasn't very nice and it wasn't something Gabriella would admit to wanting to see again. Maybe next time she's yelling at Gabriella to clean her room she'd change her mind, but not right now. "How are you feeling? Do you need a drink or anything?"

"Oh, no," Maria shook her head. "I just wanna get this baby out." She laughed tiredly. "How was your food?"

"Good," Gabriella smiled. "Lets not worry about that right now, focus on getting ready to push." She smiled, frowning when her Mum's face had a pained look on it. She grabbed Gabriella's hand, squeezing it as hard as she could manage.

"Fuck!" She yelled. "Okay, I'm ready to push!"

Gabriella winced, trying not to let the tears building, fall. She didn't want her Mum to feel bad, it was difficult with a sharp pain running through her hand, but she was managing. "Breathe Mumma." Gabriella nodded, trying to help.

"Let me check," The doctor nodded, pulling a pair of gloves on, standing at the end of the bed, between Maria's elevated legs. "You defiantly are ready to push and lucky your baby has turned, so a natural birth is defiantly a hundred percent go ahead, nurses."

"Lets get little baby Montez here," One of the nurses smiled, standing beside the doctor. "Lucille and Gabriella, hold her hands and just.. Comfort her through the pushes," She smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella and Lucille nodded together.

"Maria, when your next contraction comes through, I need you to push as hard as you can for me, okay?" The doctor instructed.

"Okay," Maria nodded.

"You can do this, Mumma." Gabriella smiled, leaning down and kissing her Mum's forehead.

Maria nodded, her breathing shortening when she felt a contraction coming. "Oh my god," She groaned, squeezing both Gabriella and Lucille's hands when the contraction started, pushing as hard as she could. "Ahh!" She yelled out in pain.

"Here we go," Gabriella muttered.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Alexis Latoya Montez,"

Troy smiled, kissing his girlfriends forehead, looking through the window at her tiny sister. "She's tiny," He smiled, pulling Gabriella closer, kissing the side of her head. "She has your nose."

Gabriella giggled, hugging Troy tightly side on. "She was.. Six pound twelve." She smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"Did I tell you I'm proud of you?" Troy laughed, resting his chin on the top of her head, keeping her close as they watched the sleeping babies.

"I don't know why," Gabriella giggled. "I only got my hand broken," She laughed. "No biggie." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh, copying me now, Montez?" Troy chuckled.

"Maybe," She giggled, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest again, quickly becoming more tired with his warm arms around her. "Mm, you're warm and comfy.. And making me tired." She giggled.

Troy chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I think.. Since your Mum is sleeping and probably will be for a while we head home, yeah?" He smiled. Get some sleep in and bring some stuff up for your Mum and your new baby sister." He smiled.

"I don't know," Gabriella smiled. "We still have that picnic blanket and I don't really wanna leave Mum."

"We'll be gone for an hour.. Two tops." He smiled. "Come on, you need a nice warm bath and a comfy bed to sleep in, not a picnic blanket on a cold floor." He chuckled.

"Okay, that's all," Gabriella giggled, frowning when she heard yelling coming from near where her Mum's room was. "What the hell?" She frowned, trying to see what was going on.

"That sounded like my Dad," Troy frowned, looking behind him.

"I agree," Gabriella nodded. "Come on," She frowned, leading him towards where the yelling was coming from.

"You're a liar! You told me that you'd tell me when the baby was going to be born you'd call me!"

"I was a little busy having contractions and giving birth!"

"That was defiantly my Mum," Gabriella frowned. "She told me the Dad didn't leave here!" She frowned, looking over at Troy.

"I don't care, I wanna see it."

"You have no right, you're not on the birth certificate and you weren't around during the pregnancy because you were too scared to tell your wife! Who, might I add, was beside me the entire time, why couldn't you be? Cause you're too fucking scared, Jack!"

"Oh my god," Gabriella frowned, standing in the doorway to her Mum's hospital room, Jack Bolton standing at the end of Maria's hospital bed. "You.. You're the father?" She whispered. "I should've known."

"Gabi," Maria frowned. "I was going to tell you!" She nodded. "I just wasn't sure when or how."

"Don't," Gabriella laughed dryly, backing away, frowning when her back came in contact with Troy's front. "You're a fucking slut and a liar! How could you two do this to Lucille? To Troy?" She yelled "To all of your kids?" She frowned, looking towards Jack. "You.. Are a low life scumbag, stay away from my family!" She yelled angrily, storming off.

"I cant believe I tried to see a good side in you," Troy shook his head, looking at his father. "Have a good life, Jack." He muttered, walking after Gabriella.

He stopped seeing his Mum standing just down the hall, within hearing reach of the conversation. He knew she heard, the tears rolling down her cheeks showing she had. He frowned, walking over and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mumma." He whispered.

"Don't be sorry, baby boy," Lucille whispered. "I should've realised when AJ came that your Dad wasn't the man I fell in love with anymore," She nodded. "Go and make sure Gabriella is okay, I'm going to head home and.. Throw your Dad's stuff out." She smiled, pulling away, kissing his forehead.

"We'll come back there," Troy nodded. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is, but you don't have to," She shook her head. "If you wanna go back to Gabriella's."

"No, I wanna come home," Troy nodded, knowing that Gabriella would actually understand putting his family first.. Unlike Kailey.

"Okay," Lucille sighed. "I'll see you at home soon." She smiled a little, walking off, towards the exit.

Troy sighed, heading out, going to find Gabriella. He was hoping she wasn't angry at him, or had at least waiting for him. He frowned seeing her leaning against the wall outside, her face buried in her knees, shaking lightly. He knelt down, without saying anything, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Its okay, Brie," He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here, okay? We'll sort this out." He sighed.

"I cant believe them!" She sobbed.

"Come on," Troy sighed, helping her up.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"I'm still sorry," Gabriella frowned.

Lucille smiled weakly, wiping away a couple of tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Stop apologizing," She laughed. "Was it you that slept with my husband? And just gave birth to his fifth child?"

"No," Gabriella frowned.

"Exactly," Lucille whispered, softly playing with her hair. "I have nothing against you and really? I have nothing against your Mum, I'm upset with her, but she's lonely, Jack is the married one," She nodded. "And I know, it takes two to tango and whatever else, but I was a lonely woman once and I done a bad thing,"

"You did?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, looking up at Lucille.

She nodded. "I guess my husband cheating on me, technically twice is my punishment," She sighed. "I slept with a guy a few years back, I was drunk and Jack and I were taking another break, it doesn't excuse what I done, but I'm getting paid back for it now,"

"You were on a break though!"

"We were on a break when Jack slept with AJ's Mum," Lucille nodded. "It doesn't matter, he knows that, that was the last straw and he'd be out of here."

"What happens with the company and stuff?"

"Well, no one knows that my Dad owns half the company," Lucille sighed. "So, its not like Jack can ever get rid of me or cut me off, because its half my family's." She smiled.

"Oh, really?" Gabriella smiled.

"Really," She laughed. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing," Gabriella giggled, looking over at the door when it opened, smiling at her boyfriend as he walked through the door, ice cream in hand. "Hey handsome.. And Troy." She giggled.

"Ha ha," Troy laughed, crawling onto the bed, beside her, kissing her quickly.

"Oh, I wasn't joking," Gabriella laughed, taking the ice cream. She smiled, looking at the container, giggling when Troy started tickling her sides. "No!" She giggled, squirming.

"Take it back!" Troy chuckled. "Or I wont stop!" He laughed.

"O-Okay!" Gabriella laughed. "I-I take it back!" She giggled. "You are way handsomer than ice cream! And you make me use really bad English!" She laughed.

"Troy," Lucille laughed. "How come you started dating Kailey, remind me." She smiled.

"Because I'm an idiot," He chuckled, grabbing the ice cream off Gabriella, kissing her quickly. "I didn't realise what was right in front of my eyes." He smiled.

Gabriella smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, baby." Troy smiled, kissing her forehead, sitting up. "I promise that I wont turn into Dad, ever."

"Don't even think about him, he's not worth our time." Lucille shook her head.

"I agree with your Mum," Gabriella nodded. "But, it's a comfort knowing that," She smiled, leaning against him. "Thank you both for not hating me."

"We could never hate you," Troy sighed, kissing the back of her head. "And we don't hate your Mum either," He shrugged. "So, don't think that."

"She just gave birth to your Dads baby," Gabriella frowned. "I hate her!"

"No, you don't, Brie." Troy sighed, rubbing her side gently. "I cant believe we have a sibling though, cause.. Technically she's our half sister. Does that mean we cant date?" Troy frowned.

"No!" Gabriella frowned. "They had her against our will," She nodded, sighing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Troy nodded.

"Is it a bad thing that.. I keep asking myself why Mum didn't get rid of the baby when she found out?" She frowned. "I keep thinking it over and over and.. That's my baby sister!" She frowned, biting her bottom lip to stop it from shaking. "But, she knew it was your Dads, she knew this was going to happen.. Why did she still have her?"

Troy sighed, kissing the side of her head, making her look at him before wiping away the couple of tears that had fallen. "Baby, you're upset, its only natural to think things like that," He nodded, kissing her forehead softly. "Okay? You're just asking questions because you're worried about what its going to do to everyone and once it calms down? It'll all be fine." He smiled, kissing her quickly. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella sighed.

"Lucille?"

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Troy frowned, looking over at his Mum after he heard his Dad call out. Sitting up straighter when Jack walked into the room. "Get out! You don't live here anymore."

"Stop being a little brat, Troy," Jack shook his head. "You and you," He nodded, pointing at Gabriella. "Get out, I want to talk to your Mother, Troy."

"No," Troy shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Gabi, so if you want to talk then talk here." He nodded.

"Jack, I'm not going to talk to you right now," Lucille sighed. "You hurt me and I don't have to talk to you," She shrugged. "Go and be with Maria."

"We're not together, Luc!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," She frowned. "Get out of my house, Jack."

"You cant kick me out," He laughed. "What will you do without me? What about the kids?"

"The kids handle themselves fine without you," Lucille nodded. "And its not permanent, I just need space. A woman I consider my best friend just gave birth to your daughter."

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"You wanted to be there, Jack. Which is more than I can say for when our boys were born," She sighed, standing up. "Please, just leave, its what's best right now," She nodded. "Just go."

"Luc, it was stupid, a once off thing!" He sighed.

"But, it wasn't a once off thing, Jack," Lucille frowned, wiping her face. "What about AJ? You said that was once off as well," She nodded. "I'm not silly, please just go."

Jack looked from his wife to his son laying in the bed. "Luc," He frowned. "Troy? Please, don't do this."

"Go, Dad," Troy nodded. "Maybe come back when you're ready to be a proper husband."

Jack frowned, looking over at Lucille. "I love you, Luc." He sighed, before looking over at Troy. "I love all of you." He frowned, giving them a wave, before he walked out.

Gabriella sighed, looking up at Troy, frowning when she saw tears building in his eyes, she just hugged him tightly, letting him know she'd be there for him. They were in for a long ride.

_**Aww, that's it for that chapter. it's a long one, hopefully making up for my lack of updates. I know I'm terrible but no one said they were missing them so I didn't take it as a big deal. Review? 16 days till NYE**_


	17. Baby, Baby, Baby!

_**Okay, here I am. Updating. All that stuff.. I know its been forever since I updated, I think before New Years. If it was? I hope you all had a good night and have an awesome 2012. Do you all think it would be worth updating with a New Years one shot? I could do something about Austin and Vanessa dating and all that? I don't know, its probably not worth it! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and some were shocked about Jack being the Dad, some had guessed! Either way, you all enjoyed it and that makes me happy. **_

_**Someone asked about Gabriella being hypocritical and all that is explained in coming chapters. Kailey isn't out of the picture just yet! In answer to a review I got. I apologise for not updating, but I have a good excuse, I've been working and life is just in the way, I also don't think anyone misses my stories and I know people say they do but when I don't update I just feel like they don't so I apologise for the long updates. But! I have also been working on a new story called 'A Rebellious Love, A Broken Lie', sound interesting? Let me know in your review! **_

**Baby, Baby, Baby!**

"Hey Alexis,"

Gabriella smiled down at her little sister, who was now two days old and sleeping peacefully in her car seat. After Troy's little breakdown about his Dad, a few movies and a couple tubs of ice cream, Gabriella made her way back up to the hospital to talk to her Mum. They talked things out, spoke about how long Jack and Maria had been going on, and made up eventually after some arguing.

Maria told Gabriella that her and Jack had been sleeping together for months and it was wrong of them, but she was lonely.. And she told Jack that he had to break up with Lucille, then she found out about Alexis and they stopped it, Jack promised he wouldn't say anything about her being his which is why Maria didn't get rid of her.. But, they were both wrong. As soon as Maria told Gabriella she was telling Jack to break it off with Lucille, otherwise she'd leave him, Gabriella felt a weight on her chest. It was the exact same as her and Troy.. Except neither of them were married. Gabriella hadn't been forcing him, but.. Now she realised she was exactly like her Mum. So, she stopped the sex with Troy and told him they had to tell Kailey.. Which they decided to do at the celebration barbecue that was being held in honor of Alexis that evening.

Lucille insisted. Yeah, even after Maria cheated with her husband.. She understood where the woman was coming from. She'd been in the same position once and she knew Maria would've been telling Jack to tell her. So, they had started to mend their friendship. Grown ups.. Weird.

"How's she doing back there?" Maria smiled back at her daughters.

"Sleeping soundly," Gabriella smiled, gently resting her finger, smiling when her little sister wrapped her tiny fingers around hers.

Troy smiled, watching his girlfriend through the rear view mirror of his car. "Lucky, she might start crying if she sees your face." He joked.

"Hey!" Gabriella laughed, hitting him lightly, wherever she could reach. "Don't be a jerk, there's sleeping children in the car."

"Oh, so, I can be a jerk when there isn't?" He laughed.

"Don't talk to me," Gabriella laughed, looking back down at the sleeping baby. "Oh, we're home." She smiled feeling the car come to a stop. "Is it okay if I get her out, Mumma?"

"That's fine with me," Maria smiled, started to pull herself out of the car.

"Here, I'll help you," Troy nodded, jumping out before rushing around to help her out of the car. He helped her out and closed the door behind her before opening the back door, undoing Mel's seatbelt gently as he watched Gabriella get out carefully. "Are you alright baby?"

"I got this," Gabriella smiled, walking around to him. "Are you sure you're okay to be around my Mum?" Gabriella sighed, leaning against the car.

"I'm sure, baby," Troy smiled. "My Mum seems.. Really happy they're making up," He nodded. "She keeps saying that she knew my Dad was cheating on her," He sighed. "Which sucks, but she understands you're Mum needed someone, just promise me that if you ever get lonely that you'll come and tell me, not run off and go sleep with another guy."

"As long as you promise me that you'll tell me if our sex life goes bad and you don't love me," Gabriella nodded.

"Well, if I had a reminder of what it was like," Troy smiled, pulling her closer, kissing her quickly.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, not moving. "Did you seriously just say that? While you're holding my little sister? And while I'm holding my.. Our baby sister?"

"Ah.. Yeah?"

"Not until you break up with Kailey," Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not turning into my Mum." She sighed, walking up to her house.

"Brie," Troy sighed, following her. "Baby, I was joking."

"Whatever, Troy." Gabriella muttered.

"I was!" He frowned, following her up the stairs. "I don't wanna be like my Dad, you really think I'd want that? You know how much I despise him for what he done."

"Well, we're not doing anything until she's out of the picture," She nodded, walking into her Mum's room. "Here we go, baby sister," She smiled, gently kissing Alexis' forehead, laying the still sleeping baby down in the bassinet beside her Mum's bed. "Sleep tight." She whispered.

Troy sighed, gently laying Mel in the middle of Maria's bed, putting a couple of pillows either side of her before walking over behind Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you, baby." He nodded. "I don't wanna make you feel like you're gunna turn out like your Mum.. Or my Mum," He sighed. "You're you, my girlfriend," He smiled. "I'll tell Kailey."

"When? Cause its been months, Troy." She frowned.

"I know," Troy sighed. "And its no excuse that I keep putting it off. I was just scared," He frowned. "But, knowing my Mum owns half the company, we can do it." He smiled. "I'm sorry if it seems selfish that I wanted to keep us a secret because of the money and stuff."

"Hey," Gabriella frowned, turning around in his arms. "Its not selfish, you done it because you want your family to be happy," She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I got upset, I just.. I'm still upset about what Mum done and I don't wanna be the same as her, ruining a relationship."

"I know, baby," Troy sighed, leaning down and kissing her quickly. "How about we go have a sleep? Just a sleep. We'll talk about some stuff and just chill?"

"I don't know, people will be showing up soon."

"Come on, we deserve time alone, just me and my gorgeous girl." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "No objections!" He laughed, keeping her close as he led her to her room.

Gabriella giggled, following behind him, smiling as he laid down on her bed, patting the spot beside him. "Thank you," She smiled, laying beside him, resting her head on his chest. "For everything, for being here and not hating me or my Mum." She smiled.

"I could never hate you, Brie," Troy smiled. "Ever, okay? It was something that your mum done and it wasn't your fault, plus everyone understands why it happened. My Dad is just as much to blame, if not more." He nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella frowned. "When are you going to tell Kailey?"

"As soon as she gets here," Troy nodded. "And its not just because I wanna have sex, but I don't want you to feel bad and think you're turning into your Mum."

"Thank you," She nodded. "I cant wait to tell everyone that we're together." She smiled.

"Me either, baby," Troy laughed, kissing her quickly. "We deserve to be happy," He nodded, pulling her closer. "And when we go to college next year? We'll be away from everyone and just be us two," He smiled.

"Mm, I cant wait," Gabriella giggled, closing her eyes, slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Me either," Troy smiled, watching his girlfriend begin to fall asleep. He couldn't wait to break it off with Kailey, they could finally be happy.

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Finally, the terrible two made it," Lucille smiled seeing her son and his girlfriend appear at the back door.

"Ha ha, funny," Troy muttered, scratching his head as he let out a yawn, stepping onto the back porch. His Mum and little brother were there, Kailey, some of Maria's friends and their families, Ally, Mike and AJ.

"You two have been up there snoring for a good hour and you're still yawning?" Maria smiled.

"Mm," Gabriella nodded, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs. "We were talking about Alexis and just.. Fell asleep a little while after, but we haven't had much sleep since the other day." She mumbled, trying to explain in front of Kailey why they were in her room.. Alone.

"Oh, poor babies." Lucille laughed.

Gabriella smiled tiredly, nodding. "I know."

"Troy?" Kailey spoke up, looking over at him. "Can we please talk?"

Troy nodded. "Actually, yeah.. I need to talk to you." He let out a breath, putting his hands together. He glanced at Gabriella quickly, sharing a reassuring smile with her before he followed Kailey back inside. They stopped in the lounge room, taking a seat on the couch. "Okay.. I, ah.. I think we should bre-"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Bre-eak up.. What?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Break up?" She frowned, looking over at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You wanna break up with me?"

"I.. Wha-..? Preg-Pregnant?" He choked, looking away from her. "Pregnant?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah," Kailey nodded, standing up. "I-I should.. I should get going." She nodded, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Troy frowned, getting up and following after her. "Kai, wait." He sighed.

"What Troy?" She frowned, looking over at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought I'd tell you and you'd understand, not dump me."

"N-No.. I-I just.. I wasn't expecting that, we haven't been that close lately," He shrugged, taking her hand and lacing their fingers. "I didn't think you wanted to date anymore." He lied, still shocked by what she had just told him.

"I do," She frowned. "I've.. I've been sick," She nodded. "Morning sickness, stress of telling you," She frowned, hugging him tightly, resting her head on his chest. "I was scared." She whispered. "Especially after you told me about your Mum and Dad."

"You shouldn't have been scared," Troy frowned, suddenly feeling extremely bad for dumping her. "Have you been for any scans or anything?"

"I have one tomorrow morning, its why I thought I'd tell you today," She nodded. "So, we could go together."

Troy smiled slightly, looking down at his girlfriend.. The girl he knew he didn't love, but couldn't leave. How would that make him look after hating his Dad because he stayed with his Mum, obviously and unfortunately a woman he no longer loved, when he knew he was going to become a father. Gabriella would understand.. She'd have to. She hated what her Mum and Jack done. She couldn't hate him for not wanting to do the same thing.

"I cant wait," He smiled, kissing the top of Kailey's head. "When did you find out?"

"Just a couple of days ago," She nodded. "So, I don't know how far along I am, which means no telling anyone until we know how far I am or until I'm twelve weeks, okay?"

"Okay," Troy smiled. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't excited about the fact she seemed so excited and eager for the pregnancy and having a baby. "I promise." He smiled.

"Thank you," Kailey smiled, leaning up and kissing him quickly before she grabbed his hand, resting it on her stomach. "There's a baby in there.. _Our_ baby." She smiled.

Troy laughed, looking down at her stomach. "Oh my god," He smiled, joy overcoming him. He was going to be a father. As cheesy or gay as it sounded? Being a father was something on the top of his list. He would've preferred it be with the girl he loved, but he couldn't stop it now and who knows? Maybe after its born.. He could help Kailey and then move on with Gabriella. For now? He had to do what was right.

Gabriella laughed, shoving her best friend. "Shut up, I told you that in confidence!" She laughed.

"Oh, really?" Ally laughed. "Because there's no way in hell that I'd keep something like you having a little accident in the middle of the school fair."

"I was eight!" Gabriella laughed. "And the clown scared me!"

"It was last year, Gabriella," Ally laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "I remember dropping you home because you felt 'sick'." She smiled.

"Shut up," Gabriella giggled. "I did feel sick, that clown was a pedophile. What was he even doing at a high school carnival anyway?" She laughed. She looked between her friends and the parents, laughing before Troy and Kailey walking outside caught her eye. Her laugh turned to a small, awkward laugh, followed by a confused look and a frown. Why were they holding hands? They were going inside to break up!

She watched them sit closer to the side of the house, kind of away from everyone, Kailey in Troy's lap just talking happily together. She was broken out of her deep thought when she felt someone slap her arm.

"Ow!" She frowned, grabbing her arm.

"Your Mum is talking to you!" Ally laughed. "Answer her!"

"What?" Gabriella asked, looking over at her Mum. "No," She muttered, her Mum holding up an empty plate, about to ask if she wanted food. She got up, pushing past the seats, heading inside, missing Troy's sigh as he watched her walk inside.

"Okay, what happened to her?" Ally asked confused. "What the hell did you do Bolton?" She asked, standing up as she looked towards Troy.

"I didn't do anything," Troy shrugged. "Maybe I should go talk to her," He nodded.

"No, stay with your dog," Ally muttered, ignoring the comments, walking inside. "Gabi?" She called out, heading towards the stairs of the Montez house. She stopped hearing sniffling coming from the lounge room, turning around and frowning when she saw her best friend sitting on the lounge, her knees pulled to her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey." She frowned, walking over and sitting beside Gabriella, pulling her into a tight hug.

Gabriella sobbed, hugging Ally back. "I'm sorry," She mumbled against her shoulder after a minute of silence. "I didn't mean to walk out."

"Its fine, just.. What's wrong?" Ally frowned. "You were fine two seconds before Troy came outside."

"He was suppose to break up with Kailey," Gabriella frowned, sniffling. "Because.. After everything that happened between our parents, I realised how much of a bad thing we were doing," She nodded. "It made me feel really terrible, even though I hate her.. She doesn't deserve that, no one does." Gabriella sighed. "Anyway, he was in here talking to her.. Next thing they're outside, all love-y and shit!" She cried

"Oh, Gabi," Ally sighed, moving her friends hair behind her ear. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it, maybe, ask him?"

"I'm not talking to him," Gabriella mumbled. "He can go fuck himself, after everything we've done together and been through? Two seconds alone with her and he's already back up her ass."

**xTeenageDramasx**

"Kailey Thompson,"

"That's me," Kailey smiled, standing up.

Troy smiled, standing up with his girlfriend, following behind her. She stopped, turning around to face him, resting her hand on his chest. "What?"

"Why don't you just stay here?" Kailey nodded.

"Why?" Troy frowned. "There's nothing I haven't seen before." He laughed, going to start walking again, frowning when she stopped him again. "Kai, please?"

"Troy," She frowned. "I'm just not comfortable right now, it's the first appointment, please? I'll get pictures and everything." She smiled, kissing him quickly.

"But," Troy frowned. "I'm the Dad! I wanna be in there," He nodded. "From the beginning."

Kailey frowned, looking down at her shoes. Heels.. Something Troy protested against, but she didn't listen. She sniffled, making him frown. "O-Okay," She said shakily. "I just don't want you to worry if something's wrong."

Troy frowned, gently running his hand down her arm, taking her hand. "Baby, if it means that much to you then I wont come in," He sighed. "But, next time? I am," He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Th-Thank you," Kailey nodded, walking towards the doctors office.

Troy sighed, going and sitting down on the chair in the waiting room he was just sitting in. He got his phone out, checking for any messages or missed calls Gabriella might have made. He frowned seeing nothing, checking her message folder.. There was twenty or so sent from him, but none returned. She didn't even give him time to explain yesterday, just ignored him the rest of the afternoon. But, he'd sent it in a message, hoping it would help her understand. He was kind of annoyed at the fact that she hadn't replied.. He was sick of running after her, she was being a little childish.. Then again.. He did say he loved her.

He felt like he was sitting there for five minutes before Kailey came out, standing in front of him. He quickly pressed the button to lock his phone, shoving it in his pocket as he stood up. "How'd it go?" He smiled.

Kailey smiled, handing him a little picture. "I'm six weeks."

Troy smiled, gently running his finger along the picture, taking in the little human in it. That was a part of him. "Oh my god," He laughed lightly. "That's our baby!"

"It is," Kailey laughed. "The doctor said that it was perfect, in every way, shape and size." She smiled.

Troy laughed, looking over at his girlfriend. "I cant believe this!" He smiled, picking her up and spinning her around. "We're having a baby!"

"I cant believe you're so excited," Kailey laughed lightly. "I thought you might be out of here."

"Hey," He frowned, standing her back on the ground, looking at her seriously. "After what my Dad done? I wouldn't wanna turn into him." He shrugged. "If people cant handle that then that's their problem." He nodded.

"Talking about Gabriella?"

"Maybe," He sighed. "I thought she'd understand that I wanted to stay with you," He nodded. "Because of the baby. She was the one that her Mum was left alone because my Dad is a dick!" He sighed. "But, if she's not going to listen then that's her problem."

"Exactly, so, don't stress." Kailey smiled.

**xTeenageDramasx**

**A Month Later:**

"Shouldn't you be showing more by now?" Troy frowned, rubbing his girlfriends stomach gently. "I mean, you're three months."

"The doctor said the baby was a little small," Kailey shrugged, pushing him away. "Can you stop touching me? Its annoying."

"Sorry," He sighed, sitting up. "I'm just worried there's something wrong with the baby is all."

"The doctor said at the last appointment that it was fine," She nodded. "Okay? Don't stress."

"Its our baby, how can I not stress?" Troy frowned, looking over at his girlfriend. "I want everything to be okay."

"Me too," Kailey nodded. "How about we go and do some shopping, get our mind off things?"

"I'd like that," Troy smiled, kissing her quickly. "But if you don't start showing soon we'll have to go back to the doctors."

"Troy, I'm the mother, I can tell if something's wrong," Kailey groaned, getting up off the bed. "Do you not trust me?" She frowned, tears building in her eyes.

"No," Troy frowned, getting up and standing in front of her. "I didn't mean it like that, baby. Please, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," She sniffled, nodding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Troy sighed. "Come on." He smiled, taking her hand, leading her out of his room. _Only six more months of this_ he thought.

Gabriella smiled, picking up her one month old sister. "Hey, Lexi." She smiled, kissing her soft cheek, gently. The past month had been hectic, her Mum went straight back to work straight away, Maria and Jack had resolved things to a business level, nothing else, on the condition that Jack got to see Alexis when he wanted to. He'd moved into his New Mexico hotel, Lucille had filed for divorce which had taken a toll on everyone, except Troy who seemed to be burying himself in his and Kailey's, according to Gabriella 'fake ass', relationship. He didn't care about anything other than Kailey now, Gabriella knew that he wouldn't leave her now she was pregnant, she just couldn't talk to him yet. He told her that he and Kailey weren't having sex, but she ended up pregnant. That's what was upsetting her, he lied to her and made her believe they were going to be happy, he had some explaining to do, but.. She couldn't talk to him yet.

"You're going to spend the day with your Daddy today," Gabriella smiled a little, laying Alexis down on her change table. "Just for the afternoon, don't cry," She smiled, gently kissing the back of her tiny hand when she started to cry. "And then Mummy will pick you up after she's finished work. You're lucky, she started working less because of you." Gabriella smiled.

She changed Alexis' nappy and put her in a different suit, heading downstairs with her when she heard a knock on the door. "There he is," She smiled, picking the previously packed nappy bag up on the way. "Hey Ja-" She started, opening the front door. "Troy?" She frowned.

"Hey," He nodded, waving a little. "Can we come in?" He asked, squeezing Kailey's hand lightly.

"No," Gabriella shrugged. "I'm waiting for your Dad to get here, so if you don't want to see him then I suggest you leave right now."

"Actually, we came to pick Alexis up," Troy nodded. "I volunteered when I ran in to Dad at the shops, I was hoping we could talk?"

"Yeah, why have you been ignoring him, Gale?" Kailey asked

"Um, you're an idiot," Gabriella nodded, looking over at Kailey. "You've been dating how long and you still don't know my name? You're dumber than I thought."

"Fuck you," Kailey snapped.

"Stop, both of you!" Troy sighed. "Gabriella, may I please talk to you and explain everything? Kailey, you promised that if you were going to start something that you'd sit in the car."

"Fine," Kailey muttered, walking off.

Troy sighed, looking over at Gabriella. "Lets talk,"

_**Okay, stopping there because the next chapter I want to just basically have them having a massive talk and maybe some more baby stuff! Big shocker huh? Most of you probably hate me but just remember the story does end Troyella so you have to keep in mind that what you think will happen may not happen. **_

_**Also what do you think about the title of my new story? Worth posting? I'm thinking after this is done I'll post it, I've already written two chapters! Let me know in a review! **_


End file.
